Caminos entrelazados
by AlwaysWriterGirl
Summary: Kate y Rick son estudiantes de la misma universidad, ella estudia derecho y él se prepara para ser un gran escritor. Sus aulas están situadas cada una en un extremo del edificio, sin embargo, sus caminos se cruzarán para dar paso a una extraña relación. Espero que os guste. Los personajes pertenecen a Marlowe P.D: Johanna sigue viva
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Los estudiantes del último año de carrera de la universidad de Stanford se preparan para los finales que, por desgracia para ellos y ellas, están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Una joven camina sin mirar por dónde va, llega tarde, otra vez; estas semanas ha estado algo distraída por el mal ambiente que hay en casa pero esa situación no le ha impedido continuar. De repente sus libros y ella se caen al suelo al chocar contra un joven que parece ir con prisa.

-Yo…lo siento mucho.- tartamudea el chico al ver el desastre que ha causado, todos los apuntes por el suelo y entremezclados, algunos se quedan mirando.- ¡¿de qué vas?!- Grita la joven enfurecida, lo que le faltaba, ahora ya no podrá entrar a clase.- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

\- No soy yo el único que tenía la cabeza en otra parte.- es entonces cuando Katherine Beckett se detiene al ver al joven, pelo caoba y alborotado, ojos de un azul intenso y buen físico; no le suena su cara.

\- Espero que este retraso no sea grave, sino me tocará perderme la clase de hoy.- murmura Kate para sí misma ignorando por completo que el joven también le ha observado con la boca abierta. Ninguno se despide, él va hacia clase de literatura y ella a una clase relacionada con el tema de los derechos penales, aulas completamente distintas, alejadas por enormes y transitados pasillos, y, sin embargo, sus caminos se han cruzado.

**Capítulo 1**

Kate se deja caer en la cama soltando un gran suspiro, tuvo suerte y llegó cinco minutos antes que el profesor el cual se puso en modo radio y no hizo ninguna pausa, menos mal que ella es inteligente y graba todas las clases; luego pasa los apuntes a limpio.

-Hola cielo.- su madre de unos cuarenta años, pelo castaño pero dejando entre ver algunas canas en la raíz, ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa, entra a la habitación de su hija de 21 años.

\- Te tengo dicho que no me gusta que entres aquí, es mi…- su madre le coloca el dedo en el labio.- tu Santuario.- responde ella terminando la frase que habrá escuchado como miles de veces.- tan sólo quiero saber cómo te ha ido el día.

\- Pues agotador, como siempre, estoy deseando que esto termine para poder mudarme con Ashton.- su madre no aprueba que su hija esté saliendo con un joven que ha estado un par de veces encerrado por posesión de drogas pero es imposible que Kate cambio de opinión.

\- ¿Estás segura de qué quieres eso? Cariño, tienes un futuro prometedor como abogada, sabes que puedes estar de prácticas ayudando a tu padre.- Kate pone los ojos en blanco, eso es lo que no quería escuchar, un sermón que tiene aprendido de memoria.

\- Ya soy mayor de edad mamá, estoy estudiando derecho porque es lo que papá y tú queréis pero yo quiero viajar, ver el mundo.- Johanna se levanta y mira por la ventana, ha empezado a nevar.- todavía quedan unas semanas, espero que recapacites sobre esa alocada decisión.

Y dicho esto se marcha para terminar la cena, Kate reprime un grito de furia, primero casi llega tarde por ese joven al que nunca había visto, y ahora el mismo sermón de su madre; ¿es que el mundo no puede dejarla tranquila? Se pone los cascos, busca la carpeta de Ellie Goulding para evadirse de la realidad que tanto odia.

_En otra parte de la ciudad algo más abandonada…_

Rick deja su mochila en la silla de su pequeño cuarto, observa cómo los copos de nieve se posan en su ventana. Enciende la luz de la cocina que está junto a un acogedor comedor, dispone sólo de una mesa tamaño mediano y unas cuantas sillas; busca en la nevera algo para preparar la cena, su madre llegará tarde, como es habitual.

-Brrr…- una mujer de unos cuarenta y pocos entra maldiciendo el mal tiempo y el frío que se le ha metido hasta en las orejas.- ¿Richard?

\- Estoy aquí madre, ¿cómo te ha ido el día?- La mujer pelirroja, con ojos azules iguales a los de su hijo y una gran personalidad besa la mejilla de su hijo de casi 22 años.- los he tenido mejores, hoy sólo me han dado esto de propina.- unos cuantos billetes caen a la mesa.- lo siento mucho cielo.

\- Mamá, te matas a trabajar para sacarnos a los dos hacia delante, esto es suficiente para aguantar el resto de la semana.- Martha cada día está más orgullosa del hijo que ha criado sin la ayuda de ningún hombre, es posible que Richard le diese problemas en el instituto pero cambió radicalmente cuando le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en Stanford. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a ser el joven rebelde que subía vacas hasta el despacho del director.

\- La cena está casi lista, ¿quieres darte una ducha? He podido arreglar la calefacción, hoy agua caliente.- madre e hijo utilizan la ironía y el humor para hacer que sus problemas sean insignificantes aunque vivan en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad de Nueva York, dan gracias por tenerse el uno al otro.

\- ¿Sabes madre? Hoy me he chocado accidentalmente con una chica que no había visto nunca por la universidad.- Rick se lleva un trozo de carne a la boca, lo mastica y saborea hasta que al final lo traga.- ¿y qué ha pasado?

\- Se ha enfadado conmigo, creo que si hubiese tenido un arma…su dedo estaría en el gatillo a punto de disparar.

\- Eres un exagerado, ¿te has disculpado?

\- Pues la verdad es que no.

\- ¡Richard! Tú eres un chico educado, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

\- Porque se puso a gritarme, que la culpa había sido mía cuando estaba claro que ella tampoco prestaba atención. Ni siquiera se ha despedido.

\- Personas como ésa chica son las que no entiendo, ¿es que no tienen un poco de educación y respeto?- Rick no puede evitar pensar en el rostro de esa chica, pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes con un cierto tono que no ha llegado a adivinar todavía; además de una piel delicada y tersa.

\- No tiene importancia madre, seguro que no volveré a verla, ¿qué probabilidades hay?

_Volvemos a la casa de Kate…_

-Lo siento mamá.- susurra Kate mientras su madre prepara los platos.- no quería hablarte de esa forma pero es que estoy algo estresada por los finales.

\- Yo te quiero Katie, ya lo sabes, me preocupo por ti. Vas a seguir los pasos de tu padre y los míos, estoy muy orgullosa.- Kate abraza a su madre, puede parecer que es una persona seria y a veces testaruda pero es que ella se ha forjado esa personalidad; tenía miedo de que le tomaran como una pringada el primer año, por eso está saliendo con un chico como Ashton aunque no le guste lo más mínimo.

\- No voy a mudarme con Ashton, rompí con él anoche.

\- Oh cielo, aunque no voy a negar lo evidente. No me gustaba para ti.- Kate sonríe ante el gesto de su madre.- por eso hoy me he distraído y me he dado de bruces con un joven que no había visto nunca.

\- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

\- Que había sido culpa suya, estaba molesta por la clase anterior y…ese chico se llevó la peor parte.

\- Si lo vuelves a ver te disculpas y le cuentas el por qué de tu comportamiento.

\- Eso sí lo vuelvo a ver…- responde ella con cierto resentimiento, no puede quitarse a ese chico de la cabeza, tenía algo especial.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

El estrés se puede tocar con los dedos, la biblioteca de la universidad está repleta de estudiantes que sólo quieren hacer los exámenes para poder tener unas vacaciones cómo es debido. Kate decide estudiar en una de las clases que ofrecen cuando no hay espacio en la sala de estudio, su momento de paz y tranquilidad se ve interrumpido por el carraspeo de alguien.

-Hola Katie.- ésta se estremece al escuchar esa voz, tiene que parecer que no tiene miedo.- Hola Ashton.- responde ella con indiferencia y sin apartar la vista de los apuntes.

\- Tenemos que hablar.- el chico gira la silla con brusquedad, Kate no puede evitar sentir pánico, apenas hay gente por esa zona y teme que Ashton pueda hacerle daño.- no me gustó todo lo que me dijiste la otra noche, ¿quién te crees que eres para romper conmigo?

\- Afróntalo Ashton, no eres el tipo de hombre que quiero ahora en mi vida.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con lo de mudarnos a Los Ángeles?- Beckett respira profundamente.- tendrás que buscarte a otra para que te acompañe, yo tengo mi vida aquí.- Ashton le agarra de la muñeca y comienza a apretar con fuerza, Kate reprime el dolor.

\- Eres una zorra asquerosa, ¿de verdad piensas que vas a ser libre? Estás loca si piensas que voy a dejarte.- Ashton acorta las distancias, los rostros están muy cerca, Kate intenta alejarse pero el chico es demasiado fuerte.

\- ¡No! ¡Déjame!- Intenta liberarse pero lentamente va perdiendo las fuerzas, de repente nota la lengua de su ex novio en su boca, éste le muerde el labio hasta hacerle una herida.- ¡Socorro!- Grita ella con la esperanza de que alguien pueda escucharla.

\- Ni te molestes, nadie puede oírte.- Kate aprovecha el espacio para propinarle un buen golpe en las partes íntimas del chico que grita de dolor; Ashton no duda en darle una bofetada tan fuerte que la tira al suelo.

\- Ni te atrevas a pegarme otra vez, sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, Katie.- Ashton levanta su brazo con la intención de volver a herir a la joven pero una mano le detiene.

\- ¿No te han enseñado en tu casa que hay que respetar a las mujeres?- Kate tiene la mirada borrosa a causa del golpe pero esa voz le resulta familiar, intenta levantarse del suelo pero está demasiado mareada.

\- ¿Y tú quién coño eres? Vete de aquí si no quieres acabar como ella- responde señalando a Kate.- ¿de verdad crees que voy a hacerte caso? Tú estás fatal tío.- Ashton intenta golpearle pero Rick es más ágil y esquiva el golpe, aprovecha para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Tú no puedes conmigo!

\- Vamos a intentarlo.- Rick y Ashton comienzan una especie de baile lleno de golpes y patadas, para asombro del ex novio, acaba en el suelo. En ese momento un profesor entra a la clase ya que había escuchado ruidos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- El hombre mira a la joven tirada en el suelo y a Ashton también, el único que está de pie es Rick.- Señor Rogers, a mi despacho, ahora.

_Minutos más tarde…_

Rick sale del despacho con un aviso, no van a expulsarle ni a quitarle el derecho a examinarse porque es un buen alumno. El chico se encuentra con Kate cuando sale, un cardenal bastante feo ocupa su ojo derecho y tiene el labio hinchado.

-¿Te van a expulsar?- Rick no entiende por qué esa chica ahora es tan amable con él, después de lo que le dijo en el pasillo.- no, pero no debería de hacerme el héroe otra vez, al menos dentro de la universidad no.

\- Lo siento, Ashton es un gilipollas, quiso sobrepasarse conmigo, si no hubieses aparecido…- los ojos de ella se llenan de lágrimas, Rick siente lástima por la joven; cuando vio cómo ese idiota quiso desnudarla, una fuerza se apoderó de su cuerpo.

\- Está bien, ese imbécil no volverá a molestarte, él se ha llevado la peor parte gracias a tu confesión, si me permites la pregunta, ¿qué viste en él?

\- Lo hacía sólo para crearme una reputación, pero ya me da igual.- los jóvenes caminan por los pasillos, el edificio está casi vacío.- por cierto, sobre mi comportamiento de ayer…lo siento, estaba molesta y lo pagué contigo.

\- Vaya, sí que tienes corazón.- Kate le dedica una mirada algo extraña.- lo siento pero es que te pusiste de una forma…dabas miedo.

\- Bueno…las apariencias…pueden engañar.

\- Richard Rogers.- dice éste estirando el brazo y abriendo la mano.- aunque puedes llamarme Rick si lo prefieres.- la joven le imita.- Katherine Beckett, llámame Kate.

Ambos comparten un taxi, la primera parada es el barrio elegante dónde vive la joven con su padre y su madre, Castle no puede evitar soltar un silbido de asombro.

-Veo que eres de familia adinerada, ¿qué estás estudiando?

\- Derecho, mis padres son abogados.

\- ¿Los dos?- Kate asiente con la cabeza.- normal que vivas aquí, bueno, ha sido un placer, Kate.

\- Nos volveremos a ver, Rick.- el chico le pide al taxista que le deje dos manzanas más lejos, paga su parte y se baja; no puede permitirse gastos tontos y un paseo no le vendrá nada mal después del día que ha tenido.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Exclama Kate aún sabiendo lo que le viene cuando sus padres vean su cara.- ¡Dios Santo!- Johanna casi tira su maletín al ver a su hija, corre hacia ella.- ¡Katie! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado!?

\- Ashton es lo que me ha pasado, me mordió el labio y me pegó pero ya está todo bien.

\- De eso nada, ¡Jim, Jim!- Exclama su madre todavía con pánico en sus ojos.- Johanna, ¿a qué vienen esos gritos? ¡Katie!- Misma reacción por parte de su padre.

\- Ashton ha sido el responsable, quiero que ese joven sea encerrado de por vida.

\- Mamá, tranquila, no volverá a molestarme, te lo prometo.- los padres comparten miradas.- mañana pondré una orden de alejamiento. ¿Cómo conseguiste librarte de ese gorila sin cerebro?

\- ¿Te acuerdas del chico?

\- ¿El de los apuntes?- Jim no comprende nada, llama a un amigo para que tenga preparada la orden de alejamiento.- Se interpuso entre Ashton y yo, me quedé sin palabras cuando vi cómo se enfrentaba a Ashton.

\- Vaya…primero le gritas y ahora… ¿Sois amigos?

\- Es muy pronto para decirlo, tan sólo sé que se llama Richard Rogers.

\- No me suena el nombre aunque el apellido sí.- responde Johanna con una sonrisa.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Gracias por los votos y comentarios, comencé la historia hace unos días e iré actualizando cuando tenga tiempo, este capítulo va dedicado a una chica que acabo de conocer pero que es casi como le conociese de toda la vida. María, va para ti **** Always**

**Capítulo 3**

_Unas semanas más tarde…_

Kate disfruta de la comida acompañada de su mejor amiga, Lanie Parish, está estudiando para ser forense; afirma tener cierta pasión por ver el interior de las personas y con interior se refiere a TODO su interior.

-Tía, tienes un aspecto horrible, si te presentases ahora para una película de miedo serías la protagonista.- Lanie y su sinceridad, la joven tiene la misma edad que Kate, es de tez morena, pelo oscuro y unos ojos muy expresivos.

\- Gracias por tus piropos, en serio.- responde Kate dándole un codazo, las amigas cotillean, charlan y casi siempre del tema principal, la graduación que será en un mes. En ese momento entra Rick a la cafetería, lleva una camisa bastante ajustada y unos vaqueros, Kate le saluda desde la mesa.

\- ¿A quién saludas con tanta efusividad?- Pregunta Lanie al mismo tiempo que se gira para ver quién es esa persona, abre los ojos al ver al joven.- ¿Acabas de saludar a Richard Rogers?

\- Sí, ¿le conoces?

\- No personalmente pero sí que he escuchado cosas.- Kate se acerca a su amiga todavía más, aparta la bandeja.- ¿qué cosas?

\- ¿Eres su amiga?

\- Lanie.- la mirada que recibe ésta es suficiente para hacerle hablar.- dicen que vive en un barrio pobre, ya sabes, marginado. Vive con su madre en un apartamento cutre.

\- ¿Y cómo saben eso? ¿Acaso le siguen hasta su casa?

\- Eso es lo de menos, ese chico no es de nuestra categoría Katie, es pobre.- Kate vuelve a buscar al chico con la mirada, lo percibe a lo lejos en una mesa comiendo solo acompañado de sus apuntes, ¿y qué si no tiene dinero? Le ha demostrado que puede llegar a ser mejor que cualquier persona de su barrio.

\- Dejando a un lado este percance, ¿con quién vas a ir a la fiesta de la graduación?- Buena pregunta, Lanie tiene novio, capitán del equipo de lucha pero ella ahora mismo está soltera y sin ganas de tener a nadie después de lo ocurrido con Ashton semanas atrás.

\- No lo sé Lanie y no quiero que me busques a nadie, ¿entendido? Te conozco demasiado bien.- su amiga suelta una risa muy falsa, el móvil de ésta comienza a sonar.

\- Es Javi, ¿nos vemos luego?- Kate se queda sola en la mesa, recoge la bandeja y sin pensarlo se acerca hasta Rick.

\- Hola Kate, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?- El joven señala una silla vacía, Kate recibe miradas no muy agradables, se han clavado en su espalda pero le importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás; el curso prácticamente ha terminado.

\- ¿Y esas hojas?- A Kate le pica la curiosidad, los exámenes han terminado y ambos han obtenido calificaciones de categoría.- es una historia que estoy escribiendo.- responde él casi susurrando por temor a que alguien le escuche.

\- ¿Y de qué trata?

\- Es de un luchador, un héroe que pretende conseguir la justicia en su ciudad.

\- Suena interesante, ¿y ese protagonista tiene nombre?- Rick le pasa una hoja de posibles nombres, todavía no lo ha decidido.- me gusta el número 7.

\- ¿Derrick Storm?

\- Creo que le pega a ese tipo de hombre, pero tan sólo es una sugerencia.- Rick subraya el número siete, ya tiene nombre gracias a la chica con la que ha soñado estos últimos días.

\- Tengo que irme a casa, mis padres tienen una sorpresa por mi graduación.

\- ¡Kate espera!- Rick se maldice por su tono de desesperación, la chica se gira.- ¿querrías quedar conmigo algún día para tomar un café?

\- Me encantaría.- ésta coge prestado el bolígrafo y apunta algo en una servilleta de la cafetería.- es mi número, llámame.- y dicho esto se marcha con un movimiento que consigue que Rick pierda el equilibrio; guarda la servilleta como un tesoro.

_Algo más tarde…_

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Es para mí?- Kate da saltos de alegría al ver el precioso Toyota Prius azul eléctrico que sus padres le han regalado.

\- Te lo mereces cariño, has obtenido la calificación más alta de tu promoción.- Kate besa y abraza a sus padres con entusiasmo y llena de júbilo.- ¿puedo estrenarlo?

\- Por supuesto pero ten cuidado, a las ocho en casa para la cena.- Kate quita el enorme lazo rojo que envolvía el coche, se mete dentro y lo admira, es maravilloso. Decide ir a hacerle una visita a su amiga, se va a morir de la envidia cuando lo vea.

_En el apartamento de Rick…_

El joven entra con una gran sonrisa, ha estado así desde que salió de la universidad, se sorprende al ver a su madre esperándole también con la misma expresión.

-¡Madre! ¿Has salido antes?

\- Ven, siéntate, tengo algo para ti.- Rick obedece, deja su historia en la mesa y se sienta en el pequeño y descolchado sofá de segunda mano.- por tu expresión deduzco que es algo bueno.

\- Toma.- Martha le entrega una cajita de terciopelo alargada.- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es mi regalo de graduación, vas a trabajar en la editorial que querías, necesitarás esto para comenzar.- Rick odia que su madre utilice el dinero para derrocharlo pero su pensamiento cambia al ver la hermosa pluma que se encuentra en la caja.

\- No…no puede ser…es…- las palabras se aglomeran en su garganta, luchan por salir todas a la vez pero está demasiado asombrado.

\- La pluma que viste hace unas semanas, te quedaste embobado mirándola.

\- Madre, su precio era de doscientos dólares, ¿cómo has podido comprarla?

\- No te preocupes por eso, ¿te gusta?- Rick se abalanza para abrazar a su madre, es un pequeño regalo que le ha hecho sentir el hombre más grande del mundo.

\- Mi primera novela te la dedicaré a ti madre, y será escrita con esta pluma. Te lo prometo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rick entra entusiasmado y nervioso a la que va a ser su editorial durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que consiga publicar su primera novela; una joven rubia le espera en recepción.

-Tú debes de ser Richard Rogers, voy a ser tu guía durante esta semana, me llamo Gina.

\- Es un placer Gina.- ambos se estrechan las manos, un simple gesto de cordialidad que a la chica rubia de ojos azules le provoca un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

\- Richard, ¿cuántos años tienes?- Ambos comienzan a caminar por los pasillos del gran edificio situado en el centro de la ciudad, a Rick le pilla bastante lejos de casa pero es una oportunidad única.- Tengo 21 años, ¿es un problema?

\- Para nada, pero creo que eres el más joven de la editorial, ¿por qué elegiste esta editorial?

\- He escrito una novela y me gustaría que le echaran un vistazo, creo que debería de compartirla con el resto de los neoyorkinos.- responde él seguro de sí mismo, a Gina le sorprende cómo un chico tan joven tiene tanta confianza.

\- Pues si quieres se lo paso a los de arriba, entre tú y yo, tengo contactos.

\- Seguro que sí.- responde él con una sonrisa, Gina suelta una pequeña risa, le ha gustado ese chico, tanto físicamente como su personalidad; ¿estará soltero?

\- Bueno pues creo que ya lo has visto todo, esta es tu mesa.- Gina le muestra un escritorio con cajones, un sillón bastante cómodo y un ordenador de última generación.- disfruta cada minuto Richard, avísame si necesitas algo.

\- Muchas gracias Gina.- la mujer se marcha para continuar con el trabajo, Rick observa las demás mesas, las personas trabajan sin detenerse, algunos charlan con un café en la mano otros aprovechan para fumarse un cigarro.

\- ¿Diga?- Martha no ha reconocido el número.- Madre, soy yo.

\- ¡Ricky! ¡¿Estás trabajando ya?!

\- Pues voy a empezar con unos papeles que han aparecido misteriosamente en mi mesa, llegaré algo tarde para la cena.

\- No te preocupes, tú diviértete y haz caso a los jefes.

\- Te quiero.- Rick cuelga el teléfono, saca la servilleta de su cartera y marca los números, espera mientras escucha varios pitidos; cuando ya va perder la esperanza alguien descuelga el móvil.

\- ¿Quién es?- Rick traga saliva, escuchar sólo su voz ya consigue que pierda los nervios y le tiemblen las manos.- Espero que esto no sea una broma, no tiene gracia.

\- Kate, soy…soy Richard.

\- ¡Richard! ¿Desde dónde llamas? Ese prefijo pertenece a un edificio del centro.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Si te lo digo tendré que matarte, ¿cómo estás?- El cuerpo del chico se relaja al escuchar la risa a través del teléfono, es igual de dulce.

\- Muy bien, oye, ¿hoy puedes quedar para ese café?

\- Pues…- Rick cruza los dedos, Kate busca en su móvil.- ¡estás de suerte! Hoy no tengo nada que hacer, ¿dónde quedamos?

\- ¿Qué te parece en Tribecca? Hay una cafetería muy buena.

\- De acuerdo, ahora en serio, ¿desde dónde llamas?

\- He empezado hoy a trabajar en la editorial que te comenté.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Me alegro mucho! Si quieres paso a recogerte, me pilla de camino.

\- ¿No te importa?

\- Para nada, será un placer, nos vemos.

\- Adiós Kate.- Rick tiene ganas de saltar, de gritar, esa chica le vuelve loco; tiene que armarse de valor y pedirle que vaya con él a la fiesta de graduación, ¿le aceptará?

_Horas más tarde…_

-¿Ya te marchas?- Pregunta Gina al ver cómo el nuevo recoge sus cosas con algo de prisa.- he quedado con alguien, volveré mañana temprano.

\- Tranquilo, ya sabes que tu horario es flexible los tres primeros meses.- la mujer acorta las distancias aprovechando que Rick le da la espalda, éste da un sobresalto al encontrarse con ella.

\- Gracias de nuevo por todo, mañana traeré mi novela para que se la pases a los de arriba.

\- Seguro que es muy buena.- y dicho esto el joven se marcha, Kate le espera en la puerta con los intermitentes puestos.

\- Hola, ¿has esperado mucho?

\- Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un buen café.- Rick le dedica una sonrisa de disculpa, Kate quita los intermitentes y acelera; el chico le va indicando la dirección, por suerte para ellos encuentran un buen aparcamiento.

\- ¿El coche es nuevo?- Pregunta él mientras entran a la cafetería, las mesas están repletas de jóvenes, empresarios entran y salen para llevarse el café.

\- Un regalo de graduación, creo que es algo exagerado pero mis padres son así.

\- Te lo mereces, las notas son extraordinarias.- a Kate le da miedo preguntar, ¿habrá recibido él algo por sus calificaciones?

\- ¿Qué van a tomar?- Los amigos se han sentado en una mesa algo alejada, la única que quedaba libre, una joven con el uniforme de la cafetería les espera para tomar nota.

\- Yo quiero un café con leche.- responde Rick dedicándole una agradable sonrisa a la camarera, ésta se sonroja; Kate no es partidaria de lo que acaba de presenciar.- yo un café con leche desnatada y vainilla.

\- Enseguida vuelvo con su pedido.- Kate no disimula su enfado por lo que acaba de ocurrir, no puede ser… ¿acaso está celosa?

\- Kate, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, tranquilo. ¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día?

\- Pues lleno de papeleo pero bien, ¿puedo confesarte algo?- Kate asiente olvidando por completo lo de la camarera.- creo que la chica que me ha guiado me ha tirado los tejos, ¿te lo puedes creer?

\- ¡No! ¿Y cómo has podido darte cuenta?

\- Porque casi me devora, menos mal que le he dicho que ya había quedado contigo. Es una chica muy simpática pero no es mi tipo.- ¿por qué le estará contando todo eso? Se pregunta Kate, ésta se ha llevado el dedo a un mechón de pelo y ahora le da vueltas.

\- Oye Kate, yo he visto tu regalo de graduación pero tú el mío no, ¿quieres verlo?

\- ¡Claro!- Rick abre su mochila y saca una cajita de terciopelo.- Ábrela.- Kate coge la caja con sumo cuidado, su rostro no cambia al ver lo que hay en el interior.

\- ¿Es una pluma?

\- De doscientos dólares, casi mato a mi madre pero dice que me la merezco.

\- ¿Casi la matas? ¿Por qué?- Rick y Kate han charlado de varios temas pero él siempre evitaba cualquier tema que estuviese relacionado con su pasado o familia, no es que no esté orgulloso pero su vida es totalmente diferente a la de su amiga.

\- Verás, mi madre y yo…vivimos el día a día, ella trabaja en un café teatro y trae el dinero que le dan todos los meses más propina si hay suerte. Esta pluma…no tiene precio.- entonces es cierto, piensa Kate, todo lo que dicen de él es verdad pero no quiere alejarse de él; todo lo contrario.

\- Les traigo el pedido.- interrumpe la camarera pero esta vez no recibe una sonrisa, Rick no aparta la mirada de su acompañante que observa de otra forma la pluma.

\- Rick, tengo que preguntarte algo.

\- Yo también quería pedirte algo.

\- Está bien, ¿a la de tres?- Él asiente, ambos cuentan con los dedos.- ¿Quieres venir a la fiesta conmigo?- Preguntan al unísono.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

El silencio es el dueño del momento tan incómodo entre Rick y Kate, ambos han preguntado exactamente lo mismo sin detenerse a pensar en lo que realmente quieren el uno del otro.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres venir conmigo?

\- Rick, si lo dices por tu tema económico, no tienes de qué preocuparte; a mí me importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás.- el chico desea probar los labios de la joven que le sonríe con dulzura, Kate le agarra una mano.- ¿aceptas mi invitación?

\- Sólo si tú aceptas la mía.- los amigos se terminan el café mientras hablan de sus posibles futuros, ella como una abogada importante y él escritor de novelas; la hora de volver a casa ya ha llegado.

\- ¿Quieres que te acerque?

\- Ya has hecho bastante trayéndome aquí, iré a pie, estoy acostumbrado.- las nubes negras del cielo indican que lloverá en cualquier momento.- lo siento Rick pero no voy a dejar que te vayas con este tiempo, entra en el coche, es una orden.

\- ¡Sí Señor!- Responde él imitando a un soldado, se ponen el cinturón, de nuevo, Rick le va indicando la dirección; Kate va observando cómo se alejan poco a poco de la ciudad para entrar en un barrio algo distinto a lo que ella está acostumbrada.

\- Puedes dejarme aquí, no hace falta que me lleves hasta la puerta.

\- Insisto, ¿piensas que esto me asusta? No me conoces Richard Rogers.- de repente se pone a llover de forma excesiva, Kate consigue aparcar justo en la puerta del apartamento de su amigo; el cual no deja de mover sus manos con un gesto nervioso.

\- ¿Vas a irte con esta lluvia? Puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres, hoy toca comida china y mi madre siempre trae de más.- en ese momento suena el móvil de la chica, aparece el número de su madre.

\- No, mamá…tranquila, estoy en casa de Richard, sí, no me moveré de aquí hasta que no aminore la lluvia; yo también te quiero.- el joven no ha podido disimular su alegría al saber que Kate va a cenar con él.

Rick busca las llaves en su mochila, su puerta consta de varios cerrojos por seguridad, no es bueno confiarse de las personas que viven por aquí; el frío se hace patente en el diminuto y cuco apartamento.

-¡Mamá, ya estoy aquí!- Una mujer aparece por un pasillo con efusividad, se detiene al ver que su hijo no viene solo.- Hola, ¿quién es esta preciosa chica?

\- Encantada de conocerla Señora Rogers, soy Katherine Beckett.

\- Nada de formalismos, llámame Martha, ¿tú eres la bella dama que estaba en apuros?- Kate mira a Rick al escuchar ese comentario, éste se sonroja y pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Su hijo es todo un caballero, no me conocía y aún así me salvó de las garras de un monstruo.

\- Le he criado bien, aunque es así desde que entró en la universidad, tendrías que haberlo visto en el instituto; era un rebelde.- a Kate le ha caído bien la mujer pelirroja con una vestimenta poco común. Los tres se sientan en la mesa del pequeño comedor.

\- Y dime Katherine, ¿qué has estudiado?

\- Derecho, mis padres son abogados y quieren que siga sus pasos.

\- Es una buena carrera, pero, ¿tienes alguna otra cosa en mente?- Kate y Rick se miran extrañados.- por ejemplo, Richard va a ser escritor pero le hubiese gustado ser cantante.

\- ¿En serio?- Pregunta Kate con un tono divertido.- ¡Mamá, ya te vale!

\- ¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo, seguro que Katherine tiene algo en mente.- la chica nunca se lo había preguntado, tampoco le han dado opciones así que nunca se ha cuestionado su futuro.

\- Pues ahora mismo estoy en blanco Martha, pero te prometo que si encuentro algo en mi cabeza no dudaré en decírtelo.- creo que ya es hora de irme.

\- La lluvia te ha dado una tregua, te acompaño a la puerta.- Martha se queda recogiendo los platos mientras los amigos esperan para despedirse.

\- Gracias por la cena, tu madre es increíble.

\- La fiesta es este sábado, ¿cómo quedamos?

\- Seguro que mi padre contrata una limusina, suele ser algo exagerado y pomposo para estas ocasiones.

\- ¿Paso a por ti entonces?

\- Vale.- es como si el tiempo se detuviese para los dos, Rick se acerca para besar la mejilla de la chica, sus labios casi rozan los de Kate que ahora se sonroja por el casi beso.- Hasta el sábado Rick.

\- Nos vemos, Kate.- cuando la joven cierra la puerta, Martha corre hacia su hijo y le da un fuerte abrazo.- Madre, ¿a qué se debe esto?

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, no dejes escapar a esa chica; sé cómo le miras y cómo te mira ella. Eso es amor Richard, créeme.

\- Madre, Kate no puede salir con un chico como yo, mírame.

\- Eso hago, y ¿sabes lo que veo? Un hombre responsable, trabajador, que cree en sí mismo y en lo que puede llegar a ser; ¿qué chica no querría tenerte?

\- No quiero dar pena madre y por eso está Kate conmigo, ha visto nuestro apartamento; ¿crees que si tuviese dinero se fijaría en mí?- Martha le da un manotazo en la cabeza.

\- ¡No quiero volver a oír decir algo semejante! ¿Me has entendido? Kate no sabía que vivías aquí cuando te enfrentaste a su ex novio, ya le gustabas por eso; nuestra situación económica no tiene nada que ver.

\- Me voy a la cama, estoy agotado.- es lo único que responde su hijo sin levantar la mirada del suelo, sabe de sobra que su madre tiene razón en todo pero le cuesta imaginar un mundo en el que la preciosa Katherine Beckett quiera salir con él.

_En otra parte de la ciudad…_

Kate entra algo empapada por el trayecto del coche al portal, su madre está terminando de recoger la mesa cuando entra su hija.

-¿Cómo ha ido la cena?

\- Muy bien, he conocido a la madre de Rick, Martha Rogers.- entonces Johanna abre los ojos, busca en uno de los cajones un dvd.- ya decía yo que me sonaba ese apellido, ¿has conocido a la famosa Martha Rogers?

\- ¿Famosa?

\- Fue una gran actriz hace unos años, sobre todo de teatro, aquí tengo algunas representaciones suyas. Dejó el trabajo cuando se quedó embarazada.- Kate observa la carátula de la caja, Martha sale con menos años pero con la misma expresión en los ojos e igual de feliz.

\- Rick no me contó nada, y ella tampoco.

\- No les gustará fardar, y lo veo bien.- Kate deja sus cosas en la habitación, ahora se siente fatal al ver su lujoso hogar; la familia Rogers se merece algo mejor, reza para que les vaya bien.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rick está indeciso, la mujer que está detrás del mostrador se acerca al joven al ver su rostro confuso.

-Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- Pues la verdad es que sí.- Rick no sabe qué flor escoger para regalársela a Kate el sábado.- necesito consejo sobre esas dos de aquí.- comenta señalando una rosa roja y un lirio blanco y reluciente.

\- ¿No le has preguntado a tu novia?- La muchacha se arrepiente enseguida al ver el enrojecimiento de las mejillas del chico de ojos azules.- ups, lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, tan sólo es una amiga; vamos a ir juntos a la fiesta de graduación de la universidad.

\- ¿Amiga?- La chica de la floristería sonríe porque hasta ella sabe que esa noche va a ser increíble tanto para el chico como para la joven afortunada.- creo que deberías de escoger el lirio, las rosas son muy comunes; si quieres sorprenderla…escoge el lirio.

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

\- No te preocupes por el precio, esta vez invito yo, sé que a tu "amiga".- hace un gesto con los dedos para representar las comillas.- le gustará el lirio.- Rick sale con una gran sonrisa, a él le gustaba más la rosa roja pero el lirio es más parecido a Kate, elegante y suave al tacto.

La fiesta se va a celebrar en el pabellón del campus en la universidad, ya lo han preparado todo para la gran noche, los estudiantes no hablan de otra cosa tanto en el campus como en casa.

-¡Venga Lanie! ¡No tengo todo el día! ¿El azul o el rojo?- Kate lleva dos vestidos de fiesta, uno en cada mano, espera a que Lanie le diga cuál escoger para el sábado.

\- No entiendo por qué has elegido a Richard Rogers para ir a la fiesta, hay más tíos mejores que él.- Kate pone los ojos en blanco, no va a volver a discutir con su amiga por el mismo tema.- me quedaré con el azul, gracias por tu ayuda.

Las amigas caminan por la gran ciudad, unos tíos le silban cuando pasan por su lado.

-No tenéis nada que hacer con nosotras, volved cuando seáis hombres de verdad.- contesta Lanie a la misma vez que se aleja dejando sin habla a los chicos.- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?

\- Para nada, odio a los hombres que piensan que tienen alguna posibilidad sólo por tener una tableta de chocolate.

\- Espo tiene tableta.- responde Kate soltando una carcajada.- Pero él es distinto.

\- Pues no veo la diferencia.

\- ¿Te estás vengando por el tema de Richard?- Kate asiente ahora con el rostro serio.- Es un chico increíble, me gusta estar a su lado, es sensible y fuerte a la vez. No sé por qué te empeñas en soltar estupideces acerca del tema económico.

\- Kate, es pobre, él vive a tomar por culo y tú en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad. ¿Es que no lo ves?

\- ¿Ver el qué? Lanie, Richard podrá no tener las mismas posibilidades que nosotras, a lo mejor sí vive en un apartamento diminuto con su madre pero, ¿sabes qué? Él al menos es responsable, trabaja para tener un futuro, se preocupa por los demás, es más, creo que la palabra egoísmo no existe en su vocabulario.

\- ¿Puedes ir al grano?

\- Pues que me importa una mierda dónde o con quién viva, es un chico maravilloso y pienso disfrutar de la fiesta con él; te guste o no.- y así, Kate da por zanjada la conversación sobre Richard. ¿De verdad el dinero es tan importante? Si Richard tuviese dinero, ¿sería diferente? Le da miedo pensar en la posibilidad de que si triunfa como escritor, su forma de ser cambie de forma radical.

_El día de la fiesta…_

Rick traga saliva antes de tocar el timbre con su mano sudorosa y temblorosa a causa de los nervios; se arregla la corbata antes de que un hombre de unos cuarenta y poco años le observe de abajo hacia arriba.

-Tú debes de ser Richard.- el joven estira su brazo para estrechar la mano del padre de su acompañante, Jim le imita.- Encantado de conocerle Señor Beckett.

\- No quiero que te tomes esto como una amenaza sino como un aviso, sí le haces daño a mi niña o te pasas de la raya…iré a por ti, ¿entendido?- Rick asiente con el miedo en los ojos, todo cambia cuando Johanna se acerca a ellos.

\- ¡Vamos Richard, no te quedes ahí de pie! ¡Kate bajará enseguida!- El invitado no puede evitar soltar un silbido de asombro al ver el lujoso apartamento, ¿cómo es posible que Kate quiera salir con él? No tienen nada en común.

\- Oye Richard, ¿podrías pedirle un autógrafo a tu madre?- Johanna aparece con una foto de su madre cuando tenía menos edad, sale realmente guapa.

\- ¿Eres una fan Señora Beckett? A mi madre le caerías bien, dice que sólo los profesionales y con buen gusto saben apreciar su trabajo.- Johanna suelta una sonora carcajada, Jim, sin embargo, actúa de padre responsable y protector.

\- Sería genial quedar con ella para tomar un café y conocerle en persona, sólo le vi actuar un par de veces pero tengo todos sus vídeos.- la conversación se ve interrumpida por el sonido de unos tacones bajando por las escaleras, Kate baja despacio, lleva un precioso vestido azul que termine en las rodillas. Unos tacones que van a juego con el tono de piel, una preciosa mariposa azul reposa en su cuello.

\- ¡Guau!- Exclaman Jim y Rick al mismo tiempo, ambos evitan mirarse.- ¡Katie, estás preciosa!- Johanna le llena la cara de besos, Jim coge la cámara de fotos.- ¡Me prometí que no iba a llorar!- La mujer se seca las lágrimas rápidamente, se coloca junto a su marido para admirar la preciosa escena.

\- Ese vestido te queda muy bien Katherine.

\- Gracias, Richard.- el chico aprovecha para sacar una cajita transparente, hay un precioso lirio en su interior dispuesto a ser colocado en la muñeca de una hermosa dama.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Es un lirio?

\- Pues sí… ¿algún problema?- Pregunta Rick asustado al ver el gesto de Kate pero ésta le besa en la mejilla, hubiese sido en los labios pero sus padres están delante.- son mis flores favoritas, ¿cómo lo has descubierto?

\- Intuición, supongo. O suerte.- termina con un guiño, Rick le coloca el lirio con suavidad, un breve momento para ambos pero muy intenso.- Bueno chicos, os voy a hacer la foto.

\- ¡Pasadlo bien! ¡No abuséis del alcohol!- Grita Johanna antes de ver cómo su hija desaparece acompañada de un chico que le ha caído bien.- la verdad es que hacen una pareja estupenda.

\- Si…- Jim observa la foto que ha hecho, es la primera vez que ve a su hija tan feliz, quizás ese chico sí sea el adecuado para ella.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Esta noche no importa lo que una persona esté estudiando o haya estudiado, todos piensan en lo mismo, diversión y mucha fiesta. Han trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta la cima y se merecen disfrutar de cada minuto.

-¡Joder!- Exclama Kate al ver el decorado que han preparado para la ocasión.- ¡Es precioso!- La joven agarra la mano del su acompañante para entrar con él, Rick respira profundamente; un leve escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al contacto de la chica.

\- ¡Kate! ¡Estamos aquí!- Cuatro parejas saludan a la joven que corre entusiasmada hacia ellos.- ¡Chicos, estáis deslumbrantes!- Lanie y Kate se funden en un abrazo.- ¿Aquel es tu acompañante?- Pregunta una chica rubia de ojos azules, un chico con el mismo color de ojos pero de cabello castaño dirige su mirada hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Ese no es…?- Kate le detiene con la mano.- Sí, es Richard Rogers, más os vale no ser crueles con él. Es un chico maravilloso y hoy va a ser mi pareja así que por favor, no joderme la noche, ¿entendido?- Sus amigos mueven la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Rick, ven!- El joven da pequeños pasos, Kate le ofrece la mano para terminar de acortar las distancias.- Chicos, os presento a Rick.- éstos saludan con la mano.- Rick, éstos son: Lanie que ha venido con Javi, y éstos son Kevin y Jenny.

\- Es un placer conoceros, ¿qué habéis estudiado?

\- Yo voy a ser la mejor forense de la ciudad.- responde Lanie con mucha seguridad.- yo quiero ser entrenador de lucha.- Javi aprovecha para hablar de las peleas que ha ganado.

\- ¿Y tú Kevin?

\- La verdad es que escogí la carrera de publicidad por mis padres pero yo quiero ser policía; siempre me ha fascinado ese mundo.- las conversaciones terminan cuando el decano entra por la puerta.

\- "Buenas noches a todos, esta fiesta ha sido organizada con mucho esfuerzo y entusiasmo. Espero que disfrutéis porque todos habéis trabajado y estudiado para sacar vuestro futuro hacia delante. Gracias".- los estudiantes aplauden y vitorean, un Dj se pone a trabajar en el escenario con su mesa de mezclas.

Rick pide dos cubatas en la barra, busca a Kate, ésta habla animadamente con varios compañeros; nunca comprenderá por qué esa chica está interesada en él, ¿habrá perdido alguna apuesta? ¿Le han obligado?

-¡Hola!- Una chica pelirroja, con gafas de pasta y una cara divertida se acerca al chico.- ¿No crees que te has excedido?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Llevas un vaso en cada mano pero estás solo, sí que te tomas en serio lo de de disfrutar.- Rick no comprende el comportamiento de esa chica, ésta cada vez se acerca a él; casi puede oler su perfume barato.- ¿quieres que vayamos a un sitio más íntimo? Creo que estás muy bueno.- Un cubata se cae al suelo debido a un golpe de un chico que creía estar bailando.

\- Lo…Lo siento pero no es buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tu novia no se enterará, será uno rápido, en los baños.- Rick no da crédito a lo que está escuchando, en ese momento alguien aparece tras la chica.

\- ¿Qué no me enteraré de qué? Ricky, ¿quién es ésta?- Kate se coloca junto a su acompañante, le coge una mano y mira con desprecio a la buscona pelirroja.- ¿Estáis juntos?- La chica se sube las gafas con el dedo.- Lo siento, no sabía que estaba contigo.

\- Menos mal que has aparecido, quería llevarme a los baños.- la respuesta que recibe es una sonora carcajada, Kate ya lleva un par de cubatas en el cuerpo y algún que otro chupito pero sigue siendo consciente de dónde está y con quién.

\- Es comprensible Rick, con ese cuerpazo que tienes, ¿quién no va a querer llevarte para echar un polvo?- Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.- Kate, me parece que ya has bebido lo suficiente, vámonos a un sitio más alejado.

\- De acuerdo, conozco un sitio perfecto, sígueme.- la música va sonando cada vez menos, apenas es un zumbido en algún rincón del campus. Rick no tiene ni idea de hacia dónde va, simplemente deja que Kate le guíe.

\- ¡Ya hemos llegado!- Exclama la chica al entrar por la puerta doble.- ¿La biblioteca? Definitivamente estás fatal.- el chico bebe de su cubata.- Rick, quiero hacerlo contigo.- la bebida sale disparada por la boca y por la nariz a causa del asombro.

\- ¡¿PERDONA?! ¡Kate! ¡¿Te han echado algo en la bebida?!- Pero el gesto de pícara que le dedica no es provocado por el alcohol ni mucho menos, ese joven le atrae demasiado, desde que le plantó cara a Ashton.

\- Venga Rick, sé que yo te gusto, no lo niegues. Hoy me has mirado el culo y los pechos demasiadas veces, ¿te crees que no me he dado cuenta?- Menos mal que apenas hay luz porque el rostro de Rick está muy enrojecido por la vergüenza.

\- Kate, apenas me conoces, ¿sólo es atracción física? ¿O hay algo más?- Los labios de él se encuentran con los de ella, sus lenguas comienzan una lucha en sus bocas.- Me gustas Rick, y de verdad que quiero hacerlo contigo.

\- Pero… ¿en la biblioteca? ¿En serio?

\- ¿Te resulta incómodo?

\- Pues algo sí, aquí sólo se viene a estudiar.- Kate vuelve a soltar una fuerte carcajada.- ¡Ay Rick! ¡Con la edad que tienes y lo bueno que estás…eres muy ingenuo! Voy a mostrarte algo.- de nuevo comienzan a caminar, Kate echa por varios pasillos del enorme lugar, terminan en una zona con una especie de colchoneta y cojines en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué es este sitio?

\- Se supone que es para leer revistas o escuchar música sin que nadie te estorbe, además de ser un sitio muy…ya sabes…frecuentado por parejas con ganas de pasarlo bien.

\- Como nosotros ahora mismo.

\- Exacto.- la luz de la luna da directamente en la esquina donde los jóvenes permanecen de pie, Rick atrae el cuerpo de la chica hacia él, el cubata que se ha bebido de un trago le ha hecho el efecto deseado.- Quítame el vestido.- la prenda cae al suelo dejando a la chica con el encaje negro que su madre le regaló al cumplir los veinte años.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Eres una diosa!

\- Y esta diosa está hambrienta.- Rick coge a Kate y la tumba suavemente en la colchoneta, coloca un cojín en su cabeza para estar más cómoda.- Rick, ¿tienes preservativos?

\- Mi madre me aconsejó que me trajese, yo pensaba que estaba delirando pero ya veo que las madres nunca se equivocan.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo?

\- No hace falta, en el instituto me enseñaron un truco, espera.- Rick se deshace de la chaqueta, la camisa, los zapatos, los calcetines.- Esa guarra tenía razón, estás muy bueno, tú tienes que hacer ejercicio para conseguir ese cuerpo.

\- Hago abdominales y flexiones en casa agarrado a una barra colocada en el techo.- el cuerpo de Kate responde ante esa imagen, un calor recorre su cuerpo deteniéndose en esa parte que ahora mismo quiere dejar libre.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?- Pregunta él antes de quitarse los bóxers.- no quiero que te arrepientas a la mañana siguiente.

\- Desnúdate, si te sientes cohibido yo puedo arreglarlo.- el sostén cae al suelo dejando ver unos pechos perfectos, ahora mismo Rick siente la erección, ha sido automática.- ¡Vaya, ahora ya no puedes echarte atrás!- Comenta Kate reprimiendo una carcajada al ver el enorme bulto.

\- Túmbate.- ordena Rick, se coloca encima de Kate, busca sus labios y le besa, le besa con pasión, enreda sus manos en su cabello; su boca baja lentamente, da pequeños besos en el cuello de la chica la cual se estremece. Los pezones de Kate se endurecen casi al instante, Rick los masajea, les da pequeños mordiscos y los besa.

\- Esto es una tortura Rick, ¿es una venganza?- Pero no obtiene respuesta, Rick se levanta, coge la fina tela del tanga y lo arrastra por las piernas hasta dejarlo junto con la ropa esparcida.

\- ¿Preparada?- Kate asiente con la mirada llena de deseo, pero antes de hacer nada, escuchan el sonido de una puerta.- ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!

\- Es Lanie.- susurra Kate con desconcierto.- ¿Qué narices está haciendo en la biblioteca?

\- ¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo? Míranos a nosotros.- unos minutos más tarde comienzan a escuchar unos gemidos provenientes de unos metros más lejos.- ¿qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunta él todavía con la erección.

\- No sé tú pero a mí esto me da mucho morbo, hacerlo sabiendo que hay otra pareja haciendo lo mismo, ¿qué me dices?

\- Qué estas como una cabra pero no pienso quedarme con las ganas, yo si empiezo algo lo termino.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Gracias a todos por los votos y comentarios, quise plasmar la vida de esta pareja con menos edad y por lo que veo, lo estoy consiguiendo. Este capítulo es algo más corto que el anterior, espero que os guste.**

Kate mete la lleve en la cerradura como puede, la oscuridad no le facilita el poder entrar en el apartamento. Deja las llaves con sumo cuidado, lleva el bolso en una mano y los zapatos en otra, sube las escaleras de puntillas.

-¿La fiesta ha ido bien?- La joven pega un chillido provocado por el susto.- ¡Mamá, por dios! ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?

\- Estaba preocupada por ti, te he dejado un montón de llamadas, ¿por qué no me lo has cogido?- La expresión de incredulidad se hace patente en el rostro de la hija.- mamá, no lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? Me estaba divirtiendo.

\- Y me parece estupendo, pero la próxima vez envíame algo, aunque yo esté durmiendo. ¿Entendido?- El miedo se refleja en los ojos de la agotada Johanna, Kate no comprende el comportamiento de su madre pero acaba asintiendo con la cabeza.- Me voy a la cama, estoy agotada.

\- Buenas noches cielo.- la luz de la mesita de noche ilumina la enorme habitación de Kate, ésta pone el móvil a cargar, decide darse una ducha rápida antes de acostarse; sigue cachonda por lo que ha vivido esta noche junto con Rick. Ese chico le llevó a un mundo completamente distinto, jamás había tenido tantos orgasmos en una sola noche y con un solo tío.

_Un par de horas antes…_

El cuerpo de Kate se estremece al sentir el miembro de Rick dentro de ella, agarra la cintura de él con sus largas y preciosas piernas.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta él al ver la expresión que pone Kate.- Perfectamente.- responde ella casi jadeando.- Lanie y Javi han terminado y han decidido ir a los vestuarios a darse una ducha, mientras tanto Rick y Kate continúan dándose placer de mil formas posibles.

\- ¡Oh Rick…!- Gime Kate cuando éste aumenta el ritmo consiguiendo que ella le arañe la espalda y se abrace a él.- ¡Dios…!- Al cabo de unos minutos los dos caen exhaustos a la colchoneta, completamente desnudos y felices por lo que acaban de hacer a la luz de la luna.

_Ahora…en otra parte de la ciudad…_

Rick tampoco puede conciliar el sueño, el agua de la ducha recorre su cuerpo dejando gotas de agua por su pecho. No da crédito a lo que ha pasado, ¿en serio lo ha hecho? ¿Se ha acostado con Kate? Él no es así, apenas conoce a la chica pero es que le vuelve loco; su forma de ser, su sonrisa, ese cuerpo que seguro que no es de este mundo.

-¿Rick? ¿Eres tú?- Martha entra con los ojos entrecerrados, el agua de la ducha le ha despertado.- Sí madre, hemos bailado mucho y quería darme una ducha antes de acostarme.

\- ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Ha habido beso con Katherine?- "Ha habido más que eso" responde Rick en su cabeza.- Madre, eres una cotilla.

\- ¡Eso es que sí! ¡Ricky, eso es maravilloso! Creo que esa chica es la indicada para ti.- su hijo pone los ojos en blanco, apaga el grifo y se coloca la toalla alrededor de la cintura.- ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? Somos jóvenes y nos estamos conociendo.

\- No me seas pesimista, cielo, ¿qué sientes por ella?- Éste se pone la camisa del pijama, después de la noche que ha tenido…Está claro que sus sentimientos hacia ella han cambiado, cada vez le gusta más y eso, Kate, tiene que saberlo.

\- Lo que sienta por ella no es cosa tuya madre.- Martha se sorprende por esa contestación pero comprende que debe ser por el agotamiento.- lo entiendo, quieres intimidad, buenas noches.

\- ¡Madre!- Ésta se gira.- ¿Quieres venir mañana conmigo a tomar algo? Johanna se muere por conocerte.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Será un placer! Gracias hijo.- Martha le llena de besos aprovechando el momento.- Vale, ya no te molesto más, que descanses.

Rick se tumba en la cama sin tan siquiera mover la sábana, no tiene frío, no cuando sigue pensando en ella. Coge el móvil y busca su número, le manda un mensaje, no sabe si seguirá despierta pero debe hacerlo.

_En casa de Kate…_

El móvil de la chica vibra sobre la mesita, ésta lo coge rápidamente para no despertar a sus padres, una sonrisa aparece al leer el nombre.

-"_Gracias por esta maravillosa noche, no sé qué es lo que viste en mí pero está claro que sientes algo. Deseo que las horas transcurran a gran velocidad para poder disfrutar de esos preciosos ojos llenos de vida y alegría. Buenas noches, Rick._

_En casa de Rick…_

Su móvil suena a los dos minutos de haber enviado el mensaje, su corazón da un vuelco al leer la respuesta.

-"_Gracias a ti por haberme convertido en la chica más afortunada de la noche, no voy a olvidar la mágica noche que viví junto a ti. Lo que he visto en ti no se puede describir con palabras, yo también estoy deseando volver a verte. Que descanses, Kate._

Ambos duermen con una gran sonrisa en la cara, todo tiene un comienzo y ellos acaban de empezar algo nuevo en sus vidas. Kate comenzará a trabajar en el bufete con sus padres y Rick seguirá en la editorial; lo que no saben es que algo ocurrirá y dará un giro inesperado.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Como ya mencioné en el capítulo anterior, las vidas de Rick y Kate darían un giro inesperado; la muerte de Johanna es igual que en la serie, la relación de Rick y Kate va a desaparecer durante un tiempo. En un año pueden pasar mil cosas, y sus vidas se cruzarán otra vez. Gracias por los votos y comentarios. Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 9**

Rick corre lo más rápido que puede, esquiva a las personas que se cruzan en su camino; el pelo se le termina de secar en lo que llega al despacho de Gina. El joven se arregla antes de tocar la puerta, una voz dulce le invita a entrar.

-¡Buenos días Gina! ¡He venido en cuanto he recibido el mensaje!- Gina le hace un gesto con la mano para que se siente en el sillón.

-¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme?- Gina coge una hoja y un bolígrafo, los deja sobre su mesa.- Lee esto, por favor.- el rostro serio de la chica preocupa a Rick el cual con las manos temblorosas agarra el trozo de papel. Sus ojos se abren como platos, la garganta se le seca de repente.

\- Esto…-hace una breve pausa para mantener la compostura.- ¿Esto es real?

\- Richard, tu novela les ha dejado sin palabras; los de arriba se han quedado atónitos con tu talento. Cito textualmente: "Ese joven tiene un brillante futuro por delante"

\- Si firmo esto… ¿la publicarán?- La mujer rubia con un vestido demasiado corto y escotado se sienta frente a él dejando ver sus prominentes pechos, Rick aparta la vista.- Sólo si me aseguras que habrá una segunda parte.

\- Por eso no deben preocuparse, lo tengo todo aquí.- responde llevándose el dedo índice a su cabeza.- según este contrato, vas a ser mi…

\- Representante y editora.- contesta Gina con una gran sonrisa, eso le puede abrir las puertas para tirárselo, le gusta mucho ese joven.- llevaré tus giras, firmas, fiestas de promoción…tú sólo tendrás que pensar en el dinero que vas a ganar y lo que vas a hacer con él.

\- ¿Cuánto me pagarán por las ventas?- Al escuchar la cantidad, Rick no puede evitar levantarse de la impresión, jamás había visto tantos ceros juntos y tantos números.- ¿Por cada libro? Eso es una barbaridad.

\- Es el mundo de las editoriales Richard, entonces, ¿vas a firmarlo? Te espera un gran futuro.- la tentación es más que golosa pero primero debería de consultarlo con su madre y con Kate.

\- ¿Puedo salir fuera a hacer un par de llamadas?

\- Por supuesto, te espero aquí.- Rick marca el número de su madre, ésta lo coge al tercer pitido.- ¡Hola cielo! ¿A qué se debe esta llamada?- Las palabras salen rápidamente del joven, no puede sentirse más feliz ahora mismo.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Richard, eso es maravilloso! ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti! ¡Te vas a hacer famoso!

\- Eso espero, primero tiene que gustar el libro.

\- Gustará, confío en ti y tu capacidad para crear historias. ¿Se lo has comentado a Kate?

\- No, pensaba llamarla después de hablar contigo, nos vemos en casa.- Rick se seca las manos antes de buscar el número de Kate, ésta no contesta, y eso es raro.

\- ¿Richard? ¿Has tomado una decisión?- Pregunta Gina asomándose por la puerta de su despacho.- Sí, voy a firmar.

_Hace unas horas…_

Es costumbre que la familia Beckett celebre una pequeña fiesta todos los domingos por la noche, Jim y Kate preparan la cena y la mesa mientras que Johanna se encarga de recoger unos adornos.

-Papá, ¿no crees que mamá está tardando demasiado?

\- Tranquila Katie, seguro que se habrá entretenido en el almacén; ya sabes que allí hay personas que fueron clientes suyos.- pero los minutos pasan y Kate siente que algo no va bien, el timbre de la puerta le alerta.

\- Hola.- un par de oficiales de policía esperan en la puerta.- ¿Estás sola?

\- No, mi padre está en la cocina.- responde Kate con el pánico en los ojos, no le gusta nada esa visita.- ¡Papá, te buscan!- La expresión de Jim cambia de forma radical al ver a los hombres.

\- Katie, súbete a tu cuarto, ahora.

\- Pero…- la joven deja de hablar al ver el gesto de su padre, se dirige a las escaleras y se detiene ahí para intentar escuchar.

\- Señor Beckett, lamentamos tener que decirle esto pero, hemos encontrado el cuerpo de su mujer tirado entre unos contenedores. Los agresores huyeron.- de repente, el alma de Kate se rompe en mil pedazos; su corazón se estremece y las lágrimas luchan por salir.

\- ¡No, no puede ser! ¡¿Quién ha podido hacerle esto?!- Los gritos desgarradores de Jim son suficientes, Kate coge el abrigo y sale por la puerta de atrás; las lágrimas le impiden ver con claridad el rumbo.

_Ahora…_

Rick y Martha brindan con una copa de champán, por fin la vida les sonríe y no pueden sentirse más afortunados. Ambos se giran al escuchar la puerta.

-¿Kate?- Los ojos enrojecidos de ella bastan para que Rick le rodee con los brazos, ésta rompe a llorar en su pecho.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- La chica no contesta, esconde su rostro en el cuerpo de él.

\- Anoche fueron…fueron dos oficiales a mi casa y…-le resulta imposible continuar, no quiere creerlo, ¿por qué a ella? ¿Quién ha sido capaz de hacer algo tan despiadado?

\- Kate, me estás asustando, ¿qué ocurre?- Martha decide dejarles intimidad, se retira a su habitación sin decir nada, Rick lleva a su amiga al sofá.- Rick.- Kate levanta la cabeza.- han…han encontrado a mi madre en un callejón.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo que la han encontrado?! No me digas que…- no quiere seguir con la frase, el que hayan recibido la visita de la policía y que Kate esté en su sofá llorando sobra para deducir.

\- Lo siento mucho cielo.- Rick deja que se apoye en su pecho.- Quiero despertarme de esta horrible pesadilla, ¿quién querría matar a mi madre?

\- Encontrarán al culpable, Kate, te lo prometo.- la pareja se queda en silencio durante unos minutos, Rick no sabe si es un buen momento pero tiene algo que decirle a la chica.- Oye Kate, hay algo que tengo que comentarte.

No obtiene respuesta por parte de la chica, se aclara la garganta para comenzar a hablar, va a ser duro, él no se esperaba esta noticia y ahora… ¿Debería irse?

-Me marcho dentro de una semana, he firmado un contrato para irme de gira. Voy a promocionar mi novela de Derrick Storm.

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas Rick? Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.- éste sabe que es el dolor el que habla, Kate se seca las lágrimas con las mangas y se levanta de golpe.- no entiendo por qué me lo has dicho, matan a mi madre y a ti te importa una mierda.

\- Eso no es verdad.- responde él imitando a la chica, también se levanta.- esta mañana te he llamado para preguntarte si debería firmar o no pero no contestabas.

\- ¡Pues claro que no contestaba! ¡Un hijo de puta se ha cargado a mi madre! ¡¿Crees que tenía ganas de hablar con nadie?!

\- Kate, sólo estaré fuera un año; por favor, no quiero irme así.- Kate camina de un lado para otro en el pequeño apartamento.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, te mereces esta oportunidad, Richard.- ella coge el abrigo y se dirige a la puerta.- Por cierto, no quiero que me llames, ¿entendido? No quiero volver a verte, lo que sea que teníamos, se ha terminado. Adiós, Richard, que tengas éxito con tus libros.- y dicho esto da un fuerte portazo dejando a Rick anonadado y congelado.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Sé que el capítulo anterior estuvo lleno de drama pero era necesario para poder continuar la historia; siempre se van los mejores. Gracias por los votos y comentarios y por la ayuda que he obtenido de varias personas.**

**Capítulo 10**

Los familiares y amigos de la víctima permanecen en silencio alrededor de la tumba, Lanie no se ha separado de Kate desde que vio la noticia en la televisión; la afectada lleva un lirio blanco en la mano, las flores favoritas de su madre, o, al menos, lo fueron.

Una persona observa la escena desde detrás de un árbol bastante alejado, quiere acercarse más, hacerle saber a Kate que él sigue enamorado de ella; no puede, le dejó bastante claro que lo que tenían se había acabado.

-Lo siento mucho Katherine, tu madre era una persona maravillosa, siempre pensando en los demás y sacando lo mejor de la gente.- una mujer de unos cuarenta y pocos años coge las manos de la joven.- te pareces tanto a ella, seguro que harás grandes cosas, como ella cuando tenía tu edad.

\- Muchas gracias, todo lo que haga a partir de ahora será por ella.- responde Kate reprimiendo, ahogando las lágrimas, no quiere derrumbarse; ahora no.

\- ¿Katherine?- La joven se gira de golpe al escuchar esa voz tan familiar.- ¡¿Martha?! No esperaba verte.- La mujer abraza con efusividad a la chica.- Siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido, quiero que sepas que me tienes para lo que haga falta.

\- Gracias Martha.- Kate quiere preguntar por Rick, saber cómo está, por qué no ha venido.- Sé que estás pensando en él.- comenta Martha interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- y déjame decirte que…Richard está más cerca de lo que crees.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te habló de nuestra pelea?

\- Sí, y comprendo lo que le dijiste pero Katherine, ¿alejarlo de ti? ¿En un momento como éste?

\- Por favor Martha, hazle saber que me alegro por él, seguro que tendrá éxito con sus novelas. Os merecéis este golpe de suerte.- La mujer vuelve a abrazar a la joven.- Cuídate Katherine, espero que nos veamos pronto; eres una joven extraordinaria con un brillante futuro.

Las personas se van marchando del cementerio, incluso Jim se ha ido acompañado por unos compañeros del trabajo. Kate se ha sentado junto a la lápida, apoya la cabeza.

-¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué a ti?- el viento moviendo su cabello es lo único que obtiene de respuesta.- Iba a ser una gran abogada, como papá y tú pero…no voy a vivir sabiendo que la persona que te hizo esto vive sin preocupaciones. He decidido hacerme inspectora de homicidios.- Kate sabe de sobra que su madre no puede escucharle, ya no, pero tiene que contárselo a alguien.- las pruebas comienzan el mes que viene, ascenderé para llegar a lo más alto y buscar al cabrón que me arrebató lo más importante en mi vida.

Rick ha decidido acercarse un poco más, observa a Kate, parece que tiene mucho que decirle a su madre. ¿Debería aproximarse? Ella le dejó claro que no quería volver a verle pero en realidad estaba dolida. Camina unos pocos pasos, Gina estará a punto de ir a recogerle para coger el avión, tiene que hablar con ella. ¿Es lo más adecuado? Sería otra despedida y él no está preparado para separarse de la chica.

Kate se levanta para regresar con su padre, ahora sólo se tienen el uno al otro, de repente la joven se detiene en seco, esa silueta… ¡Sí, es Richard! Ha ido a apoyarla.

-¡Rick, Rick!- Pero la persona no le escucha y sigue caminando, Kate duda de sí es él o no; se parece muchísimo, el mismo pelo, la misma forma de caminar.

\- ¡Rick soy yo, Kate!- Ésta acelera el paso pero vuelve a detenerse al ver cómo esa persona se mete en un taxi acompañado de una joven rubia. Seguro que era una alucinación piensa Kate para sí misma, es imposible que Rick le haya olvidado tan fácilmente aunque…ella le gritó y le dijo básicamente que se fuera a la mierda.

-¿Estás bien? Te veo muy pálido.- comenta Gina que está sentada muy cerca del escritor.- ¿Es por esa chica?- Pero sigue sin obtener respuesta alguna, ese tema ya sabe que está prohibido. Rick se siente fatal, Kate le vio a lo lejos y ni siquiera se detuvo para hablar con ella, ¿por qué narices ha continuado hasta el taxi? ¿Quizás esa chica no es la indicada?

_Unos meses más tarde…_

Lanie lleva dos vasos de café, toca la puerta, Kate le abre con los ojos hinchados, unas grandes ojeras ocupan casi toda su cara.

-Tía, tienes un aspecto horrible.

\- No estoy de humor para tus bromas Lanie, llevo noches sin pegar ojo por culpa de los exámenes y las pruebas físicas. Creo que no estoy hecha para esto.- Kate se deja caer en el sofá, su padre ha querido hacer horas extras.

\- Es que ibas a ser abogada, no entiendo por qué te has empeñado en hacerte detective, ¿qué ganas con todo esto?- Pregunta su amiga al ver el desorden de papeles que hay en el salón.

\- ¿Qué gano? Justicia, Lanie. Eso es lo que gano, quiero justicia para las víctimas; que puedan descansar en paz. Me he dado cuenta de que no quiero defender a los criminales, quiero meterlos entre rejas; así soy yo.

Kate se fija en lo que lleva Lanie en su bolso, ese nombre le resulta muy familiar.

-Lanie, ¿qué llevas ahí?- Su amiga saca el libro y se lo enseña.- ¿Esto? La nueva novela de un escritor, he visto su foto y tía, está tremendo.

\- ¿Me dejas verlo?- Kate lee el nombre del título, "Derrick Storm", es…es el nombre que le recomendó a Rick; después de lo que le dijo y cómo se comportó con él…Aún así ha elegido ese nombre.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Katie? Es como si de repente hubieses visto un fantasma.

\- Lanie, ¿cómo se llama el escritor?

\- Lo pone ahí, se llama "Richard Castle", ¿por qué?- Kate gira el libro para ver la foto de la contraportada.- ¿En serio no reconoces esta cara?- Lanie vuelve a coger el libro.- ¡Joder, ya decía yo que me sonaba! ¡Es Richard Rogers! Espera, ese tío… ¿Escribía novelas?

\- Y no sólo eso Lanie, parece que tiene éxito si ésta es su cuarta edición.- el corazón de Kate se estremece al tocar el libro, le echa tanto de menos.- Me alegro por él, después de todo lo que pasó…

\- Pero Kate, míralo, está irreconocible, ¡Qué coño! ¡Está buenísimo! Es uno de los solteros más jóvenes y más cotizados del Estado y tú le rechazaste.- Lanie recibe un codazo por parte de su amiga.- eso es el pasado, ahora sólo me voy a centrar en mi carrera, por cierto, ¿Cómo va Javi?

\- Bueno…entrenar soldados en el ejército no era exactamente lo que quería pero no se puede quejar.- Kate no aparta la mirada de la foto del libro, en cuanto su amiga se marche lo buscará en google.

\- Oye Lanie, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

\- Lo que sea para verte feliz.- Kate busca su cartera.- ¿Podrías comprarme un ejemplar de este libro? Quiero leérmelo.

\- Pensaba que Richard te habría dejado ver el borrador.

\- Richard y yo hacíamos otras cosas, y no era leer borradores precisamente.- el cuerpo de la joven responde al recordar la noche de la fiesta de graduación.

\- ¡Cerda! Vale, enseguida vuelvo.- Kate coge su móvil, busca el número de Rick, ¿debería llamarlo? Seguro que seguirá enfadado con ella, no pierde nada por intentarlo.

\- ¿Sí?- La voz de una mujer suena por la otra línea al tercer pitido.- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy…Soy Katherine Beckett, ¿podría hablar con Richard?- Gina intenta recordar ese nombre, el chico no ha dejado de nombrarla ni una sola vez.- lo siento pero ahora mismo está firmando en una librería, ¿quieres que le deje algún recado?

\- Sí, dile que lo siento y que fui una imbécil. Retiro todo lo que le dije.

\- De acuerdo, adiós Katherine.- y la mujer cuelga sin más.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Gracias por todos los reviews, quiero que esta historia sea especial; últimamente he tenido ciertos…problemillas pero que poco a poco se van resolviendo. Utilizo esta historia como vía de escape. Gracias de nuevo, espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 11**

_Dos años más tarde…_

Y allí estaba él, otra noche más, otra en la que tiene que engañar a todos los invitados que ahora le aplauden. Castle, de nuevo, sonríe algo agotado por la rutina de estos últimos meses.

\- Richard, ¿estás bien?- Gina le coge del brazo y le lleva a un lugar apartado.- sabes que tienes que sonreír, al menos finge que te lo pasas bien.

\- Y eso hago, Gina, firmé para un año de gira, no para dos. Mi madre está sola en Nueva York, allí tengo a mis amigos.- esto último es mentira pero alguna excusa debe poner para ser más creíble.

\- Fue una oportunidad que no podías rechazar Rick, confía en mí; tu madre está bien.- pero Castle no piensa en ella ahora mismo, no ha dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo instante; dos años sin saber nada de aquella mujer.

Gina ha desaparecido mientras Rick pensaba en sus cosas, éste observa a las preciosas mujeres que se le acercan. Es uno de los solteros más guapos y cotizados de Nueva York y él no muestra ningún interés en esas diosas.

-¡Richard Castle!- Una joven morena, ojos azules, alta y buenas curvas camina hacia el escritor.- ¡Soy Megan Swan! ¡Soy una gran fan de tus libros!

\- Muchas gracias Señorita Swan.- ésta, sin ningún tipo de miramiento, acorta las distancias. Castle puede oler el alcohol ingerido por la joven.- Lo que no logro comprender es por qué has matado a Derrick Storm.

\- Es necesario Señorita Swan, ese personaje en cierta forma representa una parte de mi vida que quiero dejar atrás.- La imagen de Kate permanece en su cabeza, nunca se ha marchado de allí.

\- Bueno me da igual, el caso es que estás muy bueno.- ese tipo de comentario ya no sorprende a Rick, está más que acostumbrado.- ¿te apetece venir conmigo al baño? Necesito a alguien para sujetarme el bolso.- Castle sabe de sobra lo que pretende la chica, coge una copa de vino de un camarero que pasa por su lado; se la bebe de un trago. Seguidamente otra y otra, no puede más, tiene que desahogarse de alguna forma y esa chica está dispuesta.

_En ese momento, en Nueva York…_

Kate coge las fotos de la pizarra, otro caso cerrado con éxito, suelta pequeños suspiros con cada foto que guarda.

\- Beckett, ¿a qué se debe tanto suspiro? Ni que estuvieses enamorada.- Espo le ayuda a guardar las fotos.- Enamorada no.- miente.- pero agotada sí aunque no me apetece irme a mi apartamento, ¿tienes planes?

\- Pues Lanie y yo íbamos a tomarnos algo, ¿te apuntas?- Kate detesta ir de sujeta velas pero necesita alcohol y en grandes cantidades.

_Volvemos a la fiesta de Castle…_

Rick besa con fiereza a la joven, busca sus labios con desesperación; Megan se deshace del vestido rápidamente quedándose con un sujetador negro y un tanga del mismo color.

-¿Llevas condones? Sería genial tener un hijo tuyo pero soy muy joven.- Rick siempre lleva encima, desde la noche de la graduación.- Desnúdate mientras me lo pongo.

Castle abre las piernas de la chica, comprueba su humedad con los dedos; los penetra para dar vueltas en su interior, Megan gime de placer, su cuerpo se estremece. Embiste a Megan con fuerza, con sus manos agarra las caderas de ella para moverla según su ritmo, hacia delante y hacia atrás; provocando sensaciones reprimidas durante todo un año.

Antes de seguir, la imagen de Kate aparece en su cabeza, concretamente la noche que lo hicieron en la biblioteca, todos los besos, caricias, las tardes que pasaron juntos. La discusión antes de que él se marchase.

-Lo siento Megan.- dice de repente dejando a la joven en el suelo, se deshace del condón y se viste rápidamente.- no puedo hacerlo, es como si estuviese engañando a una persona.

-¿Tienes novia?- Megan se siente ridícula, pensaba que se correría con el escritor pero al parecer éste ya tiene a otra y es comprensible.- es algo más complicado, perdóname. Eres una chica preciosa pero me siento incapaz de continuar sabiendo mi historia.

-No es culpa tuya, lo entiendo; ha sido un placer tener sexo exprés contigo.- Megan le besa en la comisura de los labios antes de salir del baño de mujeres; Rick espera unos minutos antes de salir, pero él no regresa a la fiesta. Camina por un estrecho y largo pasillo hasta rodear la otra parte de la azotea de ese lujoso edificio.

_De nuevo en Nueva York…_

-¿No crees que ya has bebido lo suficiente?- Lanie y Espo se miran preocupados, el comportamiento de Kate ya es excesivo, ambos saben el por qué y tienen que actuar rápido.- Dé…déjame Lanie, ahora que me estaba divirtiendo con…con…- Beckett observa al hombre que le acompaña, empezó a bailar con él tras beber la tercera copa.- con este hombre tan guapo, quiero follar con él.

-¡Se acabó!- Lanie coge a Kate del brazo, paga la cuenta y la saca fuera del bar.- ¡Joder Lanie! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡Quería divertirme un rato!

-¿Con un tío al que acabas de conocer? Lo siento pero no lo voy a permitir.

-¿Desde cuándo me prohíbes tú las cosas? ¡Mi madre murió asesinada y mi padre está fuera de la ciudad, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana!- los ojos de la detective comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Si quieres tirarte a ese tío, adelante! Haz lo que quieras, pero una cosa te digo; si te arrepientes, no quiero que vengas a verme, ¿entendido?

Lanie y Espo comienzan a caminar hasta el coche.- ¡Lanie espera!- Ésta se detiene pero no se gira.- ¡Tienes razón! ¡He sido una idiota!- Beckett rompe a llorar, ya han transcurrido dos años y sigue sin tener noticias de Castle; le echa tanto de menos.

-Cielo, sé que todo esto es por él pero tienes que pasar página. Seguro que él lo ha hecho.- son palabras que hieren a Kate pero que en el fondo sabe que son verdad.- Es fácil decirlo Lanie, necesito verle una vez más, sólo una vez y le dejaré en paz.

-Está bien pero ahora te llevaremos a casa, necesitas darte una ducha y descansar.- Kate se queda pensativa de camino a su apartamento, ¿qué estará haciendo él ahora mismo?

_Días más tarde…_

Kate se levanta para realizar la misma rutina de siempre, café con aroma a vainilla mientras escucha las noticias en su equipo de música. Se toma unas tostadas antes de vestirse.

-"_Les recordamos que mañana regresa a nuestra ciudad un escritor muy famoso, sí, han oído bien. Richard Castle tendrá su última firma de libros aquí en Nueva York. Preparad un ejemplar e id haciendo cola".- _Beckett observa la radio como si hubiese hablado un fantasma. ¿Ha escuchado ese nombre? Después de dos años, ¿lo va a volver a ver?

_En un avión de vuelta a la gran ciudad…_

Castle apenas puede mantenerse sentado en su asiento de primera clase, vuelve a su ciudad; a su hogar. Su madre le estará esperando en el lujoso apartamento que compró con las primeras ventas de los libros, su vida ha cambiado de forma radical.

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa Rick, eres peor que un crío.- Gina teclea varias cosas en su portátil, el escritor aprovecha para ver los mensajes de su móvil con la esperanza de haber recibido alguno de ella pero nada.

\- ¿Crees que la veré en la firma?- Pregunta Castle con cierto tono de melancolía.- ¿A quién?- Pregunta Gina sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

\- Pues a Kate, han sido dos años sin saber nada de ella.

\- No has recibido nada de ella, ni siquiera una triste llamada; ¿por qué sigues recordándola? Fue un amor pasajero de universidad, deberías centrarte en tus nuevas novelas.- Rick sabe que Gina no aguanta a Beckett y no entiende por qué, ella no le ha hecho nada. Seguro que Kate es una abogada espléndida, ¿ella le defendería en un juicio?

Castle revisa las últimas noticias en el móvil con el wifi del avión, sus ojos se detienen al leer un artículo que le llama la atención.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclama él para arrepentirse a los dos segundos al ver que ha despertado a un pasajero.- ¿Pero qué narices te pasa Rick? ¿Por qué gritas?

Éste no contesta, básicamente porque se le ha secado la garganta y las palabras se niegan a salir de su boca. "_Katherine Beckett, junto a sus compañeros de la comisaría 12th, resuelven otro caso con éxito. Los culpables pasarán el resto de sus días entre rejas"_


	12. Capítulo 12

Rick sonríe a cada fan, a cada seguidora que se acerca a él, algunas se conforman con un autógrafo; otras con una foto que enmarcarán y colgarán en su pared además de en las redes sociales.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? ¡Qué nombre tan bonito!- Esa frase se repite, lleva usándola dos años, durante casi todos los días. La cola parece no tener fin pero las chicas poco a poco van desapareciendo.

\- ¿Nombre?- Kate.- Castle alza la cabeza de golpe, sus ojos se cruzan con los de ella, ese color verde mezclado con un tono avellana.- Fírmalo a nombre de Kate.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunta él con el semblante serio, la sonrisa de Beckett se desvanece como las olas en la orilla.- ¿Perdona? He venido a que me firmes el libro, ¿a qué viene ese tono?

Gina se asoma en ese momento para ver si la firma ha terminado, casi se tropieza con los tacones al ver a la joven hablando con el escritor.

-Lo siento pero la firma ha finalizado, Richard, tenemos que irnos.- éste se gira para hablar con su agente.- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

\- Tienes una cita con el alcalde, he movido algunos hilos para que puedas hacerte su amigo, es una oportunidad que no puedes rechazar.- Rick siente los ojos de Kate en su espalda, está molesto porque no ha recibido ninguna llamada pero le ha echado tanto de menos…sería un estúpido si ahora se vuelve a alejar.

\- El alcalde puede esperar, Gina. Quiero irme a tomar un café con Katherine. Me da igual si estás de acuerdo o no.- la rubia hace ademán de protestar pero cierra la boca ante la expresión del chico.- Ok, te llamaré mañana.- y se marcha sin despedirse de Beckett.

\- ¿De verdad quieres tomar un café conmigo?- Kate no se ha movido del sitio, lleva el libro de Derrick Storm en sus brazos, como si lo protegiese.

\- Vamos Kate, llevamos dos años sin vernos, ¿no me has extrañado? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

\- Eres un idiota. ¿Por qué me has hablado con ese tono?- pero Castle no contesta a la pregunta, ambos salen de la librería para ir a la cafetería más cercana, desgraciadamente la firma ha terminado tarde y todo está cerrado.

\- Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día…- comenta Kate con tristeza, nada más salir de la comisaría se dirigió a la librería sólo para verle; el libro es sólo una excusa.

\- De eso nada, he dicho que te invito a un café y no voy a rendirme. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? No nos pilla muy lejos y tengo el coche aquí mismo.- Kate observa un mercedes plateado de último modelo.- ¡Joder! ¡Es tuyo!

\- Si, lo compré con las ganancias del segundo libro de Derrick Storm. Y no sólo el coche, vamos a mi casa anda. Está apretando.- Castle abre la puerta del copiloto para que entre Kate; ésta se queda perpleja al ver el auto por dentro, todo recubierto de cuero, GPS, reproductor de música de última generación…

\- Dime la verdad Rick.- éste aprieta un botón y el coche arranca de forma automática.- ¿cuánto pagaste por este coche?

\- Está bien, no me lo compré…me lo regalaron.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Tan famoso eres?!- Castle le mira de reojo.- La pregunta me ofende Señorita Beckett, vas en un coche con un afamado escritor de éxito, ¿no quieres tuitearlo?

\- Ya te gustaría, esperaré un poco.

Kate observa a través de la ventanilla el tráfico y las personas que buscan un lugar para refugiarse del agua. Castle coge un mando y pulsa un botón, una puerta metálica se abre delante de ellos; mete el coche con maestría.

\- ¡Ya hemos llegado!

\- ¿Vives en un garaje?

\- Muy graciosa.- Rick saluda al portero estrechándole la mano, ambos suben al ascensor.- este edificio…parece caro.

\- Lo es, no preguntes su precio, te caerías de culo.- Kate asiente con una sonrisa, una sensación de calidez le invade por dentro; vuelven a ser ellos aunque hay preguntas pendientes.

\- ¡Madre! ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Exclama el escritor cuando entra al ático del edificio, un dúplex totalmente moderno, salón comedor y una cocina abierta; a la derecha una puerta, y dos enormes estanterías llena de libros.

\- ¡Richard! ¡Dios mío!- Martha baja por las escaleras rápidamente, abraza a su hijo con efusividad, su cara cambia al reparar en la compañía.- ¿Katherine? ¿De verdad eres tú?

\- La auténtica Katherine Beckett.- las mujeres también se abrazan.- ¡Me alegra volver a verte! ¡Estás preciosa! ¿Cómo vas en la 12th?- Es entonces cuando Martha recuerda que su hijo no sabe nada del nuevo trabajo de la joven.

\- Ups, lo siento, se me ha escapado.

\- ¿Escapado el qué, madre?- Castle es consciente del trabajo de Kate pero quiere tomarle el pelo un rato.- Nada querido, ¿dónde has dejado a Gina?

\- Se marchó en cuanto terminó la firma, pero no cambies de tema. ¿Me he perdido algo?- Martha y Beckett intercambian miradas, ambas de terror y culpabilidad.- Yo tengo una clase ahora, os dejo solos. Tenéis mucho de qué hablar.

Martha desaparece por la puerta dejando a los amigos en el loft, tan sólo se escucha el repiqueteo del agua contra los enormes ventanales.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Creo que ya es tarde para un café.- Rick camina hacia la cocina.- tengo vino, cerveza, refrescos…

\- Una cerveza por favor.- Rick saca dos botes de cerveza de la nevera, se sienten el cómodo y caro sofá.- bueno, ¿qué es eso de la 12th? ¿Tu lugar de trabajo?

\- Pues la verdad es que sí pero…-las manos de Kate tiemblan, su cuerpo le traiciona por los nervios y el miedo; Rick le agarra una mano para tranquilizarla.- ¿Pero…?

\- Pero no es el trabajo qué tú piensas, verás, cuando mi madre murió…- reprime las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, suspira antes de continuar hablando.- las cosas cambiaron.

\- ¿En qué sentido?- Pregunta él dando un gran trago a la cerveza.- A mi padre le salió un trabajo fuera de la ciudad y ahora casi nunca le veo, sé que mi madre murió asesinada así que…el año pasado decidí ir a la Academia de Policía.

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Pero su expresión de engaño le delata.- tú ya lo sabías, ¿no es cierto?

\- Me enteré leyendo un artículo en el periódico, veo que te va bien.- pero éste recibe un fuerte golpe por parte de ella.- ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

\- ¡Sabías que soy inspectora! ¿Por qué me has hecho pasar por esto?

\- Una pequeña venganza, han pasado dos años Kate, dos años, y no he recibido nada. Ninguna llamada, mensaje o correo.

Ésta no puede, no quiere creerse lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿qué no ha recibido nada? ¡¿Está de coña?! Beckett se levanta del sofá, deja la cerveza en la mesita del salón; se avecina una tormenta.

-Richard, entiendo que te enfadases conmigo después de cómo te traté, estaba dolida y aterrada por todo lo sucedido. Entiendo que puedas insultarme de cualquier forma pero lo que acabas de decir, no tienes motivos.

\- ¿Enfadarme? Me tiraste de un tu vida como un vulgar perro callejero, cuando sólo intentaba ayudarte, me gustabas Kate.- ésta se estremece al escuchar el verbo en pasado, pueden pasar muchas cosas en dos años y los sentimientos cambian.

\- Te pido perdón por todo lo que te dije.- ambos permanecen en silencio pero sin apartar la mirada, una simple lámpara les ilumina los rostros.- Ahora me toca a mí. Si tanto te gustaba, ¿por qué no viniste al entierro de mi madre? Sé que hice mal en gritarte pero…te necesitaba Richard.

Castle no puede revelarle qué sí que fue, se enfadaría todavía más porque le escuchó y no quiso volverse, demasiado dolor.

-Mi avión salía ese día, no podía hacer nada, y ahora volvamos a lo de antes, ¿por qué no tengo motivos?- Kate analiza la cara del escritor, parece que dice la verdad.- No tienes motivos para echarme en cara el no recibir nada cuando está claro que te llamé, envié mensajes y correos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Esto ha sido un error, no tenía que haber venido.- Beckett busca su abrigo con la cartera, las llaves, el móvil, la placa y la pistola. Castle corre tras ella.- ¡Kate espera!

\- ¿Qué?- Pregunta ella con tono cortante.- Necesito saber qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros, explícamelo.

\- Esto no tiene explicación Rick, fue el pasado, tú tienes tu futuro y yo el mío, punto.- y la joven se marcha con las lágrimas en los ojos, realmente pensaba que lo suyo se arreglaría pero está claro que no es así.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Kate no presta atención a sus compañeros, observa la pizarra pero su mente sigue perdida en un mar de palabras y confusión.

-¡Beckett!- Ésta se sobresalta con el grito de Espósito.- No nos estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?

\- Lo siento mucho chicos pero no me encuentro muy bien, si Montgomery pregunta decidle que es un virus.- aunque realmente el dolor es más emocional.

La inspectora respira el aire fresco y también contaminado de la ciudad, de su ciudad; la que ella protege cada día. Camina sin rumbo, no tiene ganas de volver a su apartamento.

_Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad…_

-¡Richard, me voy!- Grita Martha desde la puerta, no obtiene respuesta por parte de su hijo, éste lleva días sin salir de su despacho; se ha encerrado con la excusa de que va a comenzar un libro nuevo.

El escritor lleva más de una hora con el Word abierto, listo para empezar algo pero su mente está bloqueada; algo, o más bien alguien, no quiere marcharse de su cabeza. Rick analiza todo lo que Kate le dijo, coge su móvil, lo ha estado revisando miles de veces para ver si recibió llamadas como ella aseguró pero no hay nada.

-¡Claro!- Exclama él, busca un contacto en concreto.- ¿Diga?- Una mujer contesta por la otra línea.- Tory, soy Rick.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, muy bien. Oye Tory, necesito un favor.- Castle comienza a relatarle lo sucedido, omitiendo casi todo.

\- Lo que quieres decir es que piensas que alguien borró todas esas llamadas y bloqueó los correos, ¿cierto?

\- Exacto, ¿cuánto podrías tardar?

\- Me pillas con el ordenador a mano, sólo necesito tu número de teléfono. Te llamo en veinte minutos.- y la chica cuelga, Rick comienza a caminar por su despacho con desesperación; coge el teléfono en cuanto ve el nombre.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Tus sospechas se confirman, alguien borró todas las llamadas de…- la chica se queda en silencio al ver el nombre.- ¡Tory!

\- ¿Katherine Beckett? Trabaja conmigo en la 12th.

\- No sabía que tú también trabajabas allí.

\- Las vueltas que da la vida, también recibiste varios correos suyos; te mando un enlace para que puedas leerlos.

\- Muchas gracias Tory, te debo una.

\- Ya te la cobraré, me necesitan. Nos vemos.- Rick pone el enlace en su portátil, sus dedos repiquetean el escritorio a causa del nerviosismo. Comienza con el primer correo.

-"_Hola Richard, no sé si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto pero no puedo más, vivo atormentada por todo lo que te dije. Lo siento muchísimo, me arrepentí en cuanto te marchaste pero estaba demasiado dolida. Mi madre ha muerto y no sé exactamente qué debo hacer, espero que algún día me perdones; jamás olvidaré nuestra noche en la biblioteca._

_Besos,_

_Katherine_

Castle pincha en el correo siguiente, lo recibió unos días más tarde y es más extenso que el anterior, ¿quién narices pudo hacer esto? Borrarle todos los correos y llamadas, ¿por qué?

-_"Rick, comprendo que tu enfado persista, después de lo que tuvimos, fui demasiado cruel. Pero por favor, necesito que me respondas, me conformo con tan sólo una palabra, quiero saber que todo te va bien aunque sé que lo estás porque leo las revistas. Te necesito Rick.-_ el escritor para de leer para respirar y reprimir las lágrimas, ella le necesitaba, de verdad.- _a mí me daba igual si vivías en un castillo o debajo de un puente, me abriste los ojos. Comprendí que una persona vale más por su personalidad que por la situación económica; me invitaste a tu casa, conocí a tu madre. Sólo quiero que sepas que me gustabas, muchísimo, me defendiste, valoraste mi personalidad y eso es digno de admirar. Mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca van a cambiar, te lo prometo._

_Con cariño, _

_Katie._

Castle vuelve a recurrir a su teléfono, de verdad espera que ella le responda; tienen mucho de qué hablar. Pero el móvil suena y nadie contesta.

_Volvemos con Beckett…_

La chica no deja de llorar sentada en su sofá, abraza un cojín dejando lágrimas encima. Ha escuchado cómo su móvil vibraba pero no le apetece hablar con nadie. En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Seas quién seas!- Pero esa persona no le hace caso y vuelve a tocar la puerta con los nudillos.

\- ¡He dicho que…!- Kate se queda sin palabras al ver a Castle en la entrada.- Ya lo sé, quieres que me vaya pero necesito hablar contigo. Por favor.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? Me llamaste mentirosa Richard, y me echaste la culpa de no llamarte cuando está claro que tú tampoco lo hiciste.

\- He leído los correos.- la expresión de Kate cambia por completo, un tono rojo va ocupando sus mejillas poco a poco.- tú también me gustabas, y me sigues gustando.

\- Rick, yo…creo que no es el momento.

\- Kate, he venido aquí porque quiero saber la verdad. Si me enviaste los correos y me llamaste; ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta?- Beckett no puede responder esa pregunta, por ahora no.

\- No lo sé Rick, ibas de firma en firma y viajas mucho. No creo que tuvieses mucho tiempo de ver el móvil.- ambos permanecen de pie, ella dentro y él fuera.

\- Lo siento mucho Kate, yo no te llamé pero quise hacerlo. Miles de veces, es sólo que…tenía miedo, después de lo que me dijiste y de todo lo ocurrido…me siento fatal, mi deber era acompañarte en el entierro de tu madre.

\- Yo también fui muy dura, no supe cómo manejar la tragedia.- el silencio se apodera del momento.- ¿quieres pasar?

\- Será un placer.- Castle observa con admiración el pequeño apartamento.- ¡Vaya! ¡Es increíble! ¿Lo has decorado tú?

\- Con ayuda de Lanie y mis compañeros, algunas cosas son heredadas de mi madre.- la tristeza acompaña a ese comentario, Rick quiere abrazarla, hacerle ver que no está sola.

\- Pues tu madre tenía un gusto exquisito debo añadir. ¿No trabajas hoy?

\- Tenemos un caso pero no me sentía con fuerzas para estar allí, emocionalmente hablando.

\- Yo tampoco he escrito nada, debería empezar una novela nueva pero ando escaso de inspiración.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Pregunta Kate mientras camina hacia la cocina.- ¿tienes vino?- Beckett abre los ojos.- ¿vino? ¿A estas horas?

\- Cualquier hora es buena para saborear ese dulce manjar.- la chica abre un armario, tiene varias botellas, algunas compradas y otras regaladas. Ella decide servirse una copa también.

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?- Rick se lleva la copa a la nariz para oler el vino, tiene pinta de estar delicioso.- ¿perdón?- Beckett se deja llevar por el dulce sabor de ese vino, no sabe quién se lo regaló pero le encanta.

\- Quiero recompensarte por todo lo que te he hecho Kate, deja que te invite a cenar.- ésta se detiene en esos hermosos ojos azules que una vez le enamoraron, todavía recuerda esos ojos iluminados por el color de la luna cuando lo hicieron en la biblioteca.

\- Richard yo…no lo tengo tan claro.

\- Venga por favor, tan sólo será una cena de amigos; no pude invitarte dos años atrás porque básicamente no podía pero ahora tengo dinero y quiero gastármelo en ti. Te lo mereces.

\- De acuerdo, pero sólo cenar. Te conozco Richard, no me líes luego.- tanto él como ella desean lo mismo, besarse, volver a sentir esos tiernos y cálidos labios que una vez probaron y jamás han olvidado.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Manos sudorosas, boca seca, nervios a flor de piel; Rick no se había sentido así desde su primera publicación dónde tenía que hablar delante de todas sus lectoras.

-Cielo, ¿va todo bien?- Martha entra al ver cómo su hijo maldice cosas delante del espejo de su habitación.- Pues no, nada bien, no sé qué ponerme. Todo era más fácil cuando tan sólo tenía dos camisas.

\- Richard, ¿de verdad es esto lo que quieres? ¿Salir con Katherine?- Su madre se sienta en la cama, observa con ternura cómo su hijo de 24 años se ha hecho rico y famoso gracias a su talento para escribir.

-Es lo que más deseo madre, no va a ser fácil recuperar lo que teníamos pero yo amo a Kate.- Castle se detiene un instante, recuerda su primera noche, todos esos comentarios y partidas de póker…- quiero estar con ella.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti cielo pero, ¿Quieres un consejo?- Ésta no obtiene respuesta pero decide continuar.- no tengas prisa, entiende que todo ha sido muy tenso entre vosotros, dale tiempo.

-Tranquila, sé cómo manejarlo, me has criado tú.- Rick besa a su madre antes de salir de su cuarto.- No lo olvides.- éste coge las llaves, la cartera y la llave del coche. Al final se ha decidido por unos pantalones ajustados, una camisa y una chaqueta a juego; además lleva un caro reloj y perfume.

_Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad…_

Beckett se siente frustrada, llamó a Lanie para ver si obtenía algo de ayuda pero ahora mismo se arrepiente de haberle llamado. Su amiga no hace más que escuchar quejas sobre esa cita.

-No veo la necesidad de arreglarte tanto, es Richard Rogers de quién estamos hablando.- Kate suelta un bufido ante ese comentario, su amiga está empezando a tocarle un poco las narices.

-¡Lanie!-Beckett se gira, su amiga se percata de la vena hinchada de la frente de la joven.- ¡Si estás aquí es para ayudarme! Richard ahora es famoso, ¿por qué sigues metiéndote con él?

-No lo sé, no me hago a la idea de que sea rico, guapo y famoso; para mí siempre será el pringado de la universidad que vivía en un apartamento cutre.

-Pues deberías parar con esto, Rick es un encanto, antes y ahora. El dinero no le ha cambiado, y eso me gusta.- Beckett opta por unos pitillos azul oscuro, una camisa blanca de tirantes y una americana azul marino. Lleva unos pendientes a juego, una pulsera, el reloj de su padre; Lanie le ayuda a rizarse el pelo.

-¡Date prisa Lanie!- Kate también está nerviosa pero ella lo expresa con enfado hacia todo el mundo.- Si te estuvieses quieta terminaría antes.

El timbre suena en ese momento, Lanie, al ver a su amiga en ese estado, decide contestar al teléfono.

-¿Si…?

-Soy Richard-Lanie pone los ojos en blanco, no entiende por qué sigue molesta con ese tipo, quizás por el mero hecho de que abandonó a su amiga cuando más le necesitaba.

-Katieee-Lanie alarga el nombre con un tono burlón.- tu príncipe ha llegado- Rick se encuentra con la amiga de Kate justo en la entrada.

-¡Hola Lanie! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Castle hace amago de darle dos besos pero la chica le detiene con la mano.- No sé qué es lo que pretendes pero te diré una cosa.- ésta se acerca al escritor para que su amiga no les escuche.- Si le vuelves a hacer daño, te cortaré los huevos, ¿entendido?- Rick asiente tragando saliva, sabe perfectamente que habla en serio.

-¡Ya estoy!-La joven deja boquiabiertos tanto a él como a su amiga, la inspectora sonríe ante el gesto-¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo?

-Kate es…-las palabras se aglomeran para salir todas a la vez-estás deslumbrante.

-Eres escritor, ¿y lo único que se te ocurre es decirle eso?-Kate echa una mirada fulminante a su amiga, la cual asiente molesta, coge sus cosas y se marcha sin despedirse.- ¿Le he hecho algo?

-Cosas de Lanie, no le hagas ni caso. ¿Nos vamos?- Él asiente todavía asombrado por la mujer que camina a su lado, ¿sigue siendo la misma Katherine Beckett de la universidad?

_Minutos más tarde…_

Beckett se queda sin palabras al ver el majestuoso y elegante restaurante que se presenta ante ella. ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Ahora Richard es famoso, puede cenar dónde le dé la gana.

-Podrías haberme avisado, no voy vestida con propiedad.- su acompañante suelta una sonora carcajada que provoca que Kate se sonroje todavía más- ¿vas en serio? Kate, estás preciosa y no tienes por qué cambiarte, de verdad.

Castle le ofrece su brazo para entrar, Kate coge aire antes de empezar a caminar con los tacones, un "metre" les atiende, reconoce al escritor enseguida.

-¡Hombre Ricky! ¿Otra vez por aquí?- El hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, moreno, ojos castaños y buen físico sonríe con amabilidad al escritor.- Sabes que sí, soy vuestro mejor cliente.

-¿Ya te estás echando flores?- El tipo de repente se fija en la mujer que acompaña a su amiga.- ¡Tío! Es la primera vez que te veo con una mujer de tu edad y que no esté emparentada contigo.

-Gilipollas.- los amigos ignoran por completo a los demás clientes.- Tommy, te presento a Katherine Beckett.- éste coge la mano de la inspectora y la besa.- Es un placer, si ve que este idiota comienza a ser una molestia lo tiraré por el conducto de la basura.

-Gracias por la oferta Tommy pero sé cuidarme sola, además, se me ocurren otras formas de deshacerme de este hombre.

-Es una mujer con un par, te felicito Ricky.- un cliente se aclara la garganta, Tommy lleva la pareja hasta la mesa reservada.- un camarero les atenderá enseguida, disfrutad de la velada.

-Este sitio te va a gustar, hacen una carne deliciosa con una salsa…para chuparse los dedos.- Beckett siente todos los ojos clavados en ella.- Kate, ¿va todo bien?

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todos me miran?- Castle echa un vistazo rápido por la sala decorada con estilo vintage. Cuadros de famosos cuelgan de las paredes, además de obras de arte.

-Creo que tienes esa sensación porque te tienen envidia, no dejan de mirarte y es normal; yo tampoco puedo.

-Pues lleva cuidado escritor, voy armada.

-Creo que esto me pone todavía más cachondo.- la expresión de incredulidad de la chica divierte al escritor.- Cálmate Kate, estoy bromeando…o puede que no.

-¿Piensas que porque tienes dinero vas a poder hacer lo que quieras y tratarme como te dé la gana?- Castle cambia totalmente el gesto, su amiga habla totalmente en serio. Un camarero se acerca en ese momento para pedir.

-¿Qué van a tomar?

-Yo el plato especial.- contesta Rick con la boca seca, va a pedir vino, lo necesita- ¿y usted señorita?- Ninguno aparta la mirada- tomaré lo mismo-el camarero se marcha para volver a dejar a la pareja.

-¿De verdad crees que el dinero me ha cambiado Kate?- La joven no dice nada, tampoco se mueve.- me ofendes Katherine, el dinero no cambia a las personas, sólo acentúan su personalidad. Jamás te trataría de forma distinta.

-Hemos estado sin vernos ni hablarnos dos años Richard, yo que sé si has cambiado o no.

-Te he invitado a cenar para poder volver a retomar lo que una vez dejamos atrás, quiero conocerte; saber lo que te gusta y lo que no.

-Hace falta más que una noche para poder continuar…lo que sea que tengamos.

-Bueno…-Rick abre la botella de vino, sirve en la copa de Kate y luego en la suya; alza el vaso para brindar, ella le imita.- la noche es joven, y nosotros también. Por nosotros.

-Por nosotros.- responde Beckett algo más relajada, ¿es posible? ¿Recuperar lo que una vez dejaron atrás? Como decía su madre: "Hay que tener confianza en las personas"


	15. Capítulo 15

**Este capítulo va dedicado a una persona increíble, nos conocemos desde hace poco pero ya compartimos ideas y opiniones sobre las historias; además de tener el mismo gusto por Castle. Gracias por todo **** A todos/as mis lectores/as, gracias por los votos y comentarios.**

**Capítulo 15**

Kate no sabe si es por el vino ingerido o por las anécdotas que cuenta el escritor pero no puede dejar de reír. Ya han terminado el plato y ahora están esperando el postre.

-¿De verdad qué hiciste eso?- Rick vuelve a imitar su expresión de hace un año cuando se encontró a una fan en su habitación-¡debió de flipar muchísimo!

-Ya te digo, quería quitarme la toalla para verme en pelotas, los de seguridad se la llevaron en cuanto escucharon mis gritos.- Tommy regresa con un plato repleto de fresas, a los pocos segundos trae una fuente con chocolate recién hecho.

-He pedido esto para compartir- Beckett es consciente de que las fresas son afrodisíacas pero esta noche no van a acabar en la cama… ¿Verdad?

-Empieza tú-la mano de ella agarra una fresa y la moja en el chocolate, cierra los ojos para saborearlo; una explosión de sensaciones va invadiendo su cuerpo, entre ellos el deseo.

-¿Te estás riendo?-Rick no ha podido evitarlo- Nunca había visto a nadie tomar fresas con tanta pasión, me gusta- el deseo aumenta por momentos. De repente, Castle coge la silla y la acerca a ella.

-¿Qué…qué haces?- Éste acorta las distancias, pasa su lengua por la comisura de los labios de la chica provocando un escalofrío- tenías un poco de chocolate y te lo he quitado.

-Podías habérmelo dicho, o haberlo quitado de otra forma- Rick niega con la cabeza- no hubiese sido divertido, además…- los labios de él rozan la oreja de ella- sé que te ha gustado, no lo niegues.

-¿Ahora también eres adivino? Me has pillado por sorpresa, no te lo creas tanto- ahora es el turno de Castle, coge una fresa y la moja en el dulce y cremoso chocolate- a tu salud, inspectora.

-¡Oh, cállate!- Responde ella sonrojada por el momento, lleva sus dedos dónde Rick le ha pasado la lengua. Ha sido intenso a la vez que sexy, sobre todo porque varias personas se han quedado mirando.

Tan sólo queda una fresa y algo de chocolate, ninguno aparta la mirada, el deseo y la pasión se puede palpar y ellos lo saben.

-Kate, acércate- ésta, sin saber por qué, obedece. Rick le mete la fresa en la boca, después saborea sus dedos. Beckett no puede más, si no sale de allí pronto desnudará a Castle delante de todo el mundo.

-Richard, ¿podemos irnos?- El sofoco que está sintiendo es demasiado, su acompañante deja el dinero en la mesa y se marchan rápidamente.

-Bueno, y ahora, ¿dónde vamos?- Ambos, dentro del coche, no han dicho nada desde que han salido del restaurante- si quieres nos tomamos la última, pero sólo una.

-¡Me parece una gran idea! ¡Conozco el sitio perfecto!- Rick arranca y sale disparado por la gran ciudad, siguen en el mismo barrio aunque se han alejado bastante del lujoso restaurante.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!

-¿El Old'sHaunt? Nunca había visto este bar, y eso que he pasado mil veces por aquí- Castle aparca con maestría, abre la puerta del copiloto para que salga su amiga.

-Hacen unos cócteles buenísimos. Vamos a entrar- la pareja entra cogida de la mano, varios clientes saludan al escritor- ¡Hombre Castle! ¡Llevaba tiempo sin verte por aquí!

-He estado de gira David, ¿mi mesa está libre?- Un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, corpulento, rubio y con una gran sonrisa asiente- ¡Veo que has traído compañía! ¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme!

-Es Katherine Beckett, una mujer muy especial, ya sabes lo que quiero, pero esta vez que sean dos- el camarero sonríe de forma pícara- enseguida os lo traigo.

Rick lleva a Beckett a una mesa algo alejada de las demás, cuenta con su propio altavoz, una cortina roja y un gran sofá.

-Richard quiero que seas sincero conmigo, ¿has traído a más mujeres aquí?- Éste se quita la chaqueta y la deja sobre el sofá- Pues claro que he traído, espera, ¿mi madre cuenta?

-Eres idiota- pero, para Kate, es un gran alivio escuchar eso; le gusta el ambiente que se respira en el local- es agradable este sitio.

-Lo descubrí por casualidad y ahora soy cliente Vip, como podrás comprobar.

David regresa con dos copas llenas de un líquido rojo, las coloca sobre dos posavasos.

-Espero que le guste Señorita, hecho con todo el cariño del mundo- el camarero desaparece por la cortina. Kate observa la copa, el aroma le gusta.

-¿Qué es esto?

-David lo llama "Vainilla Honey Martini", está muy bueno. Sé que te gusta la vainilla así que te lo he dedicado. Pruébalo y dime qué tal- Beckett le da un buen sorbo, se relame los labios.

-¡Está delicioso!

-Sabía que te gustaría. Oye Kate, muchas gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación; quiero ser sincero contigo. No dejé de pensar en ti ni un solo día.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me llamaste? ¿Tan ocupado estabas?

-Ya sabes por qué, tenía miedo; sabes de sobra que yo soy un cobarde, me conociste en la universidad.

-Claro que lo sé, nos acostamos Rick, ¿no significó nada para ti?- Éste agacha la cabeza avergonzado, jamás podrá olvidarse de aquella noche.

-Me echaste de tu vida Kate- éste suelta un gran suspiro- no quiero seguir discutiendo, ahora estamos bien, ¿no?

-Supongo, estuvimos dos años sin vernos, va a ser duro recuperar todo ese tiempo.

-Esperaré lo que haga falta- los instintos de Kate se apoderan de su cuerpo, ésta se lanza a los brazos de él y le besa con pasión. Busca su lengua y la saborea, ambos se enzarzan en una lucha. Se detienen para recuperar el oxígeno.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-Llévame a mi casa-es lo único que consigue responder Kate. Rick vuelve a coger el coche, tardan unos diez minutos en llegar al apartamento de ella. Le acompaña hasta la puerta.

-Ha sido una gran noche, me lo he pasado muy bien- Beckett se apoya contra la pared, sin darse cuenta se ha arrinconado ella sola. Observa los fuertes brazos de él, esa camisa le queda genial.

-Me alegra oír eso, ¿no…no me invitas a entrar?- Es lo que más desea pero tienen que ir despacio- Tenemos que ir despacio Rick, por favor.

-De acuerdo, respeto tu decisión. Buenas noches-Castle le besa muy cerca de los labios- Buenas noches.

Rick se da la vuelta pero antes de mover el pie, Beckett le coge del brazo; lo atrae hacia ella y le proporciona un buen beso que dura uno segundos.

-La próxima vez invito yo, nos vemos- y la joven desaparece por la puerta de su apartamento.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate no se percata de que ya ha llegado a la cuarta planta del edificio, unos compañeros se le quedan mirando, ésta no deja de sonreír y eso, para algunos, es demasiado raro y hasta siniestro.

-¡Buenos días!- Espo y Ryan intercambian miradas de asombro ante el buen humor de la inspectora.- ¿por qué me miráis de esa forma?

-Estás siendo amable, Beckett. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo siempre he sido amable.- responde ella sin cambiar la expresión de la cara, algo que asusta todavía más a sus compañeros.-Si tú lo dices…

-¡Oh venga! ¿Ya vais a cabrearme?- Un repartidor aparece en ese momento con un gran ramo de flores.- ¿Katherine Beckett?

-¡Soy yo!

-Si es usted tan amable de firmar.- el bochorno de Beckett no pasa inadvertido para los chismosos que caminan cerca de su mesa; hasta su capitán se ha asomado al ver ese gran ramo.

-Vaya, vaya. Ahora comprendemos tu buen humor.- Espo le da un codazo a Ryan.- Nuestra Beckett ha ligado, que bonito.

-¿Viene con tarjeta?- Ryan la coge rápidamente, los compañeros comienzan a pasársela como si fuese un balón de fútbol hasta que Beckett la intercepta propiciándole un buen golpe al hispano.

-¡Ay!

-Te lo tienes bien merecido, esto es privado. Sabes que tengo buena puntería.

-Basta de tonterías, señores, tenemos un caso.- el capitán hace caso omiso del juego entre sus policías pero cuando hay una víctima…Todo cambia.

_Minutos más tarde…_

Castle escribe y escribe, sus dedos teclean con rapidez y las palabras fluyen como la seda. Pocas veces se siente inspirado y ahora es una buena ocasión.

-Richard, ¿qué narices estás haciendo? Llevas todo el día escribiendo.-Martha no suele interrumpir cuando su hijo escribe pero el comportamiento de éste le preocupa.

-¡He tenido una nueva idea para un libro! ¡No quiero dejarme ningún detalle!

-¿Nikki Heat?- Pregunta Martha al acercarse al escritorio y ver una hoja con posibles nombres de una inspectora de homicidios.- ¿No crees que es un nombre un poco…extravagante?

-Para nada, créeme, esto será un éxito.

-Pelo castaño, hermosas curvas, un rostro angelical, profesional… ¿Estás describiendo a Katherine? ¡Richard!- Su hijo se detiene, aparta la mirada del portátil; sus ojos se han enrojecido a causa de no dormir.

-Sólo es una idea madre, no publicaré nada hasta que ella no dé el visto bueno.

-Escribir sobre ella… ¿No crees que querrá intimidad? Estamos hablando de su vida. Un tema delicado.- Castle bufa ante ese comentario.- Madre, es una idea muy buena.

-¿Gina sabe esto?

\- Gina es sólo mi representante, no puede opinar sobre mis ideas, reconozco un éxito cuando lo veo.- la mujer sigue sin convencerse, al parecer su hijo ha omitido el detalle de la muerte de la madre de la detective.

-¿Cómo piensas desarrollar todo su trabajo? Que yo sepa, sólo te has documentado para los libros de Derrick Storm. ¿Qué sabes de los homicidios?

-Tengo enchufe madre, por eso no tengo que preocuparme.-la conversación se ve interrumpida por el teléfono del escritor.- ¿puedes dejarme a solas, madre?

Martha sale del despacho no muy convencida por lo que a su hijo se le pasa por la cabeza. Rick desliza el botón para descolgar.

-¡Inspectora, esperaba su llamada!

-¡¿Tú eres idiota?!- Castle se aparta el teléfono ante semejante grito.- ¿No te han gustado las flores?

-¡Me encantan!-Contesta ella todavía furiosa.- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás tan histérica?

-Podías habérmelas mandado a mi apartamento, ahora no hago más que recibir burlas de mis compañeros. Muchas gracias.- replica ella con sarcasmo.

-¿De nada? Lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que harían eso. Sólo quería agradecerte la cena de anoche, me divertí muchísimo.

-Yo también pero no puedes ir regalarme flores cada vez que vayamos a salir a cenar.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Habrán más veces?- Un breve silencio acompaña a la pregunta.- Sólo si me prometes que serás más discreto.

-Trato hecho.- Rick está escribiendo un email a una persona en particular mientras habla con Beckett.- ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez?

-Pronto, de momento imposible. No suelo salir cuando tengo que resolver un caso, y ahora mismo, estoy llegando a la escena de un crimen.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Como mola! Aunque lo siento por la víctima.

-Sí, yo también.- Espo y Ryan saludan a la detective desde el cordón policial.- Tengo que colgar Rick, ya nos veremos.

-Hasta pronto, detective.- Castle espera con impaciencia recibir el correo que, posiblemente, le abra las puertas hacia otro mundo; un mundo que podrá disfrutar junto a Katherine Beckett.

_Esa misma noche…_

Beckett llega con la sensación de que la cabeza va a estallar en cualquier momento, lo peor del día no han sido las pistas sin sentido o ver el cadáver. Lo peor de todo…tener que aguantar las burlas de sus compañeros, son peores que los críos.

Kate gira el grifo para dejar caer el agua, ella se despoja de la ropa mientras la bañera se va llenando; una copa de vino y escuchar a "Cider Sky", es algo que se ha vuelto casi una tradición desde que comenzó a trabajar en homicidios.

Los pensamientos de Beckett suelen ser las pistas encontradas sobre el asesinato pero esa noche es distinta, Rick no sale de su cabeza. El hecho de que le haya regalado esas preciosas flores, la cena de anoche… Esos besos cargados de pasión, ¿puede sentirse más cachonda? Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos se han ido bajando hasta su sexo, lo acaricia mientras con la otra mano coge un pezón.

-¡Oh Rick!- Gime ella dentro de la bañera y con la música de fondo, lleva tiempo sin acostarse con nadie y, ahora mismo, desea tener a Castle entre sus piernas, dándole placer. La excitación que siente en ese momento es demasiado para ella, decide echar un poco de agua fría para calmarse. Su móvil comienza a sonar, Kate se seca la mano y la oreja antes de contestar.

-¿En serio? ¿Me llamas a estas horas?- Pregunta ella jadeando.- ¿Estás bien?

-Acabo de venir de correr.-contesta sin pensar y todavía cachonda por lo que ha hecho pensando justamente en el hombre que le llama.- ¿qué quieres?

\- Nada, simplemente desearte buenas noches.

-¿Sólo me llamas para decirme eso? Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje.

\- No, porque entonces no hubiese escuchado tu preciosa y dulce voz.- Rick sabe que Kate se ha sonrojado.- Gracias Rick, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, ¡ah, se me olvidaba! Mañana te veré en la comisaría.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Richard, te lo prohíbo!

\- Demasiado tarde.- y el escritor cuelga antes de que la joven pueda responder.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero es que entre las prácticas y ahora que me ha salido trabajo…sólo tengo tiempo para respirar y porque es necesario para vivir. Gracias por los votos y comentarios, espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 17**

Beckett camina de un lado para el otro con los brazos cruzados a la espalda, no deja de pensar en lo que le dijo Rick anoche por teléfono; desde entonces mira hacia el ascensor cada vez que escucha el timbre.

-Beckett, ¿qué coño te pasa?- Espo aparece con una taza de café humeante en la mano, al menos es un intento de café.- no has parado desde que has llegado.

-Es que…tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu admirador secreto tiene algo que ver?- Kate alza las cejas en gesto de sorpresa.- ¿Qué?- Espo le dedica una sonrisa.- ¿No es ése que viene hacia aquí?

-¡Buenos días! ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al capitán Roy Montgomery?

-Su despacho es ése.- responde Javi observando con detenimiento al hombre de ojos azules.- ¿Nos conocemos de algo? Tu cara me suena.

\- ¿Es usted aficionado a las novelas de misterio?

\- No me gusta leer, sinceramente.- Rick no le ha dirigido la mirada a Kate ni una sola vez, si lo hace…podría ser fulminado.- una lástima.- responde Castle con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- ¡Richard Castle! ¡Esperaba tu visita!- Montgomery sale de su despacho para recibir con efusividad al recién llegado, éste lleva unos vaqueros y una camisa ajustada, vestimenta que no ha pasado desapercibida para la inspectora.

\- Un placer, detective.- es entonces cuando Rick mira a Beckett a los ojos.- Inspectora.- y sin decir nada más sigue al capitán de la 12th.

\- ¿Richard Castle?- Espo sigue dándole vueltas a ese nombre.- ¡Joder! ¡¿No es el escritor de misterio tan famoso?!

\- Eso…eso creo…-responde Beckett todavía anonadada por lo que acaba de pasar, Rick le prometió discreción, ¿por qué cojones aparece por la comisaría? Hablará con él en cuanto termine su turno.

\- Pero su cara no me suena por eso, yo lo he visto antes.- Kate no presta atención a los comentarios de su compañero, no aparta la mirada de la puerta del despacho de su capitán.

_Una hora y media más tarde…_

Kate regresa tras ir en busca del principal sospechosos del caso, Rick permanece en el despacho; parece que la conversación va para largo.

-Beckett, ¿ése no es…?- Ryan abre los ojos tanto como se lo permiten sus pupilas.- ¿Qué hace Richard Castle en la 12th?

-¿Conoces a ese tío?- Pregunta Espo sorprendido.- Personalmente no, pero es muy famoso, Jenny se ha leído todas sus novelas de Derrick Storm.

\- ¡Chicos!- Exclama Beckett algo cabreada por la situación, ella estuvo con Rick y no sabe nada de esa visita.- ¡Tenemos un caso que resolver!

-¡Beckett!- Ésta se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su capitán desde la puerta.- A mi despacho, ahora.- Kate traga saliva antes de levantarse de su silla.

-¿Sí, Señor?- Ahora es ella la que no quiere intercambiar ninguna mirada con el escritor que está cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones.

\- ¿Conoce usted al Señor Richard Castle?

\- Es escritor y vive aquí en Nueva York. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Resulta que el Señor Castle es un gran amigo del alcalde y me ha pedido un gran favor.- Beckett respira profundamente, se prepara para escuchar.- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Me alegra que lo pregunte, el Señor Castle me ha suplicado trabajar aquí en la 12th.- y ahí está la mala noticia, cae en el cuerpo de la inspectora como un jarrón de agua fría.

-¡¿Perdón?! Pero Señor…Él es escritor, ¿qué pinta con la policía?- Montgomery y Castle sonríen al mismo tiempo.- quiere escribir una novela basada en ti.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! Señor, no puede estar hablando en serio. ¿Y si me niego?

\- Mire, inspectora, no le estoy pidiendo permiso. Richard Castle le va a acompañar a usted y a sus compañeros en los casos para documentarse. Va darle todo lo que necesite, ¿entendido?- Kate quiere sacar su pistola y pegarle un tiro al hombre que se levanta orgulloso y feliz.- ¿Beckett?

\- Entendido, Señor. ¿Puedo irme ya? Tenemos un caso que resolver.

\- ¡Perfecto!- Montgomery se gira hacia el escritor.- Ya puede empezar si le parece bien, está en manos de una de las mejores inspectoras de la ciudad.

\- No lo pongo en duda Roy, gracias por ayudarme con esto. Te pondré en los agradecimientos.

\- Tú déjame ganar en las partidas de póker y estamos en paz.

\- Que te lo has creído.- Kate abre la puerta y desaparece sin soltar palabra, Espo y Ryan se alejan de ella, nunca la habían visto tan enfadada.

\- Señor Castle.- Kevin aparece con un ejemplar de Derrick Storm.- mi novia es una gran fan tuya, ¿puedes dedicárselo?

\- Por supuesto, para Jenny, con cariño, Richard Castle.

\- ¿Cómo…cómo sabes que se llama Jenny?- Espo se lleva la mano a la cabeza.- ¡Por eso me sonaba tu cara! ¡Tú eres Richard Rogers!

\- No eres muy rápido Javi, menos mal que te has dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí en la comisaría?

\- Voy a escribir una nueva novela y he decidido escoger esta comisaría y sus trabajadores.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Vamos a salir nosotros?- Rick se lleva el dedo a la boca.- No lo sé, fuisteis muy crueles conmigo en la universidad.

\- ¡Oh, venga tío! ¡Éramos universitarios, pero hemos madurado!- Kate no puede más con esa situación, coge a Castle del brazo y lo lleva a la sala de interrogatorios.

\- Vale Rick, ¿qué pretendes?- Éste se queda perplejo ante la vena hinchada que comienza a aparecer en la frente de la inspectora.- ¿Perdona?

\- No, ¡Te dejé bien claro que fueses discreto! ¡Y ahora apareces en la comisaría! ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?!

\- Mira Kate, para empezar, nadie sabe que tú y yo…- Castle se queda en silencio.- ¿Qué tú y yo qué? Termina la frase.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos exactamente?- Beckett no responde a la pregunta enseguida, da una vuelta por la pequeña y acogedora sala, al menos lo es para ella.- Creo que de momento no tenemos nada Richard.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Kate.- el escritor le coge las manos y le mira a los ojos con dulzura.- escucha, me siento mal por no haberte avisado antes.

\- Lo de tu nueva novela, ¿la vas a basar en mí?

\- Básicamente, una detective de homicidios que resuelve casos junto a sus compañeros. No voy a comentar nada sobre la muerte de tu madre sí es lo que te preocupa.

\- No lo tengo claro Rick, ¿puedes esperar unos días? Esto es un tema algo delicado.- Castle le besa en la comisura de los labios.- Esperaré lo que haga falta Kate, ¿me perdonas?

\- Yo…- En ese momento Espo abre la puerta.- Beckett, tenemos que trabajar.- Dame cinco minutos.- responde ella sin apartar la mirada del hombre que está delante de ella.

\- Rick, tengo que irme.

\- No me has respondido.- Oye, te llamo esta noche, ¿vale?- Beckett no puede responderle, está confusa por todo lo que ha ocurrido. Ésta sale de la sala, coge sus cosas y se marcha con sus compañeros dejando al escritor congelado.

_Unas horas más tarde…_

Rick entra al loft cabreado, Martha le observa preocupada, su hijo se encierra en su despacho dando un portazo.

-Querido, ¿puedo pasar?- Obtiene un inquietante silencio.- Richard.- Martha abre la puerta, Castle permanece quieto con la pantalla del ordenador abierta.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

\- Katherine Beckett es lo que me pasa. Lo mismo está feliz conmigo que me apunta con la pistola.

\- Las relaciones son complicadas Richard, ya lo sabes.

\- No creo que la "relación" sea el problema, Kate está asustada por algo y no quiere decírmelo.

\- Lo importante es que no le presiones, ¿entendido? La alejarás más de ti.

\- ¿Más todavía?


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Gina no puede estar más contenta, en ese momento está caminando para ir al loft de uno de sus mejores escritores. Rick le llamó hace una hora porque quería hablarle de un futuro prometedor y ahora no deja de pensar en qué puede ser.

-Señorita, buenos días.- el portero le dedica una gran sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a la rubia con un vestido azul ceñido a sus elegantes curvas.

El sonido del timbre del ascensor le indica que ha llegado a la última planta, tan sólo unos pasos antes de detenerse en la puerta roja que le separa de Richard Castle, el tío que le tiene totalmente loca.

-¡Hola Gina, adelante!- Dos besos por parte de él y una sonrisa tímida por parte de ella.- Me tienes muy intrigada, he venido rápidamente.- Rick le lleva hasta su despacho, el ordenador está encendido y varios papeles adornan el enorme y lujoso escritorio de madera.

-Te explico, ¿recuerdas que me insististe en buscar un tema para mi próximo libro?- La agente responde con un movimiento de cabeza.- Pues, ¡Eureka! Ya tengo un tema y muy bueno además.

\- ¡Pero Ricky, eso es fantástico! ¿Me lo vas a enseñar?

\- Todavía estoy puliendo algunas cosillas pero ya te adelanto que va a ser un éxito, estoy seguro.- Gina adora esas dos últimas palabras, Castle suele acertar con sus predicciones; al menos en lo que a su carrera profesional se refiere.

\- ¿Qué tema has escogido?

\- Policíaco, pero nada que ver con Derrick Storm, tranquila.- el entusiasmo que irradia el escritor se contagia también a la chica que ahora se inclina a propósito para que Rick se fije en sus pechos; pero nada.

\- Vaya, veo que vas muy en serio, ¿ya tienes a los personajes?- Con esa pregunta consigue que el rostro de Castle cambie por completo.

\- Esto…sí y no.

\- ¿Cómo? Esa respuesta sabes que no la doy por válida Ricky.- el joven le invita a sentarse en el sofá que hay en su despacho.

\- Verás, hay algo que no te he contado. ¿Recuerdas a Katherine Beckett?- Gina disimula su gesto de decepción, es bien sabido que Castle está locamente enamorado por esa chica pero pensaba que ya la había dejado atrás.

\- Claro, ¿estuviste saliendo con ella, no?

\- En efecto, bueno pues, mi personaje principal…Se va a inspirar en ella.- esas palabras se clavan en el corazón de Gina como alfileres, las lágrimas luchan por salir de sus ojos ahora expresivos ante tal noticia.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Desde cuándo escoges a personas reales para crear tus personajes? Por algo son de ficción.

\- La protagonista se va a llamar Nikki Heat.- Rick respira profundamente antes de continuar.- y hay algo más.

\- ¿Cómo que algo más? Richard, no me asustes.

\- He hablado con el alcalde y el capitán de la comisaría 12th, me dejan estar allí para documentarme.- eso es la gota que colma el vaso, Gina se levanta de golpe, se golpea con la esquina de una mesa pero ignora el dolor.

\- ¡¿Tú lo has pensado bien Richard?! Estás hablando de exponerte al peligro siguiendo a los detectives. Tú no eres policía.

\- Lo sé.- responde él sin inmutarse, su rostro desconcierta por completo a Gina.- Creo que ya soy suficientemente adulto como para saber a lo que me estoy enfrentando.

\- Pero…pero…- las palabras se aglomeran en su garganta, quiere romper algo, o gritar, o ambas cosas.- lo estás haciendo por ella, ¿verdad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A todo esto Castle, seguir a la policía, basar un personaje en ella, ¿te crees que no me doy cuenta? Pero esto no es el camino adecuado para ganártela.

\- Si estás hablando de Kate, no es asunto tuyo Gina. Tú sólo eres mi agente, lo que haga con mi vida personal es cosa mía.- _Tú sólo eres mi agente_, eso es peor que todo lo que ha escuchado.

\- Mira Richard, voy a seguir trabajando contigo porque tienes un brillante futuro por delante y eres bueno escribiendo. Pero desde ahora sólo hablaremos de trabajo, y no mencionarás nunca a Katherine Beckett mientras yo esté delante, ¿te ha quedado claro?

\- ¿Acaso Kate te ha hecho algo? Si es así, dímelo.- Gina coge sus cosas y sale del despacho, Castle le sigue hasta la puerta.

\- No lo entiendes Ricky, no voy a ser yo la que te lo diga. Nos vemos cuando tengas un capítulo terminado.- y se marcha sin más, Kate aparece en ese momento al abrirse la puerta del ascensor.

\- Gina.- ambas cruzan una fugaz e intensa mirada.- Katherine.

\- ¡Kate! ¡No te esperaba!- La inspectora se echa un mechón hacia atrás, tiene la cabeza agachada.- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Adelante.

_Un par de horas más tarde…_

_-_Entonces, ¿me das permiso para escribir la novela?- Pregunta Rick tras escuchar una larga versión y varias razones por las que Kate se comportó de tal forma.

\- Sí, no quiero arruinar tu futuro, va a ser difícil pasar inadvertida cuando te hagas famoso.

\- Esto… ¿Perdón?- Rick bebe un buen trago de su tercera copa de vino.- Ya soy famoso.

\- Si tú lo dices.- responde Kate algo mareada a causa del vino ingerido sin darse cuenta, ella sólo ha ido para hablar con Castle; no a emborracharse.

\- Es tarde, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? Mi madre estará a punto de venir.

\- No, mañana tenemos que trabajar, ¿ya se te había olvidado?

\- Venga Beckett, sólo es una cena; ¿qué podría pasar?- Ésta alza una ceja cuando escucha su apellido.- está bien, pero sólo cenar.

El deseo que sienten el uno por el otro se ha encendido como la llama en una vela, el calor ha aumentado y Martha todavía va a tardar en regresar de sus clases de teatro.

-Oye Rick, todavía no me has enseñado tu casa.

\- Cierto, ven, empecemos por el piso de arriba.

_Minutos más tarde…_

-Aquí se termina la visita por el lujoso loft de Richard Castle, ¿te ha gustado el Tour?

\- Ha estado bien, lo que no entiendo es porque tantas habitaciones. Tan sólo estáis tu madre y tú.

\- Por ahora, quiero formar una familia Kate, sabes que es algo que ansío muchísimo.

\- Un hombre de familia, qué bonito.-responde ella con ironía.- tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué hemos terminado en tu habitación?

\- Es lo que se suele dejar para el final, ¿te gusta?- Kate camina por el habitáculo, una cama de matrimonio, un sillón a su derecha. Paredes adornadas con cuadros e imágenes.

\- ¿Y este león? Da un poco de miedo.

\- Es Linus, lo compré con mi primer anticipo, representa la masculinidad de la habitación.

\- Eres un creído, ¿cómo puedes dormir por las noches?

\- Cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué te apetece cenar?- El calor se esparce por todas las extremidades de su cuerpo, Kate se gira y camina hacia Castle.

\- Ahora mismo no tengo hambre, quizás dentro de un rato…- las manos de ella se deslizan por el cuello de él, desabrochando uno a uno el botón de la camisa.

\- ¿Kate? ¿En serio quieres…? Si hace unos días estabas cabreada conmigo; no te entiendo.

\- Te necesito Rick, quiero hacerlo cómo nuestra primera vez pero en tu cama.

\- ¿Estás segura? A lo mejor es el vino el que habla.- Beckett le besa con pasión, dejando que su lengua juegue en la boca de él.- Te aseguro que no es el vino. Quiero hacerlo contigo, aquí y ahora.

\- ¿No has dicho que sólo una cena?

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

\- ¡Lo estoy deseando!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Siento informar de que el capítulo anterior no era más que un sueño de Kate. Sé que queréis un momento romántico entre la pareja pero todavía tienen que ocurrir varias cosas antes de que eso suceda. Gracias por los votos y comentarios. Sólo os pido paciencia.**

**Capítulo 19**

Kate se despierta sudorosa y jadeando, ¿por qué su subconsciente le traiciona de esa forma? Ella sigue cabreada con Rick por lo de la novela pero los sueños que tiene con él…le provocan sensaciones que ya experimentó una vez.

Castle charla animadamente con el repartidor que ahora está colocando la hermosa y cara cafetera que el escritor ha decidido comprar para la comisaría.

-¡¿Qué narices pasa aquí?! ¡Rick!- Éste hace caso omiso del cabreo de la inspectora.- ¡Rick, contéstame!

\- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Tan sólo es una cafetera nueva, lo siento pero si voy a trabajar aquí no voy a seguir bebiendo ese líquido que, más que a café, su sabor se acercaba más al pis de mono.

\- Nadie te obliga a quedarte, ya lo sabes.- la pareja se observa con detenimiento, olvidan por completo dónde están.- Es lo que te gustaría, pero no voy a marcharme; ya he firmado un contrato.

\- Eres insufrible.- y dicho esto se marcha dejando a Rick con el repartidor y su dichosa cafetera.

_Un par de horas más tarde…_

Beckett ha recibido una llamada de su amiga, pulsa el botón del sótano para bajar a la morgue dónde Lanie le espera con la víctima que han encontrado ahorcada en un puente.

-Kate, ¿no tendría que estar Richard contigo?

\- Le he ordenado que busque pistas, necesito hablar.- Lanie le indica que se siente en una silla.- Cielo, ¿qué pasa?

\- No lo sé Lanie, esta actitud que tengo con Rick…no es lo que deseo pero él no deja de provocarme. Antes no era así.

\- Kate, creo que lo que te preocupa es que publique tu pasado en una novela. Todos sus seguidores lo leerán y comentarán. Sé que tú eres muy discreta.

\- ¿Y por qué Richard no me respeta? Sólo pido eso, nada más.

\- ¿Acaso has hablado con él? Porque me parece que tan sólo le has gritado y evitado. Él no sabe lo que opinas, y no creo que lo adivine.

\- Debería de comentárselo, ¿no?- Su amiga asiente con la cabeza.- y ahora, vamos a hablar de esta joven. Ya podemos descartar suicidio.

\- ¿En qué te basas?

\- Esta chica se defendió, tiene varias uñas rotas y recibió varios golpes en el abdomen, ¿ves estas marcas?

\- Le dieron una paliza antes de ahorcarla. ¿Tienes algo más?- Lanie se dirige a su mesa y coge un análisis con varios resultados.- También fue violada antes de ser asesinada.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Por qué hacen esas cosas? ¿Qué coño les pasa?

\- No puedo contestarte a eso, soy forense, no psicóloga.- Kate mira con tristeza el cuerpo de la joven, no tenía más de treinta años.- Prométeme que hablarás con Richard.

\- Lo haré, tranquila. Primero quiero resolver este caso.

_En la cuarta planta…_

Espo, Ryan y Castle investigan la vida de la joven, se había graduado en derecho y estaba de becaria en un bufete de prestigio.

-Chicos, ¿qué habéis encontrado?

\- Alguien de su entorno le estaba acosando.- responde Rick sin apartar la vista de los papeles, se ha sentado en una silla pegada a la mesa de la detective.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Mira.- contesta Castle entregándole el papel, sus dedos se rozan.- la víctima puso varias denuncias.

\- ¿Y cómo es que no han encerrado a ese cabrón?

\- Porque desaparecía de repente.- interrumpe Espo.- se marcha unos días y después regresa. Estaba realmente obsesionado.

\- Necesitamos un nombre.

\- Creo que tenemos más que eso.- responde Kevin desde su mesa.- estoy revisando las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, mirad esto.- todos miran la escena que la cámara de seguridad filmó.

\- Maldito cabrón, normal que Jane estuviese asustada.- Espo se pone a buscar a ese tío de inmediato.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vais a su apartamento?- Rick está emocionado, va a ser la primera vez que vea cómo la policía coge al principal sospechoso.

\- Más o menos, informamos a las patrullas, les enviamos una foto del sospechoso. Si alguien le ve…nos avisan y vamos tras él. ¿Crees que podrás soportar tanta acción?

\- ¿Bromeas? Acción es mi segundo nombre.

\- Creía que tu segundo nombre era Alexander.- responde Kate con una tímida sonrisa.- bueno sí, Acción es más bien mi Alias.

\- Eres increíble.

\- ¡Beckett! ¡Le tenemos! ¡Lo han visto comprando un billete en una estación de autobuses!

\- ¡Andando!- Kate y Rick cogen un coche, Espo y Ryan le siguen de cerca. Rodean al sospechoso para que no pueda salir corriendo.

\- ¡Eric Sanders! ¡No se mueva!- Éste coloca sus manos en la cabeza y se arrodilla.- ¡Soy inocente!

\- Eso ya lo veremos, y ahora, entra en el coche.

_En comisaría…_

-Eric Sanders.- Kate entra leyendo la ficha policial del sospechoso, Castle camina detrás de ella.- Robos, peleas, agresiones físicas…Veo que eres todo un caballero.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me han detenido?

\- Las preguntas las hago yo, si no le importa. Y ahora responda, ¿conoce a Jane Hudson?

\- ¿Quién? No me suena ese nombre.

\- ¿En serio?- Rick quiere probar a interrogar, Beckett se lo permite.- es curioso, estas imágenes aseguran que le conocía, y ella no quería tenerle cerca.- Kate pone las fotos en la mesa.

\- ¿De dónde las han sacado?

\- Eso no es relevante, Jane le denunció reiteradas veces por acoso, ¿eres un acosador, Eric?

\- No…no es lo que piensan. Yo estaba protegiéndola.

\- ¿Protegiéndola? ¿Esperas de verdad que nos creamos eso? Porque aquí apareces cogiéndole de los brazos.

\- Le estaba advirtiendo, claro que había un acosador. Pero no era yo. Lo juro.

\- Y entonces, ¿de quién la protegías?

\- De su ex novio. Jane cortó con él hace un par de semanas. Jane empezó a recibir cartas amenazadoras y llamadas.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque…yo soy el hermanastro de Jane. Iba a coger un autobús para ver a nuestros padres y darles la noticia.

\- Eric, ¿dónde estabas el viernes por la noche?

\- Con mis amigos tomando unas cervezas en un bar cerca de Queens. Pueden preguntarles si quieren.

\- Lo haremos. No te vayas de la ciudad, por si surgen más preguntas.

-¿Crees que fue él?- Pregunta Castle mientras salen de la sala de interrogatorios.- No, es inocente. ¡Eh Espo! Quiero que revises las llamadas que recibió Jane. Rick y yo iremos a su apartamento a ver si encontramos esas cartas amenazadoras.

_Unas horas más tarde…_

Un par de bolsas entran a la comisaría, ambas repletas de cartas. Rick comienza a abrirlas y a leer su contenido.

-Eric tenía razón, todas estas cartas son de su ex novio, no hay dirección ni nombre pero eso no es problema.

\- Podemos sacar huellas de las cartas, se las daré a los técnicos.- Castle sujeta una carta en concreto, sus ojos se abren de golpe.

\- ¿A qué viene esa cara?

\- Es esta carta, tiene algo que me resulta familiar. Más bien la historia que contiene. ¿Quieres que la lea en voz alta?

\- Soy toda oídos.

\- _Querida Jane, entiendo que no quieras volver a verme, estuvimos separados durante unos años y fue duro mantener la relación. Quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi entrando en la clase; sé que tú sentiste lo mismo por mí. No entiendo por qué me has dejado y espero que me lo expliques algún día._

-No parece que un acosador haya escrito esto.- comenta Kate después de escucharlo.

\- No he terminado, _Jane, no creas que vas a salir con otros hombres, eres mía, ¿entendido? Si me ignoras, acabarás mal._

-Retiro lo dicho, sí que es posible que la violase y matase.

\- Kate, obviando esa última parte. Lo demás…es parecido a nuestra situación, nos separamos y míranos; yo quiero besarte, de verdad que sí.

\- Richard…no es tan sencillo. Primero tenemos que resolver otros temas.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- ¿Qué te parece si cenamos esta noche? Así podremos hablar tranquilamente.

\- Vale, en mi casa.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

_Esa misma noche…_

Nadie diría que la mujer reflejada en el espejo se dedique a perseguir asesinos y meterlos entre rejas. Ahora parece más bien una mujer de negocios, con una enorme casa, un lujoso coche y un marido perfecto.

Kate se termina de retocar en el espejo del ascensor antes de que el timbre le avise de que ya ha llegado a la última planta. De nuevo, los nervios acechan en su interior, provocándole ganas de vomitar o salir corriendo. Toca la puerta con los nudillos.

-¡Guau!- Es lo único que exclama el dueño del loft.- ¿piensas dejarme aquí?- Rick ladea la cabeza para volver a la tierra.- perdón, bienvenida. Otra vez.

\- ¿Estamos solos?- Pregunta ella al no escuchar a Martha, tan sólo una dulce melodía acompaña a la pareja.- Mi madre tenía cena con unos amigos.

\- Acabo de abrir una botella de vino, ¿quieres una copa?

\- Sí, por favor.- pero Castle le guarda el abrigo en el ropero que hay justo al lado de la entrada, como todo un caballero. Beckett vuelve a recordar al joven de la universidad; sólo que ahora está más bueno y es más guapo.

\- Huele realmente bien, ¿qué has preparado?

\- Es una receta familiar, no puedo decirte que contiene pero sé que te gustará. Bueno Kate, todavía queda un poco para la cena, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

\- Mejor nos esperamos al postre.- Rick asiente con una sonrisa que derrite por completo a la acompañante, la cual lleva unos pitillos y una camisa escotada además de transparente.

La imaginación de Kate vuelve a traicionarla cuando observa cómo el escritor se desenvuelve en la cocina, no le importaría verle en calzoncillos una mañana después de haber hecho el amor y probar un desayuno suyo.

-¿Kate? ¿Va todo bien?- Los colores se suben a sus mejillas al ver que se ha quedado mirando el paquete del escritor.- Sí, lo siento, estaba…pensando en el caso.

\- Sabemos que fue el ex novio, los chicos irán mañana tras él. Relájate y disfruta de la noche.

Para ella, el concepto disfrutar también requiere otras cosas pero es necesario que aclaren las cosas primero.

_-"Bon apetite, Madame"_

\- ¿También hablas francés? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

\- Estuve de gira, ¿recuerdas? Algo tengo que aprender para no quedarme sin palabras.- la iluminación de unas cuantas velas es suficiente para la pareja. Ambos se sienten relajados pero la tensión continúa.

\- Venga Kate, tienes que decirme ya por qué estamos así. Es por el tema de la novela, ¿verdad?

\- Ya te he dicho que es mejor esperar al postre.- pero el gesto de Rick le indica que no puede aguantar más.- ¡Está bien! ¡Sí, es por la novela!

\- Ya discutimos sobre eso, no va salir el caso de tu madre.

\- No es sólo por el tema de mi madre Rick, ¿te has parado a pensar en que me voy a convertir en un personaje público?

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- La sorpresa de Castle se hace más que evidente en su rostro.- Soy detective de homicidios Rick, algo que valoro es la intimidad y me la vas a arrebatar.

\- Vaya…no…no lo había pensado, de verdad.- éste agacha la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Rick, mírame.- Kate le levanta la cabeza con los dedos.- puedes publicar la novela, pero prométeme que la prensa no pisará la comisaría ni me perseguirá por la calle.

\- Eso es difícil pero por ti, lo que sea. ¿Algo más?- Kate medita durante unos segundos, todavía existe un tema pero no es ella quién tiene que dar el primer paso.

\- Sí, la cena está realmente exquisita. Tienes buena mano para la cocina.

\- Bueno…ya sabes que mi madre se dejaba la vida para conseguir dinero, me distraía en la cocina y ahora es algo que me encanta.

\- ¿Hay algo que no se te de bien?

\- No soy perfecto Kate, tú deberías de saberlo. Venga dime algo malo sobre mí.

\- Quizás más adelante, tan sólo puedo decirte que te gusta hacer las cosas sin consultar; sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

\- Te pido perdón, pero es que tenía tantas ganas…Saber que voy a estar contigo todos los días después de dos años sin vernos; admite que estás ilusionada.

\- Vaya…no soy nadie sin ti.- responde ella con ironía.

\- ¡Lo sabía!- Kate pone los ojos en blanco.- No eres más creído porque no puedes.

\- Admítelo Kate, te estás divirtiendo. Aunque sea a mi costa.- la inspectora no se había sentido así de bien desde que cenó con él tras el reencuentro.

\- Es posible que me lo esté pasando bien, pero no te emociones. Sólo es una cena de amigos.

\- Claro, claro.- Rick saca un bol repleto de fresas con nata.- podemos compartirlo, si quieres.

\- Por mí vale.- ambos comienzan a comer, las fresas vienen acompañadas de una botella de champán.

\- ¿Estás loco? Mañana tenemos que trabajar.

\- Pueden encargarse los chicos, disfruta, te lo mereces.- Castle coge una fresa y lentamente la lleva hasta los labios de la inspectora, la cual abre la boca para morder la fresa con nata.

_Tras comer un buen bol de fresas…_

-Buff, estoy hinchada. Creo que he perdido un botón de los pantalones.

-Exagerada, vamos a sentarnos en el sofá.

\- Gracias por la oferta pero es tarde, debería de irme.- Castle quiere hacerle caso a su madre y dejar que sea Kate la que realice el primer movimiento, por lo que queda prohibido retenerla e insistir.

-De nuevo, ha sido un placer cenar con usted, Señorita Beckett.- Ésta dirige sus ojos hacia los labios carnosos y húmedos del escritor.- Sí, ha sido una noche maravillosa.

Rick abre la puerta para despedirse de Kate, pero antes de que la puerta se cierre, Beckett coloca el pie para evitar que Castle le deje en el pasillo.

-¡¿A quién quiero engañar?! ¡Te necesito!- La inspectora abre la puerta y ante la mirada curiosa de él, le toma la cara y le besa suavemente. Sus bocas se mantienen unidas mientras Kate le lleva hasta la habitación de Rick.

Kate acaricia el rostro de Rick, vuelve a besar a éste mientras se desabrocha los botones con maestría. Castle le imita y pronto se deshacen de sus camisas.

Él le lleva hasta la orilla de la cama y con dulzura la tumba, no sin antes deshaciéndose del sostén que agarran con fuerza los preciosos pechos de la inspectora. Sonríe ante la imagen que tiene delante, ha soñado con este momento desde que volvió a encontrarse con ella.

Los labios de Rick se posan en el cuello de Kate, va bajando lentamente hasta detenerse en los pezones erguidos de ella, la cual no puede evitar soltar un gemido ante los pequeños mordiscos que Castle le proporciona. Su cuerpo se estremece y responde ante el cúmulo de besos y caricias que recibe.

Los pantalones también comienzan a ser un estorbo, Rick sigue bajando su cabeza hasta llegar a la altura del ombligo, sus dedos actúan con rapidez y se libran también de los pitillos dejando a Kate con tan sólo un fino tanga de color rojo.

-Bonito tanga.- comenta Castle con una sonrisa pícara.- gracias.- responde ella entre gemidos.

Ambos cuerpos se funden en uno, brazos y piernas entrelazados, con tan sólo la iluminación de las velas. Kate agarra la cintura de Rick con sus largas piernas, sus manos se aferran a la espalda no puede evitar arañarle al sentir el frío dedo de Castle justo en su clítoris.

Su excitación aumenta por momentos, la temperatura ha debido de subir. Beckett ya puede notar la gran erección de Rick, recuerdos de su primera vez, en la fiesta de graduación…dos años después, vuelven a ser ellos mismos.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Kate se despierta ante los primeros rayos de sol, la erección de Rick le presiona en su vientre desnudo. Él sigue durmiendo pero la invasión le comienza a despertar del letargo y agradecido sueño.

Beckett comienza a besar poco a poco su mandíbula, sube por su oreja y mordisquea su lóbulo pausadamente para despertarlo. Un suspiro le hace fijar la vista en su cara relajada.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal has dormido?- Rick la atrae hacia él para besarla, enreda sus manos en su cabello revuelto, sigue preciosa a pesar de todo.- He dormido de maravilla, no podía tener una compañía más adecuada. No recordaba lo que era.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- Me ha encantado.

\- A mí también.- Kate está tumbada encima de él cubierta por la fina sábana, sus pechos están en el abdomen de él.- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Esto es que hemos vuelto?

\- Eso parece, pero no quiero que te vayas de la lengua. Al menos no por el momento.

\- Lo que usted diga, inspectora.

\- ¡Richard, necesito hablar contigo!

\- ¡Ay Dios, mi madre!- Castle se levanta con agilidad, se pone unos pantalones de chándal y sale de la habitación antes de que su madre siquiera toque el picaporte.- ¡Buenos días madre! ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Gina quiere verte, dice que te ha llamado pero tenías el móvil apagado.

\- Gracias por informarme, le llamaré en cuanto me vista. ¿Algo más?- El tono nervioso e impaciente le delata pero Martha decide hacer la vista gorda.- Nada más, me voy a desayunar con los del teatro.

\- ¡Que te diviertas!- Rick se sorprende al ver la habitación vacía.- ¿Kate?- Ésta sale del baño.- Por los pelos…la próxima vez lo haremos en mi casa.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero esta semana ha sido un cúmulo de trabajo, prácticas y emociones. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, votos y comentarios. Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 21**

Kate tiene la sensación de que el sol brilla hoy con mucha magnitud, los pájaros revolotean por el parque posándose en los árboles. Las personas caminan por el parque disfrutando de la preciosa mañana de domingo.

Una inspectora de policía, con unos shorts y un top, camina a gran velocidad con los auriculares puestos; está feliz, vuelve a sentirse como la Katherine Beckett de la universidad, despreocupada y con mucha energía.

_El día anterior…_

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte a comer? Sabes que no me importa.- Rick pone una de sus mejores caras para convencer a la chica que ahora busca su tanga por la habitación.

\- ¿No has tenido suficiente? Cenamos juntos y también hemos tenido una noche loca, ¿qué más quieres?- Kate está perdiendo la paciencia, quiere regresar a su apartamento para darse una larga y merecida ducha.

\- ¡A ti!- Beckett se detiene en seco, sus ojos miran al hombre con los pantalones de chándal.- ¿qué has dicho?

\- ¡Que te quiero a ti!- Kate tira la ropa al suelo y se abalanza a los labios del escritor para volver a saborearlos.- ¡Eso ha sido muy bonito, Rick! Pero en serio, tengo que irme.

\- Está bien.- Castle finge entristecerse para dar pena pero Kate le ignora.- ¿nos vemos esta noche? Pero esta vez en mi apartamento.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?- Beckett se viste con rapidez, busca un espejo para arreglarse un poco el pelo y desmaquillarse.

\- Papeleo en la comisaría, después iré a tomarme algo con Lanie. Los sábados son para nosotras. ¿Y tú?

\- Ya has oído a mi madre, Gina quiere verme, no me queda más opción que quedar con ella. Ya de paso le comentaré lo de Nikki Heat, seguro que le dará el visto bueno.

Beckett siempre siente escalofríos cada vez que escucha el nombre de esa mujer, es consciente de que esa tía nunca le pasó los mensajes a Castle y tiene una explicación para eso.

-¿Te llamo luego?- Rick coloca a la chica en sus piernas, sus caras están a muy poca distancia.- Esperaré ansioso tu llamada.

_Unas horas más tarde…_

Gina revisa su móvil una y otra vez, Rick quedó en verse con ella hace más de media hora.

-¡Perdón, perdón!- El escritor aparece por la puerta casi sin aliento, se coloca de golpe en la silla.- Perdón por el retraso, ¿has estado mucho tiempo?

\- El suficiente para tomarme dos cervezas, no es normal en ti ser impuntual. ¿Va todo bien?- El pelo revuelto de Rick provoca sensaciones en el cuerpo de Gina, la cual cruza las piernas para reprimirse.

\- De maravilla, bueno, ¿a qué se debe esta reunión?

\- Una empresa de comics contactó conmigo ayer por la mañana, quieren que Derrick Storm pase a ser un comic.- la expresión de Castle cambia por completo, no puede evitar emocionarse.- ¿hablas en serio?

\- Por supuesto, sabes que no bromeo con el tema de trabajo. Sólo hay un pequeño detalle.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Otra pequeña gira, esta vez de una semana. Tan sólo por los alrededores.- el rostro de él se endurece.- acabamos de llegar, ¿ya quieres que nos marchemos?

\- No te he dicho cuándo nos iríamos pero no te veo entusiasmado.

\- Pues no, no lo estoy. Necesito estabilidad en mi vida, además, he empezado una novela.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué trata?

\- De una inspectora de homicidios en Nueva York. Tengo los personajes.

\- No lo estarás haciendo por esa detective, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y qué si es así? Sé que será un éxito Gina, deberías de alegrarte por mí. Llevaba meses sin escribir nada, pensé que mi carrera iba a terminar.

\- Soy tu agente, mi deber es aconsejarte y llevarte por el buen camino.- Castle se levanta de forma brusca.- Creo que ya soy mayorcito para tomar mis propias decisiones, respecto a esa gira; puede esperar.

\- ¡Richard, vuelve aquí!- Varias personas se fijan en la mujer rubia que llama a gritos al hombre que acaba de salir por la puerta furioso.

_En otra parte de la ciudad…_

-¡Menos mal que has venido, ya pensaba que me habías dado plantón!- Kate se disculpa por el retraso, Lanie le responde con una sonrisa.- Te perdono pero la próxima ronda la pagas tú.

\- Entendido, bueno, ¿novedades?

\- La otra noche escuché a Javi hablando con Ryan por teléfono, creo que le va a pedir matrimonio a Jenny.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Me alegro por ellos!- La forense abre los ojos ante el entusiasmo por parte de su amiga.- ¿qué pasa?

\- ¡Tú te has acostado con alguien pedazo de guarra! ¡¿Por qué no me lo has contado?!

\- ¡No desvaríes! ¿Es qué no puedo alegrarme por mis amigos?

\- Claro, pero la idea de matrimonio nunca ha sido algo de tu agrado, venga, suéltalo.- Lanie insiste una y mil veces hasta que su amiga acaba cediendo con un gran suspiro.

\- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, queremos mantenerlo en secreto.

\- ¡Joder que intriga!- Lanie aprovecha el silencio de su amiga para barajar las posibilidades, entonces lo comprende.- ¡No!

\- ¿Perdona? Sí no he dicho nada.

\- No hace falta, te has acostado con él, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Hablas de Richard Castle?- Lanie asiente con la cabeza.- Entonces sí, anoche lo hicimos en su loft, dos veces.

\- ¡Toma ya! ¡Qué viciosa estás hecha! Aunque no me sorprende, siempre has sido así. Desde la universidad.

\- Eres idiota, esta noche vendrá a mi apartamento.

\- Veo que no perdéis el tiempo, ¿eh?- Termina dándole un codazo.- Estuvimos dos años sin vernos, ¿crees que podemos ir despacio? Sólo pienso en su cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos, su…

-¡Vale, vale! ¡No sigas! Eso quiero que siga siendo cosa tuya. Me alegro cielo, estás más radiante, se nota que te gusta.

\- Es más que eso Lanie, le quiero.

\- ¿Y por qué quieres que sea un secreto?

\- Porque Rick ha empezado a trabajar en la 12th, si Montgomery se entera de que tenemos algo…le prohibirá seguir con nosotros.

\- Pues entonces…te prometo que no diré nada. Ahora, tenemos que quedar las parejas para cenar y salir de fiesta.

\- Te tomo la palabra, ahora creo que debería irme. Rick estará a punto de ir a mi apartamento.

\- Vale, nos vemos cielo.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Rick toca la puerta de la inspectora con demasiada fuerza, ésta la abre encontrándose con un Castle totalmente descompuesto.

-Vale que estés cabreado pero no es plan de que vayas rompiendo cosas ajenas, ¿no te parece?- Obtiene un bufido como respuesta, el escritor entra y comienza a caminar de un lado para el otro.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa?

\- ¡Gina!- Kate se sobresalta ante ese grito, ahora teme la expresión de Richard.- ¡Gina es lo que me pasa! ¡Maldito el momento en el que la contraté!

\- A ver, lo primero, cálmate. Y segundo, no digas cosas de las que luego te puedas arrepentir. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

\- Si, por favor.- Beckett saca la botella y vierte un poco de agua en un vaso, se la da a Rick; éste se lo bebe de un trago.- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí, gracias. En serio, esta chica no tiene en cuenta la vida de los demás. Sólo busca el beneficio.

\- No quiero arriesgarme a que me grites pero es su trabajo, que ganes dinero.

\- Mi cabreo viene más por otro tema, pero dejémoslo. He venido para estar contigo, no para contarte mis problemas.- Kate le coge de la mano y lo lleva hasta el sofá.

\- Rick, estamos juntos, o eso creo. El caso es que, puedes contarme lo que sea, intentaré ayudarte.

\- Gina habló con una empresa para convertir las novelas de Derrick Storm en comics.- la sorpresa se ve reflejada en el rostro de la inspectora.- ¿y por eso te has enfadado? No veo cuál es el problema

\- ¡El problema es que quiere que me vuelva a ir de gira!- Exclama él levantándose de golpe.- ¿No le basta con estos dos años que estuvimos fuera?

\- ¿De cuánto es la gira?

\- De una semana, todavía no me ha dicho cuándo nos iríamos.

\- Imagino que te irías antes de saberlo y sin darle tiempo para explicaciones.- Rick ahora se siente avergonzado por su comportamiento.- ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- Porque, cuando me lo dijo.- éste vuelve a sentarse junto a ella.- estaba pensando en ti, la idea de no verte…me mata.

\- Pero Ricky, tan sólo es una semana. Y existe el Skype, podremos hablar casi todos los días.

\- Pero los besos no serán iguales, y echaré de menos besar tu cuerpo; sentirlo a mi lado.- las manos de Castle van bajando los tirantes de Kate, ésta deja que se la quite quedándose en sujetador.

\- Prométeme que pensarás sobre el tema, una semana no son dos años.

\- Hablas como si quisieses deshacerte de mí, ¿ya no me quieres?- Beckett abre las piernas y se sienta encima de él.- Cielo, quererte es poco pero puedo permitir que dejes a un lado tu carrera por estar conmigo. Sobreviviré, tranquilo.

\- En ese caso…llamaré a Gina y le pediré disculpas por mi comportamiento. Ahora… ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

\- ¿A ti qué te parece?- Pregunta ella desabrochándole los botones de la camisa y tirándola al suelo.- tienes que liberar tensión de alguna forma, y yo te puedo ayudar.

_Al cabo de unas horas…_

Kate duerme profundamente en la cama, Rick le tapa con la sábana. Decide inspeccionar, sube por las escaleras del salón y abre la puerta, la imagen que observa es preciosa. La ciudad de Nueva York iluminada, con la luz de la luna reflejada en el inmenso océano, puede ver hasta la Estatua de la libertad.

-Bonito, ¿verdad?- Éste se sobresalta al escuchar la dulce voz de la chica, lleva tan sólo la sábana para taparse.- Por eso compré el apartamento, esta parte es la que más me gusta.

\- No me extraña, es algo increíble. ¿Cómo pudiste pagar este piso?

\- Con ahorros y…- las lágrimas insisten en derramarse por sus mejillas.- Kate, no llores, ¿he dicho algo malo?

\- Parte de la herencia de mi madre está aquí, mi padre quiso que me quedase con el dinero. Todo lo que tengo es gracias a ella.- Rick acurruca a Beckett en su pecho, ambos contemplan el paisaje en silencio.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres que me vaya? Esa gira puede esperar.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad.- responde ella secándose las lágrimas con la mano.- lo que pasa es que…

\- ¿Qué? Dímelo.

\- No quiero que te escandalices pero Gina no me inspira confianza. Hay algo en ella que…me produce escalofríos.

\- Se le ve dura pero es una chica estupenda. Lo que me resulta raro es que no tenga novio, tampoco es que el trabajo le ocupe todo el tiempo.

\- No habrá encontrado al chico adecuado.- o más bien, su chico ya está cogido, piensa Kate para sí misma.- ¿Pasáis mucho tiempo juntos? En las giras.

\- Lo normal, permanece conmigo en las firmas y después en las fiestas que hacen. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa?

\- ¿Yo? ¿De Gina? Para nada. Pero si intenta acercase más de lo necesario, le volaré la cabeza con mi pistola.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Y a mí que me harías?

\- Algo peor que eso, te lo aseguro. Tan sólo digo que no podrías tener descendientes.

\- Entendido, nada de acercarme a Gina.

\- Ni a Gina ni a ninguna mujer. Yo también estoy muy solicitada, si se te va la mano…yo buscaré a alguien para disfrutar.- Rick besa la cabeza de la chica.

\- No puedo imaginarte con otro hombre, ya me viste pelear una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo.

\- Vamos, que los dos somos muy celosos.

\- Más que celosos, estamos enamorados. Y ahora vamos a dormir, empiezo a tener frío.

\- Yo puedo solucionar eso en un momento.- comenta Castle levantando a la joven para cogerla en brazos.- ¿qué haces?

\- Llevarte a la cama como te mereces, ¿no te gusta?

\- No estoy acostumbrada, la próxima vez avisa.- Ambos entran de nuevo al apartamento para descansar.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Kate saca la pistola y entra al viejo almacén, Espo y Ryan le siguen muy de cerca, cubriéndole las espaldas.

-¡Jacob, te tenemos rodeado!- En ese momento el asesino sale corriendo hacia la puerta trasera. Espo corre para atraparlo pero antes de cogerlo, el tío saca la pistola y apunta hacia una dirección.

El sonido de un disparo inunda todo el almacén, Espo realiza un placaje, tirando al tío al suelo y dejándole inconsciente.

-¡Ryan, Beckett!- Ninguna respuesta hasta que ambos aparecen por la puerta.

\- ¿Le tienes?- Pregunta Kate caminando con lentitud hacia su compañero.- ¡El hijo de puta pensaba que se iba a escapar!

\- Venga, tenemos…tenemos que…-pero Beckett cae al suelo antes de poder terminar la frase.- ¡Beckett, Beckett! ¡Mierda, ella ha recibido la bala!- La sangre comienza a salir por el muslo.- ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre!

\- ¡Voy a llamar a emergencias!- Ryan teclea rápidamente, enseguida le atienden.- Kate, mírame.- Espo le agarra la cara.- No cierres los ojos, ¿me oyes? ¡Quédate conmigo!- pero los ojos de la chica se van cerrando lentamente hasta sumirse en una terrible oscuridad.

_Unas horas más tarde…_

El sonido de unas voces despiertan a la inspectora, ésta siente un fuerte dolor en la pierna derecha, no puede moverla. Una figura se acerca a ella, la imagen es borrosa pero, aún así, sabe perfectamente quién es.

-Rick… ¿qué…qué haces aquí? Deberías estar de gira.- pero éste se limita a sonreír y a reprimir las lágrimas.- cuando Javi me llamó…pensé que no volvería a verte.

\- Exagerado, si sólo fue un disparo en la pierna.

\- Sí, que casualmente recibiste en una vena, perdiste mucha sangre. Es un milagro que no hayas perdido la pierna.- Castle se sienta junto a ella, apaga la televisión.- volví a la ciudad en cuanto recibí la llamada, no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

\- Pero Rick… ¿por qué? No quiero que eches por tierra tu carrera.

\- ¡A la mierda la carrera!- Responde con exaltación.- ¡¿Kate?! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

\- ¿Darme cuenta? No te sigo.- Rick da un fugaz y cálido beso.- Mi vida no tiene sentido si tú no estás a mi lado. ¿De qué sirve irme de gira si me alejo de ti?

\- ¿Quieres seguir conmigo? Puedo exponerte al peligro, ya lo sabes.

\- Me va la acción, siempre he querido sentir la adrenalina. Tan sólo te quiero a ti, que se te meta ya en esa cabeza tuya.- Beckett no sabe qué decir, ese hombre ha vuelto en el primer avión para asegurarse de que está a salvo. Eso es amor, ¿por qué no puede responderle lo mismo? Quiere estar con él.

\- Gracias por todo Rick, si tiene que quedarse una persona para hacerme compañía, me alegro de que seas tú.

\- Soy tu compi de hospital.

\- ¿Compi de hospital?

\- Sí, ya sabes, jugar a algo, cotillear, o hablar sobre lo que quieras.

\- ¿Ahora mismo? Tan sólo quiero descansar. Y tomarme un calmante, el dolor ha vuelto.- Rick coge el mando junto a la camilla y pulsa un botón. Una enfermera aparece a los pocos segundos.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Mi novia necesita un calmante.- la mujer asiente con la cabeza, Kate nunca se acostumbrará a la palabra "novia" y menos si está relacionada con Rick. Éste no puede ser más responsable y atento; tiene suerte de tenerle.

\- Oye, ¿y Gina?- Pregunta ella con mucha curiosidad.- ¿qué ocurre con ella?

\- ¿Qué te dijo cuando decidiste volver?

\- Ya casi habíamos terminado la gira, tan sólo quedaba una fiesta a la que no tenía pensado asistir por varios motivos.

\- ¿Te dejó volver? Qué raro.

\- Olvídate de ella, lo importante ahora es que te recuperes. Yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Y si alguna vez quieres espacio, dímelo.

\- Estoy bien Rick, en un par de semanas saldré de aquí.

\- Sí, para hacer reposo; no creas que vas a volver al trabajo tan rápidamente.- Beckett finge enfadarse ante ese comentario.- Sé que detestas no descansar pero Montgomery ha aceptado el que te tomes unos días libres.

\- ¿Has hablado con él?- Kate se queda sin palabras.- Iba a llamarlo yo.

\- ¿Para decirle qué? Te conozco Señorita, me he encargado yo de todo.

\- Rick, te agradezco lo que has hecho pero ya soy una adulta, ¿no crees que me estás mimando demasiado?- Éste le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas.

\- Para nada, lo mejor está por llegar; tranquila.- Lanie aparece por la puerta interrumpiendo a la feliz pareja.- ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Cielo, estás bien?

\- De maravilla, ¿qué te ha contado Javi?

\- Que te dispararon y que perdiste mucha sangre.

\- Pues mírame, aquí estoy. ¿Han arrestado a Jacob?- Su amiga asiente todavía preocupada, el vendaje de la pierna es impactante.

\- ¿Queréis dejar de mirarme con esa cara?- Beckett comienza a sentirse molesta.- No quiero dar pena, tan sólo ha sido una bala.

\- ¡Y tú podías dejar que te ayudasen de vez en cuando! ¡Vas a necesitar rehabilitación!- Exclama su amiga a voz en grito.

\- Vaya, eso…no lo sabía.

\- Pues ahora sí. Richard se ofreció a cuidarte y a ayudarte.

\- Ya me lo ha mencionado.- Lanie y Rick comparten miradas, miradas que no pasan inadvertidas para la inspectora.- ¿qué ocurre?

\- Verás, Kate…hay algo que no te he comentado.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- También tendré que pasar las noches contigo, por si necesitas cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- Hemos trasladado parte de tus cosas a mi loft.

\- ¡¿Qué habéis hecho que?!


	24. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

Kate intenta caminar con todas sus fuerzas pero el dolor persiste y le impide siquiera levantarse del sofá. No es que no esté a gusto en el loft pero...se siente traicionada.

-¡Buenos días Katherine! ¿Cómo va esa pierna?

\- Sigue dolorida, ya he realizado los ejercicios de la rehabilitación. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Llevo media hora intentando levantarme para ir al baño.- Martha deja su bolso en la mesa camina hasta la joven.

\- ¿Dónde está Richard?

\- Quería ver una película y ha ido al videoclub a por ella, no me ha dejado sola ni un momento; era la excusa perfecta.

\- Mi hijo puede llegar a ser un poco exagerado con el tema de los cuidados.- Martha le ayuda a entrar en el baño.- Gracias Martha, aquí ya puedo sola.

\- ¿Estás segura?- Kate asiente con la cabeza, hace una maniobra un poco extraña para poder sentarse en la taza del retrete y hacer sus necesidades. ¿Cómo ha llegado a esto? Ella puede cuidar de sí misma, tendría que estar en su apartamento.

\- ¡Ya he vuelto!- La voz de Rick le avisa de que su tiempo de descanso ha llegado a su fin, tira de la cadena, se apoya en la pared para levantarse.- ¡¿Kate?!

\- Está en el baño, Richard, déjale algo de espacio.- responde Martha con tono serio, Beckett agradece la presencia de la madre de Castle. Al menos alguien le puede apoyar o defender.

\- Necesita reposo y descansar.

\- Y podría disfrutar de eso si no estuvieses las veinticuatro horas del día encima de ella. Es una mujer independiente, si necesita ayuda, te la pedirá.- Kate no se atreve a salir del baño pero no va a quedarse allí toda la vida.

-Hola Rick.- ambos se miran sin decir nada.- ¿puedes acercarme la muleta? Por favor.- éste coge la muleta y se la acerca sin soltar palabra.

\- Bueno, yo me voy a mi habitación, ¿os puedo dejar solos?- Asiento sin apartar la mirada de su hijo.

\- ¿De verdad soy un agobio?- Kate comienza a caminar con dificultad hasta el sofá.

\- Bueno...he de admitir que apenas he disfrutado de espacio.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? Cielo, tan sólo quiero que te recuperes.

\- Y te lo agradezco, de verdad. El que hayas trasladado cosas de mi apartamento al loft...dice mucho de ti pero, entiende que esto es nuevo para mí. Siempre he cuidado de mí misma.

\- Y el que exista una persona dispuesta a cuidarte, te resulta raro.

\- En cierto modo, sí. Pero no quiero que te apartes de mi lado, sólo que no estés pendiente de mí todo el tiempo. Escribe, sal por ahí, haz tu vida.

\- Mi vida está dónde tú estés. Ya lo sabes.- los labios de ella se posan en los de él, el beso es dulce y tierno.- ¿quieres que veamos la película juntos?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunta él abriendo los ojos.- Por supuesto, ahora me apetece que me mimes un poco.

\- Pues no se hable más.

Un par de horas más tarde...

Rick termina él solo de ver la película, Moulin Rouge, Kate duerme profundamente. Su cabeza está apoyada en un cojín y sus piernas reposan encima de Castle.

Le da pena despertarla, con cuidado la lleva hasta la habitación y la acuesta.

No puede evitar mirar cómo duerme, la respiración relajada y el rostro feliz. Le aparta los mechones de la cara y le besa en la mejilla antes de irse al despacho para continuar con su novela de Nikki Heat.

Su móvil comienza a sonar en cuanto cierra la puerta, la imagen de Gina aparece en la pantalla.

-Hola Gina.

\- ¡¿Cómo que hola?! ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?

\- No te entiendo, sabes que volví porque Kate recibió un disparo.- a Gina eso le importa una mierda ahora mismo.

\- ¡Y me dijiste que volverías! ¡He tenido que cancelar varias fiestas y firmas!

\- No veo cuál es el problema, pronto publicaré la primera novela de Nikki Heat.

\- ¡Estoy hasta los cojones de esa faceta tuya por esa detective! ¡Va a provocar que arruines tu vida!- Rick pierde la paciencia al escuchar eso.

\- ¡¿Y tú que sabrás?! ¿Por qué te metes con ella? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

\- ¡Pues mucho! ¡Estás ciego, Richard! ¡Esa chica no te conviene!- Castle mira la foto de su portátil, Kate y él sonriendo al objetivo. ¿Qué no le conviene? Quiere pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

\- Mira Gina, no entiendo tu comportamiento infantil hacia ella, ¿quieres que me vaya de gira? ¡Iré! Pero en cuanto Kate se recupere del todo, me necesita.

\- Y tus lectores a ti, ¿es que no te importan?

\- Si me quieren, sabrán perdonarme y comprenderme.

Beckett está apoyada en la puerta, escuchando a Rick hablando, o más bien, discutiendo con Gina. Esa mujer no hace más que meterse en la relación, y fue ella la que no quiso pasarle las llamadas y mensajes cuando Castle se marchó.

\- ¡No Gina, escúchame tú! Siempre te agradeceré que confiases en mí para publicar mi primera novela pero esto ya es demasiado.- la chica escucha los gritos del escritor, le asusta cuando pierde los papeles.

\- ¡¿De qué me sirvió ignorar a esa tía si sigues colada por ella?!- Tanto Rick como Kate se quedan paralizados al escuchar a Gina, la cual se arrepiente rápidamente de lo que ha dicho.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso de ignorarla?!

-¡Da igual!

\- ¡No Gina! Vi los mensajes de Kate durante mi gira de dos años, alguien los había eliminado. Y sólo tú puedes revisar mi correo y llamadas.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡Nos enfadamos porque tú te metiste en medio! ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?!

\- ¡Pues que me gustas, idiota!- Kate interrumpe sin quererlo, la puerta se abre y se queda mirando a Rick, el cual sostiene el móvil.

\- Gina...yo...

\- No Richard, es obvio que tú no sientes lo mismo. Creo que voy a tomarme unas vacaciones. Adiós.- y la mujer cuelga el teléfono sin darle tiempo a responder.

\- Rick, ¿a qué viene esa cara?

\- Fue ella...- responde él sentándose en la silla para asimilarlo todo.


	25. Capítulo 25

_Capítulo 25_

_Unos días más tarde..._

La tensión se palpa en el loft, Kate casi está recuperada y puede apoyar el pie de vez en cuando; aún así, sigue necesitando el apoyo de la muleta. La inspectora cierra los ojos con fuerza al notar los rayos del sol clavados en su rostro. Se gira y, al hacerlo, observa que se encuentra sola en la cama.

Encuentra a Castle de espaldas, éste tiene los brazos cruzados y no aparta la vista del enorme ventanal.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas levantado?

\- Lo he estado pensando, debería despedir a Gina.- Beckett agarra el brazo de su compañero.- ¿No crees que te estás precipitando?

\- ¿Ahora estás de su parte?- Rick le mira con el semblante serio y, a la vez, sorprendido.- Sólo digo que ella ha escogido tomar unas vacaciones. A lo mejor cambia.

\- Por su culpa nos separó, Kate. ¿No te acuerdas?

\- Sí y míranos. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, estamos juntos. Además, no es todo culpa de Gina. Tú tenías tu carrera fuera y yo me quedé en la ciudad por decisión propia.

\- Se interpuso entre nosotros, eso es imperdonable.- Castle camina hasta el sofá.- Cielo, no te precipites con la decisión. Habla con ella cuando regrese a la ciudad.

\- Esto no me lo creo. Confiaba en ella.-Kate hace un gesto de dolor al apoyar el pie.- ¿Te duele mucho?

\- No me he tomado el calmante. Tiene que ser tras comer algo.

\- Voy a prepararte el desayuno. No te muevas que te conozco. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí Señor!- Exclama ella imitando a un soldado. Rick le saca la lengua antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Beckett le observa desde el sofá, se siente tan afortunada de tenerle.

\- Oye Kate, dentro de una semana vuelves a trabajar.- ésta le dedica una mirada curiosa

\- Eso acordamos, mi pie no tardará en recuperarse del todo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por la expresión que pusiste en el hospital, deduzco que no te agrada la idea de estar aquí.- Kate se apoya en la muleta para caminar hasta él.

\- Es normal que me molestase, yo tenía pensado descansar en mí apartamento. Y cuando supe que iba a estar en tu loft; el miedo me invadió.

-¿Miedo? ¿A que?

\- A la compañia, sabes perfectamente que estuve sola.

\- ¿Sola, sola? ¿No te tiraste a nadie?

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Rick?- Éste niega rápidamente con la cabeza provocando una sonrisa en Kate.- Ahora dime, ¿en que piensas?

\- Quiero vivir contigo.- Beckett se sienta en el taburete.- pero no quiero obligarte, sólo digo que, si queremos que esto funcione... podríamos dar el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Vivir juntos? Rick yo...no sé qué responderte ahora mismo. Es algo que tengo que pensar con claridad.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a abrir la boca, tan sólo para engullir el delicioso desayuno.

\- ¡Buenos días queridos!- Martha aparece con una gran sonrisa y dispuesta a comerse el mundo.

\- Buenos días.- responden al unísono y disimulando.

\- Richard, hoy estaré todo el dia fuera. No me esperes para cenar.- Rick asiente. El móvil de la inspectora comienza a sonar.

\- ¡Lanie! ¡Sí claro, te espero!- Kate cuelga y con dificultad lleva el plato para fregarlo.

Madre e hijo observan cómo la invitada camina hacia la habitación.

\- Richard, ¿qué ha pasado? Y no me digas que nada porque se nota la tensión.

\- Le he pedido que se venga a vivir conmigo.

\- Intuyo que la conversacion no ha ido como esperabas.- su hijo se lleva las manos a la cara.

\- Estoy locamente enamorado de ella. Sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

\- Esto puede que te moleste pero tienes que dejar que vuelva a su apartamento. Al menos durante un tiempo.

\- ¿Y eso en que me va a ayudar?- Martha coge la mano de su hijo, está hecho todo un hombre.

\- A tener paciencia y saber esperar. Créeme que todo irá bien pero tiempo al tiempo.

Kate ha escuchado todo desde la habitación, se ha cambiado para esperar a Lanie. Necesita hablar con ella, saber que opina respecto al tema de la convivencia.

_Minutos más tarde..._

\- ¡Hola preciosa! ¡Veo que te tienen entre algodones!- Lanie abraza a su amiga con efusividad, se sientan en la mesa de una cafetería cercana.

\- Sabes que sí, apenas me han dejado colaborar en la casa.

\- ¿Y qué te esperabas? Tienes que estar en reposo, seguro que para ti ha sido difícil.

\- Nunca he tenido que depender de nadie, no desde que mi madre nos dejó.- Kate deja ver la tristeza y melancolía al nombrarla.

\- Cielo, nunca más estaras sola. Nos tienes a nosotros y a Rick.

\- Después de lo que ha pasado hoy... Lo dudo mucho.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- ¿Por qué das por hecho que es culpa mía?

\- Te conozco demasiado bien. Cuéntamelo todo.

\- Esta mañana... Me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él.

\- ¿En serio? Y tú le habrás dicho algo como: _lo siento Rick pero tengo que pensarlo. Entiende que siempre he estado._

\- ¡Joder Lanie! Es como si hubieses estado allí.

\- Mira Kate, es decisión tuya pero una cosa te voy a decir, Rick te quiere y tú a él. Tomarás el camino correcto.

\- Eso espero. Tengo que hablar con él, mi apartamento... Son demasiados recuerdos. Y lo compré gracias a mi madre.

\- Richard te ayudará, siempre lo ha hecho. Aunque estuviese a mas de tres mil kilómetros de distancia.

\- Eres la mejor Lanie.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas?


	26. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

Castle teclea con velocidad en su portátil, las palabras aparecen en su mente sin dificultad, para su sorpresa. Estos días no ha tenido ganas de ponerse a escribir pero tiene que continuar con su carrera.

\- Querido, llevas días sin salir. Desde que Katherine se marchó no has salido de aquí.- su hijo no le responde, sigue mirando la pantalla. No puede desaprovechar la inspiración que ahora mismo invade su mente.

\- ¡Richard! ¡Haz el favor de mirarme cuando te hablo!- Rick guarda antes de cerrar el documento, suelta una gran bocanada de aire antes de dirigir los ojos a su madre.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Estaba trabajando.

\- ¿Por qué nos evitas? Dijiste que si Kate no aceptaba venir lo entenderías, te comportas como un crío.

\- No es verdad.- pero esas palabras no se las cree ni él, sobre todo por la expresión de su madre.- bueno, ¿y qué si es así? Ella ha tomado la decisión y yo la respeto.

\- Mientes pero no voy a discutir ahora, tengo que ensayar con mis alumnos. Te sugiero que salgas a la calle, te vendrá bien salir al exterior.- Martha se marcha sin despedirse de Rick. Éste observa el fondo de pantalla del portátil, una foto de Kate y él en Central Park.

_Unas horas más tarde..._

El escritor camina sin fijarse en las personas que le señalan y sonríen. Las gafas de sol ocultan sus enormes ojeras. Éste se detiene en unos columpios ahora vacíos, se sienta y permanece quieto observando cómo las personas continúan de aquí para allá.

\- ¿Rick?- Esa voz, Kate se refleja en las gafas del escritor.- ¿puedo sentarme?- Éste le indica con la mano que puede acompañarle.

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

\- La foto de Central Park, estos columpios aparecen detrás de nosotros. ¿Por qué no me has contestado a las llamadas?

\- Tenía que escribir.- responde sin mirar a la chica.- sabes que eso no es el motivo, Rick, cuando te dije que no, no me refería a nunca. Necesito unos días para aclararme.

\- Y lo entiendo es sólo que...quiero estar contigo Kate. Estoy seguro.

\- Y yo contigo pero primero quiero ver qué hago con mi apartamento. Sabes que fue gracias a mi madre el poder comprármelo.

\- Lo comprendo, siento mi comportamiento pero es que... Desde lo de Gina, apenas duermo bien y estoy siempre de mal humor. - Kate mueve los pies para acercarse a él.

\- Te prometo que dentro de poco seré parte de tu familia pero antes necesito resolver otros asuntos.

\- Katherine Beckett, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.

\- Bueno... Así soy yo. - ambos se besan ajenos a las personas que caminan por el parque.

_Días más tarde..._

Rick está sentado observando con detenimiento las pistas de la pizarra. Lleva su dedo al labio, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para Kate que ahora cierra la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

\- Hola, ¿qué haces?- Castle suspira y se levanta de la silla.

\- Es este caso, hay algo que se nos escapa.- Kate se sienta en su silla y mira los datos de su carpeta.

\- Hemos interrogado a su ex mujer y nos ha dado una pista pero. Esposito y Ryan han ido a comprobarlo.

\- No sé si es cosa mía pero deberíamos de hablar otra vez con su compañero de trabajo.

\- Ya hablamos con él, tú fuiste testigo. Nos dijo todo lo que sabía.

Rick se lleva las manos a los ojos, y después suelta un gran bostezo.

\- Cielo.- Kate le agarra la mano aprovechando que no hay nadie mirándoles.- Vete al loft, todavía sigues agotado.

\- Quiero ayudar.

\- Ya has hecho bastante, vete. Iré a verte en cuanto termine. - Castle asiente, se marcha cabizbajo.

Espo y Ryan vuelven a la hora y para sorpresa de Kate, acompañados con el compañero de la víctima.

\- ¿Pero qué...?- Kate recibe una mirada por parte de Espo.

\- Intentaba huir del apartamento, con una bolsa llena de dinero.

\- Rick tenía razón... - susurra Beckett para sí misma. Estaba agotado y aún así lo sabía.

\- Chicos, ¿podéis interrogarle vosotros? Tengo que hablar con una persona.


	27. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27

Kate suelta un gran suspiro al ver su querido apartamento vacío, son tantos recuerdos vividos en ese lugar.

\- ¿Quieres que te espere en el coche?- Le pregunta Rick abrazándola y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

\- No tardaré.- su novio le besa en la mejilla antes de desaparecer. Kate camina por el apartamento, su hogar desde que su madre murió. Decide dejar una señal, coge un abre cartas y escribe sus iniciales en un trozo de madera.

_Esa misma noche..._

Castle no aparta la mirada de su musa, ésta sostiene una copa de vino mientras busca información en el portátil.

\- Beckett, ¿qué haces? Ya resolvimos el caso.- la inspectora se levanta y camina hacia él.

\- En primer lugar, tú resolviste el caso y segundo.- la distancia entre ellos es mínima.- estaba inscribiéndome para hacer el examen del puesto de capitán.

\- ¿En serio? Yo creía que te iba más la acción, ya sabes, perseguir a los malos.

\- Todavía quedan unos años para que salgan las pruebas, esto es como algo que debo guardar.

Ambos cenan en la barra de la cocina, hablando de distintos temas; Kate se arrepiente de haber sido tan estúpida al rechazar la oportunidad de vivir con Rick. Está locamente enamorada de él.

La lluvia comienza a caer en la gran ciudad acompañada de rayos capaces de iluminar el loft entero.

\- Oye Rick, ¿y tu madre?

\- Según ella, tenemos que estrenar el loft como pareja.- Kate alza una ceja al escuchar semejante respuesta.

\- Me voy a arrpentir de esto pero...¿cómo se estrena un loft?-

\- Me alegro de que me lo preguntes, ¿quieres más vino?- Beckett responde acercando su copa vacía.

En el loft tan sólo se escucha el repiqueteo de las gotas chocando contra los enormes ventanales. De repente la pareja se queda a oscuras.

\- ¡Lo que faltaba, un apagón!- Exclama Castle molesto, ilumina su despacho con el flash del móvil; saca varias velas y las reparte por el primer piso.

\- No me digas que te asusta la oscuridad Castle.- éste vuelve a sentarse junto a Kate.

\- No si estoy a tu lado.- Rick escucha la respiración agitada de la chica, le quita la copa y la deja sobre la mesa.

\- Vamos a estrenar el loft como pareja, ¿preparada?- El cuerpo de Kate está casi tumbado en el sofá, Rick busca sus labios.

El sabor del vino es mejor dentro de la boca de Kate, la cual le rodea el cuello con los brazos atrayéndolo todavía más.

Los besos son cálidos y profundos, Kate sólo quiere estar en los brazos del hombre que ahora saborea su cuello. Está muy segura de lo que siente por él y está dispuesta a llegar hasta el final con ese hombre.

Castle despega sus labios para observar a Kate, lleva sus manos hasta la cintura para subir la camiseta hasta lanzarla al suelo.

\- Eres perfecta.- susurra él para, seguidamente, posar sus labios sobre el vientre de la chica.

Ahora es el turno de los pantalones, Rick desabrocha los botones; va dejando una fila de besos mientras se deshace de los pantalones dejando a Kate en ropa interior.

Kate siente el calor y la humedad en dentro de ella acrecentándose por la pasión que en ese momento están expresando.

\- Es mejor que continuemos esto en mi habitación.- Rick se incorpora, levanta a Kate en brazos y la lleva hasta la cama depositando a Kate suavemente sobre ella.

De nuevo, comienza a besar su cuello, con agilidad desabrocha el sujetador dejando ver los hermosos pechos de la inspectora.

Kate aprovecha para quitarle la camiseta, adora ese torso. La enorme erección se convierte en un estorbo por lo que Rick se queda completamente desnudo.

\- Rick...- susurra Kate.- ven aquí.- éste obedece, pronto se convierten en uno. Ahora son sólo una persona; piel con piel.

Los gemidos son ahogados por los truenos y rayos, Rick introduce su masculinidad con suavidad mientras besa y acaricia los pechos de Kate.

La sensación de placer aumenta con cada embestida hasta llegar al clímax total.

_Minutos más tarde..._

Kate se despierta sobresaltada, acaba de tener una pesadilla y para colmo, un trueno le ha terminado de desvelar.

Rick duerme profundamente, en silencio sale de la habitación con una camisa de su novio.

Nadie contesta al primer timbre, Lanie decide coger el teléfono al cuarto timbre.

\- ¿Kate?- Pregunta ella soltando un gran bostezo.- ¿qué ocurre?

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo, he vuelto a tener esa pesadilla.

\- Cielo...últimamente has soñado con eso. ¿Castle lo sabe?

\- No quiero preocuparle con mis problemas.

\- Sabes que ahora puede ayudarte a superar lo que sea. Confía en él.

\- Pero...es sobre mi pasado, no creo que sea necesario.

\- ¿Kate?- Rick aparece somnoliento y en calzoncillos.

\- Te veo mañana Lanie.- y Kate cuelga rápidamente, Rick acurruca a Beckett en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué haces levantada?

\- Rick...- responde ella casi sollozando.- tenemos que hablar.


	28. Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28

_La noche se presentaba negra pero no porque el sol estuviese ocultando tras los enormes rascacielos; la lluvia es la protagonista en ese momento, acompañada de nubes grises._

_Kate camina tranquilamente por la calle dispuesta a disfrutar del sábado junto a sus padres. Es el primer fin de semana que ha tenido libre para estar con ellos._

_Su marcha se ve interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono. El nombre de su padre aparece en la pantalla._

_\- ¡Hola papá¡ Sí, estoy a dos manzanas. Vale, nos vemos en la puerta._

_La joven aminora el paso para llegar al supermercado dónde su padre le espera para comprar algunas cosas._

_\- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Saluda ella al ver a su padre en la puerta._

_\- Compras de última hora, ya conoces a tu madre.- su hija asiente con un suspiro. Ambos entran para recorrer los grandes almacenes._

Rick escucha atentamente cómo su novia le relata la pesadilla que le persigue casi todas las noches durante cinco años.

_Jim y Kate deciden detenerse en la sección de música._

_\- Oye papá, ¿y si le regalamos un disco? Mamá adora a Frank Sinatra._

_\- No es mala idea, Katie. Vamos a buscarlo..._

Kate lleva ese disco grabado en el móvil desde entonces, es algo triste pero agradable a la vez.

_Los cajeros están a tope, finalmente, padre e hija salen para regresar a casa. Charlan en el coche durante el breve trayecto._

_Jim se fija en una de las ventanas, los cristales brillan con la luz de la luna._

_\- Katie, espera en el coche.- susurra su padre con el semblante serio. Su hija obedece pero de vez en cuando echa un vistazo a la puerta._

_Más de veinte minutos y su padre no aparece, sin embargo, dos coches de la policía y una ambulancia se han acercado a su casa._

_\- ¿Qué coño...?- Kate, harta de mantenerse al margen opta por investigar por mucho que su padre se lo haya prohibido._

_\- Disculpe Señor Agente.- un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años se detiene para hablar con la chica.- Señorita, ¿qué hace usted aquí?_

_\- Mi padre me ha obligado a permanecer en el coche, ¿por qué hay una ambulancia?_

_\- Lo siento pero no debe estar aquí, esto ahora es el lugar de un crimen.- esa palabra resuena en su cabeza._

_\- ¿Crimen? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Ésa es mi casa.- responde ella señalando el edificio._

_\- Señorita, ¿cómo se llama?_

_\- Katherine, Katherine Beckett.- el terror y la sorpresa se adueñan del agente._

_\- Será mejor llevarle a otro sitio._

_\- ¡No! ¡No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que alguien me diga qué es lo que ocurre!- En ese momento sale su padre con el rostro desconfigurado por el shock._

_\- ¡Katie!- La joven corre hacia él pero su padre le detiene con los brazos._

_\- ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Y mamá?!- Su padre no contesta de inmediato y no le hace falta ya que dos enfermeros salen del edificio con una camilla._

_\- Kate, vámonos. Te lo explicaré luego.- su padre hace ademán de marcharse pero Kate se queda helada al ver la figura cubierta por una fina sábana._

Las palabras se aglomeran en su boca, reprime las lágrimas pero es imposible; la imagen de su madre regresa con más intensidad.

\- Si no puedes continuar no pasa nada Kate. Ya me has contado suficiente.

\- No, tengo que hacerlo, por mi propio bien.- Rick asiente con la cabeza.

_\- ¡No quiero irme! ¡¿Qué hace esta gente aquí?!- Los enfermeros pasan por su lado, Kate los detiene._

_\- ¿Quién es?- Nadie responde.- ¡¿Quién coño ha muerto?!- La mano de su padre recorre su espalda pero Kate se mueve rápidamente, acercándose a la camilla._

_Acerca sus manos temblorosas a la fina tela, traga saliva antes de bajar la sábana para ver a la víctima._

_\- ¡No, no, no!- Exclama una y otra vez, el agente pide que se la lleven enseguida.- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué?!_

Ha sido inevitable, Kate rompe a llorar en los brazos de Rick que ahora la consuelan.

\- Lo siento mucho Kate, tuvo que ser horrible.- ésta se seca las lágrimas con la manga.

\- Lo fue, esa noche estuve merodeando sin rumbo por la ciudad. ¿Quién fue Rick? Mi madre era una mujer maravillosa.

\- Lo sé, y ahora mismo, seguro que te observa.- La pareja permanece en silencio hasta que Castle decide romperlo.

\- Tarde o temprano encontrarás a los responsables, quiero que sepas que no estás sola. Yo te apoyaré hasta el final.

\- Gracias Rick, necesitaba escuchar algo así.

\- Venga, necesitas descansar; yo te abrazaré.

\- Quiero estar junto a ti Rick. Siempre.

\- Creo que eso...se puede arreglar.


	29. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29

-¡¿Qué te dijo que?!- Las manos de Lanie se mueven de forma exagerada.

\- Lanie por favor, relájate.- su amiga no deja de hiperventilar, su reacción es peor incluso que la que tuvo Kate al escuchar esas palabras de Rick hace dos noches.

\- Quiero que vuelvas a contarme la historia, con todo el lujo de detalles.- Kate pone los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento irracional de su amiga forense.

\- De acuerdo...- responde tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

_Hace dos noches..._

_\- Rick, me estás asustando.- éste sonríe de forma pícara.- ¿estás hablando en serio?_

_\- Tú misma acabas de decirlo, quieres estar conmigo para siempre._

_\- Ya bueno pero...¿no crees que te estás excediendo un poco?- Rick cambia la expresión al ver la confusión de Kate._

_\- Mira, es tarde y estamos agotados. A estas horas apenas soy consciente de lo que digo. Buenas noches.- Rick besa la mejilla de Kate, dejándola totalmente perpleja._

_Volvemos a la morgue..._

\- ¡Eres tonta! Y te lo digo con todo el cariño del mundo. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que sí?

\- ¡¿Pero has escuchado toda la historia?!

\- ¡Pues claro! Y por eso te aconsejo, como amiga tuya que soy, que vayas a por él y le digas que sí.- Kate se siente muy confusa ahora mismo, un mar de sensaciones y emociones invade cada centímetro de su corazón palpitante.

\- No es tan sencillo Lanie, ¿sabes qué? Voy a pasear, a ver si aclaro mi mente con un poco de aire fresco.- y dicho eso, Kate sale del edificio para, al llegar a la puerta soltar una bocanada de aire.

La joven inspectora camina sin rumbo fijo, no se molesta ni en apartarse del camino de las personas que corren para ir a trabajar o para comer durante la media hora libre.

Decide entrar a un Starbucks y pedir un café, no es fan de pagar por una bebida tan cara pero, en ese momento, no le importa demasiado.

\- "Largo con leche desnatada, doble de vainilla y sin azúcar para Katherine".- ésta lo paga y se sienta en una mesa alejada junto a la ventana.

Los habitantes de la ciudad no se detienen en ningún momento. Kate bebe del vaso de plástico y mira su móvil; un par de mensajes de la comisaría y llamadas perdidas de Rick.

\- Vaya, vaya. He reconocido ese café desde la entrada.- Kate se estremece al escuchar esa voz, se limita a seguir bebiendo ignorando a la mujer que ahora se sienta en la otra silla.

\- Venga, no me digas que sigues molesta por lo que ocurrió. Es el pasado.

\- Gina, ¿qué haces? Tan sólo quiero relajarme.- la mujer sentada delante de ella sonríe al ver el estado de ánimo de la inspectora que le arrebató a Richard.

\- ¿Rick y tú os habéis peleado?- Por primera vez, Kate le mira con cara de muy pocos amigos.

\- ¿Y a ti que cojones te importa? ¿No crees que ya has hecho bastante?

\- Eh, eh, tranquila. He vuelto para enterrar el hacha de guerra, lo prometo.- Kate vacila durante unos segundos, será mejor seguirle la corriente si quiere que la rubia le deje en paz.

\- Vale, Rick y yo estamos algo distanciados. Te alegra escuchar eso, ¿a qué si?

\- Para nada, he cambiado Katherine; ya no soy la misma. Y eso ha sido en gran parte gracias...- Gina le enseña un anillo colocado en el dedo angular de su mano derecha.

\- ¿Te has prometido? Lo siento Gina pero...me cuesta creerlo.

\- Y te comprendo a la perfección, mira, para que veas que voy totalmente en serio. Conozco a Rick, lo que le gusta y lo que no; si quieres sorprenderle...deberás currártelo.

\- La verdad es que...hace dos noches me pidió matrimonio y no supe contestarle.

\- Bueno...esa reacción es típica, yo estuve a punto de caerme de la terraza.- Kate se va relajando al escuchar la conmovedora historia de Gina y su pedida.

El sol comienza a ocultarse tras los enormes rascacielos.

\- Gina, este encuentro ha sido...

\- Extraño, yo tengo la misma sensación. Y ahora, ¿te has apuntado todo lo que te he contado?

\- Creo que sí, prométeme que no volverás a entrometerte en nuestra relación.

-Descuida, le pediré disculpas por cómo me comporté. Será mejor que vuelva a casa, mi prometido se estará preguntando dónde me he metido.

Cada una se marcha por un lado, Kate ha conseguido olvidar todos sus problemas durante unas horas. Y gracias a Gina, ¿quién lo diría?

La inspectora se detiene en Tribecca y alza la cabeza para mirar el loft, las luces están encendidas. Rick está escribiendo en el sofá.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.- responde ella cerrando la puerta.- ¿tienes un momento?

\- He tenido dos días Kate, te he dejado mil mensajes.

\- Lo sé y lo siento mucho, pero...quizás te interese lo que te voy a decir.

\- Soy todo oídos pero que sepas que soy muy difícil de convencer.

\- Correré ese riesgo.- responde Kate con picardía.


	30. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30

Kate camina de un lado para el otro, los nervios florecen por todo su cuerpo.

Mira el reloj de su muñeca cada cinco segundos, al escuchar el sonido del ascensor deteniéndose en la última planta, enciende las velas que hay en la mesa.

Rick entra y se queda de pie al ver la luz tenue, una música ambiental acompaña a la pareja del loft.

\- Kate, ¿qué es todo esto?- Ésta sonríe mientras camina hacia él.- te dije que tenía una sorpresa preparada.

\- ¿Has preparado la cena para convencerme?- Pregunta Rick señalando la mesa, Kate asiente con la cabeza.

\- En realidad...esto no es más que el principio.- contesta ella caminando hacia la cocina para elegir una botella de vino.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! He de confesar que no me lo esperaba.

\- Pues esto no es nada, va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida.- o al menos eso espera. Rick alza una ceja, opta por dejar que sea Kate la anfitriona.

La cena comienza con un plato de pasta, la salsa lleva varios ingredientes que Kate prefiere no revelar.

\- Pero venga, tendré que saber lo que voy a ingerir.

\- Confía en mí Ricky, te gustará.- y la pareja empieza a saborear la deliciosa pasta. Ambos se dejan llevar por la música de fondo.

\- Veo que te ha gustado.- Rick suelta una pequeña carcajada.- ¿de qué te ríes?- Pregunta Kate confundida.

Su novio no contesta, coge una servilleta y se levanta para limpiar un poco de salsa de la comisura de los labios. El tiempo se detiene entre los dos, Rick se acerca todavía más para besarla y Kate agradece ese tierno gesto.

\- Kate yo...-ésta le pone el dedo en la boca.- shhh, no digas nada. Todavía tengo dos sorpresas más. Voy a por el postre.

El escritor observa a la chica que se dirige a la nevera para sacar una pequeña tarta de chocolate.

\- Habrás estado todo el día cocinando. Kate, en serio, no tenías por qué molestarte.- pero la chica hace caso omiso de las palabras. Corta la tarta y pone un trozo en el plato de Rick.

\- Como sé que no eres alérgico a los frutos secos, le he añadido almendras. También son afrodisíacas.

\- ¿No me digas?- Ambos disfrutan del sabor dulce del chocolate mezclado con las almendras crujientes y exquisitas.

\- Si me como algo más...reviento.- Rick insiste en recoger la mesa a pesar de que la noche sea para él .

Al terminar, Kate aparece con un conjunto bastante sexy que no pasa desapercibido para Rick, el cual traga saliva.

\- Ésta es la segunda parte de la sorpresa. ¿Dónde vas a querer disfrutarla?- Rick se queda pensativo durante unos segundos, sus ojos azules no se apartan de la musa que tiene delante.

\- Creo que se me ha ocurrido algo...- susurra Rick con deseo, a Kate no le da tiempo a reaccionar, es transportada en brazos escaleras arriba.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?- Pero no obtiene respuesta, Rick abre una puerta con la pierna y salen a la terraza que tiene unas estupendas vistas de la ciudad.

\- Esta es mi parte preferida de la casa y la que va a ser testigo de nuestra noche.- Rick tumba a Kate en una hamaca con mucha delicadeza, de nuevo, se envuelven en un mar de besos y caricias.

Kate besa el cuello de Rick mientras dirige sus manos a los botones de su camisa para desabrocharlos con agilidad. Pronto, él también se queda con los boxérs apretados.

\- Rick...- susurra Kate mirando con descaro el paquete de su novio, no hace falta decir nada más ya que se deshace de ellos rápidamente.

El sostén de Kate desaparece en la noche, no les hace falta iluminación, la ciudad ya hace su trabajo. Sus pezones responden a la ligera brisa de la noche además de los delicados mordiscos que Rick le proporciona.

Un gemido sube por su garganta al sentir dos dedos de Rick dentro de ella, está más que preparada.

\- Kate...no tengo ningún preservativo.- susurra Rick tras bajar el la fina tela del tanga. Kate le agarra la cara y lo atrae hacia ella.

\- No creo que te haga falta...- responde ella muy segura de lo que necesita ahora mismo y en su futuro; a ese hombre que le llena de placer.

Y así, en una noche despejada a finales de primavera, Kate y Rick se dejan llevar por todo lo que sienten.

_Unas horas más tarde..._

Son las cuatro de la mañana y Kate no puede dormir, no tiene sueño. Observa el pecho de Rick, como sube y baja con la respiración calmada y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cama.

Kate rebusca por toda la habitación, tiene que estar en algún sitio. Busca por cajones, armarios, incluso en el baño. Entonces recuerda que Rick tiene un lugar secreto para guardar todo lo que le importa.

Sale de la habitación en silencio y, de puntillas y con una camisa de Rick, camina hasta el despacho. El cajón cerrado con llave cede ante el contacto del objeto diminuto.

Una caja se halla en él, Kate suspira aliviada. Varias cosas aparecen, la búsqueda se detiene al ver una cajita cubierta de terciopelo.

-¡Bingo!- Exclama Kate arrepintiéndose al momento.

\- ¿Kate?- Un Rick adormilado y medio desnudo aparece algo sorprendido.- ¿qué haces aquí?

\- No creerías de verdad que el sexo iba a ser toda la sorpresa...

\- Más bien esperaba una segunda ronda.- responde él algo más despierto.

\- Tendrás esa ronda pero antes necesito hacer una cosa.- y así, él medio desnudo y ella con una camisa, ocurre lo inesperado.

\- Rick, te quiero, más que a mi propia vida. Y aunque me haya resultado complicado darme cuenta, sé que lo que voy a hacer es lo que deseo.- Kate se arrodilla en el suelo.

\- Kate, pero...esto no funciona así.

\- ¿Siempre lo tienen que pedir los hombres?- Pregunta ella algo ofendida, es entonces cuando Rick se arrodilla al igual que ella, quedando cara a cara.

\- No es eso, somos una pareja, quiero que tengamos las mismas condiciones. Yo también te quiero, desde la primera vez que hablamos en la universidad.

\- Entonces...¿es un sí?

\- ¿A qué?- Rick le arrebata la cajita y la abre, un anillo precioso y con un diminuto diamante reposa sobre una esponja.

\- Venga Rick, ¿de verdad tengo que hacerlo?

\- Es mi sorpresa, ¿no?

\- Richard Alexander Rodgers Castle, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Sí quiero, Katherine Houghton Beckett, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Lo estoy deseando.- y Rick le coloca el anillo en el dedo angular de la mano izquierda.

\- Y ahora, ¿vamos a por la segunda ronda?


	31. Capítulo 31

Capítulo 31

Kate echa un vistazo rápido a las personas que ahora pasean y se detienen para colocar las flores.

\- Hola mamá.- la joven sabe que el silencio forma parte de ese lugar, los cementarios son así.

Kate pone los lirios con agua en el suelo junto al mármol, las letras en relieve brillan todavía más a esa hora.

\- Sé que últimamente no he venido a verte y lo siento mucho.- una pareja de ancianos camina detrás de ella, se detienen a unos escasos metros.

\- Me preguntabas todos los días cómo me había ido el día y...¿qué puedo decir?- Kate se prometió que no volvería a llorar pero las lágrimas que se derraman por sus mejillas son de felicidad.

\- ¡Me caso en dos días! Y sí, con Richard Rodgers Castle. Todavía no me lo creo.

Kate comienza desde el percance que hubo con Gina, después la charla para terminar con la pedida de mano.

\- Lanie, que es mi dama de honor, me ha ayudado con los preparativos.- la mano de Kate acaricia las palabras que su madre siempre le decía "Vincit Omnia Veritas".

\- Oh mamá, pensaba que todo sería maravilloso pero cuando me probé tu vestido...casi esperaba verte detrás de mí con esa sonrisa que tanto ayudaba a animarme.

El monólogo dura unos minutos más, el crepúsculo cobra importancia. Kate, a pesar de todo, se siente bien por poder contarle a su madre todo lo que siente y los nervios por su enlace con Rick.

Apenas quedan personas, Kate se despide del guarda, llevaba tiempo sin verlo.

El viaje de vuelta es tranquilo, el sonido de la cerradura avisa a Rick de que su prometida ya ha llegado.

\- Hola, ¿quieres tomar algo?- Kate le mira con seriedad.- ¿qué pasa?

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Eso es lo que se suele decir cuando hay una mala noticia.- Kate se sienta junto a él y le agarra las manos.

\- Hoy he ido a visitar a mi madre y...no sé si puedo casarme. No sin ella, siempre hablábamos de cómo sería mi boda. Esperaba verla detrás de mí cuando me probaba el vestido.

\- Kate, si no te ves preparada no pasa nada. Podemos posponerla.- ésta clava sus ojos en los de él.

\- Sabes lo que desearía, que te hubiese conocido. Le hubieses encantando.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.- ambos permanecen en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Lo siento cariño, debes pensar que soy una estúpida.

\- No, estúpida no. Humana.- Kate se deja llevar por las emociones y besa a Rick, le quiere.

La pareja cena con música de fondo, los nervios están a flor de piel y lo saben. En dos días se casarán en los Hamptons con la familia y amigos más cercanos.

\- Recuerda que mañana tienes que recoger a mi padre en el aeropuerto.- comenta Kate mientras se deshace de la ropa.

-Tranquila, tengo el despertador puesto. ¿Nos veremos en los Hamptons?

-Quedé con Lanie para ir juntas, necesito ayuda con las maletas y el vestido.

Kate apoya la cabeza en el pecho de su prometido y, dentro de poco, marido. Tiene miedo pero es algo normal, Rick le rodea con el brazo y acaricia su larga y castaña melena.

\- Si me hubiesen dicho en la universidad que acabaríamos juntos...le habría llamado loco/a.- comenta Rick para después soltar un gran bostezo.

\- Proveníamos de familias distintas pero eso no supuso nada. Me defendiste Rick y eso no lo olvidaré nunca.

\- Por ti me tiraba a un pozo si hace falta. Por favor, no me pides nada de riesgo.- Kate sonríe besa el cuello de Rick.

\- Con que seas puntual en nuestra boda, soy feliz. Y ahora a dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo e intenso.

_Al día siguiente..._

Rick apaga rápidamente el despertador, se viste y, en silencio, sale a la cocina para preparse un café.

Mira la hora una y otra vez, coge las maletas, el móvil y las llaves antes de salir por la puerta.

Es una ventaja que, al ser tan temprano, no haya mucho tráfico. Jim escogió el primer vuelo para pasar el máximo de tiempo con su hija y su futura familia.

El avión aterriza sin ninguna dificultad, varios reencuentros de parejas y familias invaden el aeropuerto. Jim saluda a Rick desde la puerta.

\- ¡Te veo más joven Jim! ¿Cuál es tu secreto?- Rick ayuda a su suegro con el equipaje.

\- El ejercicio y una buena alimentación pero, lo que más me apasiona, es la pesca.

\- Pues cuando quieras quedamos un día.- Jim se emociona al escuchar eso, durante el trayecto a los Hamptons explica a Rick todo el proceso de pesca.

\- Veo que eres todo un profesional Jim.- éste asiente con orgullo, no se le da nada mal.

\- ¿Cómo está mi Katie?

\- Aterrada y feliz a la vez.- Rick duda de si debe comentarle lo de la visita a su madre.

-Aparenta ser fuerte pero tiene un lado sensible. ¿Ha visitado a Johanna?

\- Ayer, estuvo un par de horas "hablando" con ella. Tenía dudas porque la echa de menos.

\- La comprendo, es su gran día. Mi mujer y ella no dejaban de hablar del mismo tema.

Rick tampoco va a tener a su padre en su día pero no es algo que le preocupe la verdad. Su madre le acompañará al altar y Jim a Kate.

La casa ya se percibe a lo lejos, varios coches y furgonetas del catering están aparcados en la parte delantera. Rick mete el coche en el garaje, ambos cogen las maletas.

\- ¡Hola, ya hemos llegado!- Exclama Rick desde el salón, Kate se asoma y corre hacia su padre.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo?- Pregunta la novia a su padre, el cual se deja caer exhausto en el sofá.

\- Agotador pero ya descansaré esta noche, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

\- Tenemos que colocar las mesas y las sillas. Espo y Ryan están ocupados con el sonido y las luces para la fiesta.

-Voy a guardar la ropa y enseguida me pongo a ello.

Rick se queda asombrado al ver la energía del hombre. Kate sonríe con el gesto de su prometido.

\- Ya sabes de dónde he sacado la energía.- comenta ella rodeándolo con los brazos.

\- Ya he visto, no aparenta para nada la edad que tiene.

\- Se descuidó un poco cuando mi madre murió pero después volvió a la vida sana.

\- Y a la pesca.- añade Rick con una gran sonrisa.- me he ofrecido para ir un día con él.

\- Eso es genial. Te admiro por ello.

\- Ya bueno...no sé si estaré a la altura.- Kate le besa con ternura, ahora mismo todo el mundo está ocupado con los preparativos.

\- Lo estarás, confío en ti.


	32. Capítulo 32

Capítulo 32

Ahora sí que sí, ha llegado el día tan esperado para la pareja. Ninguno de los dos ha podido pegar ojo a causa de los nervios.

\- Toc, Toc.- Lanie y Jenny entran antes incluso de que Kate abra los ojos. Jenny corre las cortinas mientras que la forense gira el grifo de la ducha.

\- ¡Arriba dormilona!

\- ¿Qué hora es?- El bostezo de Kate produce varias risas en sus amigas.

\- Las siete en punto, quedan tres horas para la boda y no podemos desperdiciar ni un segundo. El tiempo es oro cariño.- y dicho esto levantan a la novia, le quitan el pijama y le empujan hacia la ducha.

\- Creo que soy bastante mayorcita para arreglarme.

\- Queremos que quedes perfecta y que no te des a la fuga en el último momento. Te conozco demasiado bien Katherine Beckett.

¿Huir? Si lo único que anhela es pasar el resto de su vida con Rick, el único hombre capaz de comprender su dolor y apoyarla hasta el final. Jamás podría dejarlo plantado en el altar.

La ducha dura unos veinte minutos, el agua le ayuda a despejarse, va a necesitar mucho maquillaje para disimular las enormes ojeras. El vestido está colgado perfectamente en la percha, planchado y preparado para que la futura novia se lo ponga.

Lanie y Jenny maquillan y recogen el pelo de Kate, primero le hacen unos tirabuzones con la plancha, después lo recogen con varias horquillas para mantenerlo perfecto; la laca para el pelo tampoco viene mal.

_En otra parte de la casa..._

_-_¡Hey tío, pensaba que te quedaría peor!- Exclama Espo dándole un codazo a su compañero.- tienes razón Javi, nuestro novio está muy guapo.

\- Sois unos capullos, pero eso ya lo tenéis claro.- responde Rick sin apartar la mirada del espejo, el esmoquin le queda realmente bien. Es lo que ocurre si lo haces a medida. De repente alguien llama a la puerta, Jim aparece con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Chicos, ¿podéis dejarnos a solas? Será un segundo.

\- Claro, vamos a ver cómo van los invitados.- Espo y Ryan salen de la habitación, se cruzan con sus chicas en el pasillo, al parecer Kate también está hablando con la madre de Rick.

\- Es una alegría ver que ese traje te hace parecer un agente secreto.- comenta Castle con la voz temblorosa, no va a negar que los nervios se apropian de su cuerpo.

\- Tranquilo Richard, he venido para darte las gracias.- y el hombre abraza al futuro marido de su única hija.

\- Desde que perdimos a Johanna.- Jim traga saliva para no derrumbarse.- Kate no fue la misma. Tú la has traído de vuelta Richard.

\- Kate fue la única persona que me habló en la universidad, aunque si no le hubiese defendido...

\- Ya le atraías desde que te chocaste con ella lo que pasa es que no era consciente.

\- ¿Ella os lo dijo?- Jim asiente con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y nostalgia.

\- Tenía y tiene un carácter particular, la decisión de hacerse policía fue lo que le llevó a ser quién es.

\- Yo también debo agradecerte el que hayas apoyado esta extraña y alocada relación que hemos tenido. Cuando la volví a ver, toda mi vida cambió.

\- Es lo que tiene salir con una detective de homicidios. Bueno.- Jim le da una palmada en el hombro.- ¿preparado?

\- Más que en toda mi vida

Los amigos más cercanos y la familia toman asiento para disfrutar del precioso enlace que comenzará en unos minutos.

Castle espera en el altar decorado por unos amigos suyos. Espo y Ryan están de pie junto a él.

\- Nos hemos metido mucho contigo Ricky pero estamos orgullosos de ti.- el novio no sabe si creerse las palabras de sus padrinos.

\- Me habéis hecho muchas putadas para creeros ahora. Aún así me fiaré.

Una melodía comienza a sonar, Rick busca a su madre con la mirada para mantenerse firme.

Kate aparece con el traje de su madre, acompañada de su padre. Todos empiezan a lanzarle piropos a la vez que camina por el camino lleno de pétalos.

Jim besa la mejilla de su hija antes de sentarse junto a Martha. Lanie y Jenny están detrás de su amiga, ambas con el mismo vestido.

\- Hola.- Rick sonríe al verla.

\- Hola.- responde Kate algo sonrojada.

Es el momento en el que sólo están ellos dos, como si el resto de los invitados hubiesen desaparecido.

\- Estás preciosa.- susurra Rick al oído de su prometida la cual responde guiñándole el ojo.

Todos escuchan atentos a la persona que oficia la ceremonia, algunas lágrimas traicioneras se derraman por las mejillas de algunas amigas; sobre todo Lanie y Jenny que no dejan ningún pañuelo libre.

Llega el momento esperado por todos y temido por los novios, los votos nupciales. Empieza Kate.

\- _Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, nuestro encuentro no fue, lo que se dice, romántico. Sin embargo, el destino quiso que nos chocásemos en el pasillo de la universidad. Todo lo que ocurrió después fue cosa nuestra y, a pesar del dolor cuando te marhaste, nos volvimos a encontrar. Gracias por apoyarme y hacerme ver que tenía que volver a ser la Kate de antes. Te quiero._

Todos aplauden y vitorean, Rick reprime las lágrimas, Kate le coloca el anillo. Ahora es el turno de Rick.

_-Katherine Houghton Beckett, el haberte conocido es lo mejor que ha pasado en la vida. Nadie quiso acercarse a mí pero tú eres diferente y eso es lo que más admiro de ti. Eres fuerte, amable y te has enamorado de mí. Te quiero, estaré contig para lo bueno y para lo malo. Durante el resto de nuestras vidas._

De nuevo, aplausos y además, un beso por parte de los novios. Kate no aguanta más y deja caer las lágrimas. Saber que va a pasar el resto de su vida con ese hombre no puede hacerle más feliz.


	33. Capítulo 33

Capítulo 33

Kate se levanta en silencio, no quiere despertar a su marido, no después de la gran noche que pasaron como recién casados.

Lleva una camiseta que le cubre por encima de las rodillas, abre la puerta corredera y se apoya en la barandilla de la enorme terraza.

_Hace unas semanas..._

\- ¿En serio no piensas decírmelo? Venga Rick.- pero éste niega con la cabeza.

\- Quiero que sea una sorpresa Kate, tú confía en mí.- pero su prometida no se rinde, descubrirá el destino que ha elegido Rick para la luna de miel.

_Ahora..._

El paisaje es precioso, nada como una buena isla exótica para disfrutar y relajarse. Llama al servicio de habitaciones para pedir el desayuno.

Rick se levanta al oler el exquisito manjar que su mujer ha encargado.

\- Buenos días preciosa.- Rick se despereza con una gran sonrisa, agarra a su mujer de la cintura y la sienta en sus piernas.

\- ¿Ya te has recuperado?- Pregunta ella rodeándolo con los brazos.

\- Pues eso parece y ahora me he quedado con ganas de más.

\- ¿En serio?- Recibe un beso como respuesta.- No haremos nada hasta que no desayunemos.

\- ¿Ya me estás dando órdenes? No llevamos ni veinticuatro horas como marido y mujer.

\- Pues esto no es nada jovencito, prepárate.- Kate le besa con ternura antes de levantarse. Adora el rollo que hay entre ellos, se complementan a la perfección.

Desayunan con el sonido del mar y una sombrilla protegiéndolos de los primeros rayos de sol.

\- Me apetece bajar a la playa, ¿qué me dices?- Rick no contesta enseguida, saborea las tortitas y el café recién hecho.

\- Una idea brillante, quiero verte con ese bikini tan sexi que te regalaron en tu despedida de soltera.

\- En primer lugar, no es un bikini, y segundo, ¿no te pondrías celoso?

\- ¿Celoso? ¿Yo?- pero la mirada de su mujer le delata.- Vale, un poco.

\- Vamos cariño, sólo tengo ojos para ti y lo sabes. Tú confía en mí.

La pareja se cambia para pasar un día en la playa, alquilan unas hamacas y sombrillas cerca de un chiringuito que se encarga de poner buena música además de preparar cócteles deliciosos.

Kate se tumba boca abajo para disfrutar del sol, Rick coge el bote de crema y la echa por la espalda de su mujer. Ambos consiguen relajarse, es temprano y los turistas todavía no han bajado para coger sitio.

\- Rick, ¿te apetece darte un baño?- Éste se levanta de la hamaca.

\- Creía que no me lo pedirías, vamos.- dejan las gafas de sol y de la mano entran lentamente en el agua. La temperatura es ideal.

Kate se sumerge, su piel brilla todavía más con el contacto del agua. Rick bucea hasta ella y la toma en sus brazos para besarla aprovechando que apenas hay gente.

\- Cada día te veo más guapa.- susurra éste al oído de Kate.

\- Sé lo que pretendes Rick y no lo vas a conseguir, aquí no.

\- Me lo has prometido antes de desayunar y al final te has salido con la tuya.- Kate le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, gesto que excita a su marido.

\- Lo haremos pero primero pasar un día tranquilo en la playa, por favor.

_Al cabo de unos minutos..._

Rick y Kate regresan a las hamacas, otra pareja joven están tumbados al lado de ellos.

\- Perdonad, ¿esos sitios son vuestros?- Pregunta la chica rubia de ojos verdes y buen físico.

\- Sí.- responde Rick algo confuso.- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

\- Hemos escuchado el sonido de un móvil.- Kate busca en su bolso, tres llamadas perdidas de Lanie.

\- Cielo, vuelvo enseguida.- Kate mira a la chica.- Gracias por avisar.

Se aleja para llamar a su amiga, seguro que sólo quiere cotillear. La forense no tarda nada en descolgar.

\- ¡Menos mal!- Exclama con cierto rencor en sus palabras.- ¡Me dijiste que me llamarías!

\- Claro, en mi noche de bodas.- responde Kate con ironía y echando un ojo de vez en cuando a su marido el cual ha entablado una agradable conversación con la pareja.

\- Es que quiero saber cómo estás, ¿te gusta el hotel?

\- Estamos en la suite nupcial y las vistas son maravillosas. Rick ha debido dejarse una pasta.

\- Todo lo ha hecho por ti, para verte feliz, Katie.

\- Lo sé y lo agradezco. Esta mañana le he sorprendido con el desayuno. Y ahora estamos en la playa.- su amiga le suelta varios insultos que los menores de edad no deberían de escuchar.

\- Yo también te quiero Lanie. Te llamaré mañana o más tarde, me reclaman.

\- De acuerdo, tráeme algo de recuerdo. Disfruta guapa.- y las dos cuelgan a la vez.

Kate suspira antes de regresar con los demás, la pareja se ríe con las ocurrencias del escritor.

\- ¿Ya has hablado con Lanie?

\- Sí, quería detalles y, por desgracia para ella, no va a saber mucho.

Rick asiente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el joven le observa por debajo de las gafas de sol.

\- ¡Ah! Cariño, te presento a Zoe y Henry; viajan mucho.

\- Es un placer, yo soy Katherine. Podéis llamarme Kate.- los cuatro deciden tomarse algo refrescante en el chiringuito.

\- ¡¿En serio eres detective de homicidios?!- Pregunta Zoe sin terminar de creérselo.

\- Lo dices como si fuese algo imposible.- responde Rick tras darle un largo sorbo a su "Sex on the Beach".

\- Es que la veo demasiado joven, me resultaría extraño verla tras el asesino o interrogando.

\- Me halaga el piropo pero es la realidad, soy una de las inspectoras más jóvenes de Nueva York. ¿A qué os dedicáis?

\- Yo relaciones públicas y Henry es uno de los mejores Dj's del mundo. Estamos aquí porque esta noche hay fiesta.- responde Zoe dedicándole una mirada pícara a Rick que no pasa desapercibida para su mujer.

\- ¿Queréis venir? Nos sobran entradas.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Allí estaremos!- exclama Rick sin consultarlo con Kate. Las parejas se despiden y echan por caminos opuestos.

\- Oye cielo, Zoe y Henry...¿están juntos?

\- Bueno...se han enrollado alguna que otra vez pero no hay nada serio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Simple curiosidad.- Kate ha visto la mirada de Zoe, no sabe qué clase de persona es y, esta noche, piensa dejarle las cosas claras.


	34. Capítulo 34

Capitulo 34

Kate está más que preparada para tener la noche de su vida, si piensa que la guarra esa tiene alguna posibilidad con su marido está muy equivocada. Su vestido negro ajustado y ceñido a sus caderas le sienta fenomenal. Se ha rizado el pelo y también se ha maquillado.

\- Cariño, ¿te falta mucho?- Pregunta Rick desde la puerta, él ha optado por unas bermudas y una camisa, todo de marca, por supuesto. Se queda sin palabras al ver a su mujer salir del baño.

\- ¡Joder!- Es lo único que sale de su boca. Kate le besa con pasión antes de ir a la fiesta. Rick no tiene ni idea de lo que su mujer tiene preparado para esa noche, lo primero será librarse de Zoe y ya tiene algo en mente.

\- ¡Rick, Kate, habéis venido!- Henry se acerca a ellos con una copa en la mano y los cascos alrededor del cuello.- ¡Ahora empieza lo bueno! ¡No vale aburrirse!

La pareja se acerca a la barra para tomar algo, los jóvenes que hay en la fiesta no apartan la mirada de Kate, la cual hace algún que otro gesto sexy y que no pasa inadvertido para Zoe. Ésta, sin ningún tipo de miramiento, se sienta junto a Rick.

\- ¡Hola Zoe! Veo que no te quitan el ojo.- la rubia ignora a los babosos que tiene detrás, ningún hombre le ha rechazado nunca, ya sea soltero o esté casado.

\- Y a ti las mujeres tampoco te lo quitan, ¿no estás algo incómodo?- Rick busca a su mujer, la ve bailando al ritmo de la música rodeada de jóvenes con ganas de fiesta.

\- Disculpa Zoe, creo que voy a bailar con Kate. Seguro que encontrarás a alguien.- y sin decir nada más se levanta de la silla. Agarra las caderas de su mujer y comienza a bailar con ella; apartando así a los otros tíos.

El plan marcha perfectamente, Zoe y Kate comparten una mirada muy significativa para las dos. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Zoe es rechazada por un hombre y, la verdad, no se siente tan mal. Quizás sólo lo hacía para llamar la atención de Henry, éste le sonríe desde el escenario, le pide que se acerque con la mano.

\- Oye, cielo, quiero que tengamos algo de...- Kate se acerca a su oído.- intimidad.

\- ¿Y dónde vamos? Esto está a reventar y es muy pronto para volver al hotel.- su mujer ya contaba con eso, le agarra la mano y aprovechando que todos van a la pista, desaparece por la parte de atrás.

Terminan en una zona poco iluminada pero ideal para parejas que buscan algo de tiempo para estar solos y sin que nadie les pueda molestar en ningún momento.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que esto estaba aquí?- Pregunta Rick algo sorprendido al ver una hamaca y una par de antorchas que iluminan tan sólo un trozo de la isla.

\- Digamos que tengo contactos...o quizás me lo dijo Henry. El caso es que es para nosotros y pienso disfrutarlo.

\- Tan sólo hay un inconveniente.- susurra Rick algo cabizbajo, Kate le levanta la barbilla.- cuéntame.- responde ella con su mejor sonrisa.

\- No me he traído protección, pensaba que llegaríamos al hotel. No me esperaba esto.

\- Tranquilo, si me quedo embarazada, ¿no crees que ahora sería una noche mágica para recordar? Sería una buena anécdota, ¿no te parece?

\- Una anécdota que nuestros hijos escucharán a los 18 años y no antes.- Kate suelta una carcajada ante ese comentario.

\- No se hable más, te necesito cariño. Pase lo que pase, estaremos siempre juntos.

\- Hasta la eternidad.

Esas palabras son las últimas que se pronuncian, la luna se alza en lo más alto del cielo, acompañada de las estrellas que ahora se ven reflejadas en el inmenso y oscuro océano. El sonido de las olas ahogan los gemidos de placer de Kate, la cual se contrae ante las embestidas de su marido; ambos se mueven al mismo compás. Los besos y caricias se entremezclan con las olas rompiendo en la orilla, sus cuerpos desnudos se empapan con el agua y no les importa.

Su noche perfecta termina con ambos llegando al clímax, deciden darse un baño para deshacerse de la arena que se ha pegado a sus cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos.

\- Una noche mágica, sin duda...- Kate se sube al cuerpo de su marido, las olas no son muy fuertes por lo que no corren peligro. Aún así no se alejan mucho de la orilla.

\- Para mí, todas las noches son especiales si estoy a tu lado, inspectora.- ésta le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, si por ella fuera, continuaría así el resto de la noche pero empieza a refrescar y alguien podría pillarles.

\- Oye Kate, lo de ser madre...¿iba en serio?- Le pregunta su marido mientras se vuelve a poner la ropa.

\- Por supuesto, te quiero Rick, me siento segura a tu lado y sé que seremos unos padres estupendos. ¿Tienes miedo?

\- ¿Miedo, yo? No pero pensaba que querrías disfrutar un poco más, ya sabes, sólos tú y yo.

\- Seguiremos tú y yo, sólo que con un miembro más en la familia.


	35. Capítulo 35

Capítulo 35

**Esta preciosa historia llega a su fin, sinceramente, no me esperaba este resultado. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, votos y comentarios diarios; con vosotros todo es más fácil. Termina una historia y comienza otra, espero que os guste.**

_Un año y medio más tarde..._

Kate continua con el papeleo, lleva unos meses sin poder salir a la calle a por los asesinos. Sí que puede interrogar pero poco más. El disgusto desaparece en cuanto ve la foto en su mesa, aparece ella con su pequeño mirando por la ventana; la foto la hizo Castle dos meses después de que naciera su príncipe.

\- ¡Buenos días!- Beckett gira su cabeza en cuanto escucha esa voz, Rick aparece con su hijo en el carricoche.

\- Cielo, te dije que no trajeses a Mark a la comisaría, no es un lugar apropiado para un niño tan pequeño.- su hijo se alegra al ver a su mami, empieza a emitir sonidos porque quiere ir con ella.

\- Es mi palabra contra él y, míralo, te echa de menos. Es la hora de comer, pasas un rato con él y yo mientras intento ayudar con el caso; no creas que eres la única que echa de menos la acción.

\- Está bien, pero no vuelvas a traerlo más, la próxima vez me llamas.- Kate coge a su hijo y le llena de besos, la risa del pequeño es contagiosa además de ruidosa.

La capitana Gates sale del despacho y se encuentra con una imagen enternecedora aunque no es recomendable que hayan niños en esa planta.

\- Vaya, vaya, mira quién ha llegado.

\- Yo también me alegro de verle, Señor.- comenta Rick abriendo los brazos pero Gates le ignora, camina hasta la inspectora para ver al peque que se ríe con las tonterías que le hace su madre.

\- Beckett, sabe perfectamente que no se admiten niños en esta comisaría.

\- Que conste, Señor, que no ha sido idea mía. Rick es el único responsable, tan sólo le daré de comer; después se irá.

\- No se preocupe, comprendo a la perfección lo que es cuidar de un hijo. ¿Puedo cogerlo?- Kate deja a su pequeño en los brazos de su capitán, Mark no se queja, le encanta ser el centro de atención.

\- ¡Richard! ¡Pensábamos que no volveríamos a verte por aquí!- Espo y Ryan le estrechan la mano, los tres se ponen al día con sus vidas y algún que otro partido de béisbol.

\- ¡Mira Ryan, es nuestro sobrinito! ¡Cuánto ha crecido!- Mark se lo pasa bomba con todo lo que le dicen, agita los brazos en gesto de alegría.

\- Creo que es hora de comer, chicos, informad a Castle del caso; quizás nos sea de ayuda.

_Esa misma noche..._

Kate regresa al loft algo exhausta, el día ha sido duro, el asesino intentó suicidarse mientras estaba siendo interrogado y Kate tuvo que disparar para evitar que muriese.

\- Hola cielo, te acabo de preparar una bañera con aceites esenciales. Date prisa si no quieres que se enfríe.- Beckett le besa con ternura, apenas pasan tiempo juntos.

\- ¿Y mi príncipe?- Pregunta Kate al no escucharlo.- Se acaba de dormir.- responde Rick mientras prepara la cena.

\- Voy a ir a verle antes de bañarme, le he extrañado muchísimo.- Kate sube por las escaleras, el móvil sigue girando con la melodía.

Mark duerme boca arriba, con un brazo estirado y el otro doblado hacia arriba; se parece tanto a su padre...Se inclina en la cuna para besar la frente de su hijo. Le acaricia con la yema de los dedos.

\- Te quiero cariño, voy a protegerte siempre. Y tu papi también. Gracias por todo.

Rick lo ha escuchado todo desde el comunicador y no ha podido evitar sonreír, realmente Kate es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Conocerla en la universidad, casarse con ella; apoyarla en el embarazo y no separarse de ella en el nacimiento de Mark. Se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo por la familia que tiene.

Kate se permite un descanso en la bañera, utiliza ese tiempo para dejar la mente en blanco aunque, hoy, es imposible. Desde que Mark nació, su madre está más presente que nunca, entonces se le ocurre algo. Se pone el pijama, Rick le espera en la mesa.

\- Veo que la bañera ha funcionado. Te veo más relajada.

\- Gracias, de verdad. Tú siempre sabes lo que necesito.

\- Bueno...porque has tenido un día duro pero sé que también te gustaría otra cosa.- Rick alza una ceja con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Quizás otra noche, oye Rick...¿mañana podríamos ir al cementerio? Quiero que Mark visite a la abuela Johanna.

\- Por supuesto, no hace falta ni que lo preguntes. Le hará mucha ilusión, y sé que lo deseas. La echas de menos, ¿verdad?

\- Muchísimo pero sé que no la he perdido del todo, sigue aquí.- señala su corazón con la mano, Rick le besa y ambos se abrazan.

La pareja ha cambiado desde la primera vez que se tropezaron en aquel pasillo de la universidad, ninguno de los dos sabía qué es lo que ocurriría tras ese casual encuentro. No se arrepienten de nada y su amor crece cada día que pasa.

**Y aquí termina la historia, siento que no sea más larga pero era necesario. Como en todas las historias, siento lástima por tener que dar por finalizada "Caminos entrelazados". De nuevo, gracias. **


End file.
